Cursed Princess
by Yuki Yahiko
Summary: Sakura, Putri Mahkota kerajaan Emrylis. anti-sosial, dingin, dan tidak pernah tersenyum. semua orang menjulukinya dengan sebutan 'Putri es dari musim semi'. kehidupannya semula baik-baik saja, hingga usianya akan beranjak delapan belas tahun, sebuah kutukan dongeng yang tengah terkenal mengutuk dirinya.Akankah Sakura terbebas dari kutukannya? sebuah rahasia besar tengah menantinya.
1. Prolog

**Cursed Princess**

 **.**

 **Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Based on Otome Game by Dicesuki**

 **Warnings:**

 **AU, OOC, dan mungkin Typo sedikit bertebaran.**

 **-Probably, Sakura Centric-**

 **.**

 **~DLDR~**

 **Enjoy it~**

 **.**

Namanya Sakura Haruno. Putri dari Raja Kizashi Haruno, serta Putri Mahkota dari kerajaan Emyrlis. Setidaknya, itulah dirinya. Tidak sampai kemarin, ketika dia menjadi salah satu korban dari kutukan _fairytale_ yang tengah terkenal saat ini. Dan sekarang, gadis itu tidak lebih dari seorang rakyat biasa yang terlupakan kehadirannya.

Mimpi buruknya baru saja dimulai.

Ingatan tentang dirinya yang kemarin kembali menghampiri gadis itu.

.

.

 _"Hey, Kau dengar? Katanya ada orang yang dikutuk lagi."_

 _"Astaga! Benarkah? Kutukan dongeng itu, kan?"_

 _"Yap. Kudengar, dia terkena kutukan Pinokio."_

 _"Pinokio? Maksudmu, Pinokio yang hidungnya akan memanjang jika berbohong?"_

 _"Yang mana lagi kalau bukan itu? Wuah, aku takut sekali."_

 _"Kau benar. Aku juga takut mendengarnya."_

 _Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika obrolan kedua pelayan itu masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Manik emerald-nya melirik singkat ke arah dua pelayan yang masih asyik mengobrol tanpa tahu akan kehadirannya._

 _'Haah ... lagi-lagi gosip tentang kutukan itu.' Sakura menghembuskan napasnya pelan. 'Dan lagi, kedua orang ini lagi-lagi bergosip saat tengah bekerja.' Batinnya seraya tetap diam mendengarkan obrolan para pelayan tersebut._

 _"Akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak saja orang yang dikutuk." Desah pelayan berhelaian coklat._

 _"Kau benar. Ini mengerikan. Kupikir kutukan ini akan berakhir ketika 'Dia' dikalahkan." Balas si penyebar berita utama._

 _"Kalian di sini untuk bekerja, Bukan mengobrol!"_

 _Kedua pelayan itu terpengarah dengan keringat dingin yang jatuh di pelepis mereka._

 _"Your highness!" pekik mereka bersamaan._

 _"Ka-kami minta maaf, Sakura-Hime. Per-permisi, Yang mulia." Gagap pelayan berhelaian biru seraya terburu-buru pergi dari sana._

 _Sakura mendesah lagi ketika kedua pelayan itu sudah jauh dari pandangannya._

 _"Haah ... seperti yang kuduga tentang orang-orang seperti mereka." Gumamnya. "Kutukan dongeng lagi, kah?"_

 _Emerald itu memandang hampa hamparan langit biru cerah dihiasi gumpalan awah putih._

 _Kutukan dongeng, atau sering disebut masyarakat Emyrlis dengan sebutan 'Fairytale Curse', merupakan kutukan yang muncul sebelum perang besar empat tahun yang lalu terjadi. Masyarakat mengatakan bahwa penyihir jahat penjaga permata Tenebrarum yang memulainya._

 _Entahlah, Sakura tidak ingin mengetahuinya dan tidak pernah peduli akan berita tersebut._

 _'Orang-orang seperti mereka sepertinya cocok untuk dikutuk. Andai saja Ibu masih hidup, aku yakin kutukan itu akan dimusnahkannya dari Emyrlis.'_

 _Pikiran Sakura kembali melayang ketika mengingat mendiang Sang Ibu._

 _"Sayangnya, Ibu sudah ..."_

 _"Sakura-hime?"_

 _Lamunan Sakura terhenti. Tanpa menoleh ke arah pelayan yang memanggilnya, Gadis itu menjawab, "Aku tahu."_

 _Dan, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang makan, dimana 'keluarga'-nya telah menanti._

 _._

 _._

 _Sakura tiba di depan sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu Bubinga. Para pengawal yang menjaga pintu tersebut segera membukakan pintu untuknya._

 _Manik gadis itu mendapati Sang Ayah, Karura, beserta Gaara yang sudah duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Seharusnya, ada satu orang lagi. Namun, Sakura tak ingin mengambil pusing atas ketidakhadiran orang tersebut._

 _"Selamat Pagi, Sakura." Sapa Sang Raja dengan senyuman tipis._

 _Sakura melirik singkat Sang Ayah yang nampak tersenyum paksa ke arahnya._

 _"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia." Balasnya singkat._

 _"Selamat Pagi, Saki." Wanita anggun berhelaian cokelat yang duduk di dekat Sang Raja juga turut menyapanya._

 _Manik emerald itu melirik sekilas ke arah Wanita itu tanpa mambalas ucapannya._

 _"Sakura." Kizashi menegur kelakuan putrinya itu._

 _Sakura yang masih nampak enggan membalas sapaan tersebut hanya bergumam, "Karura-san."_

 _Senyuman di wajah Karura nampak mengendur. Namun, wanita itu tetap memasangnya dengan gurat kesedihan yang sedikit terlihat pada senyumnya._

 _Karura rei, atau sekarang dikenal sebagai Karura Haruno. Setiap hari Sakura selalu berpikir, kenapa Ayahnya, Sang Raja, mau menikahi wanita dari golongan bawah._

 _Karura dan Ibunya berbanding jauh. Dan Sakura yakin, Karura tak dapat menggantikan Ibunya, Sang Ratu sesungguhnya._

 _Terlepas dari pemikirannya sendiri, gadis musim semi itu melangkah anggun guna mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah Sang Raja. Dan kini, netranya menggulir ke arah pemuda yang duduk tepat di seberangnya._

 _Gaara Haruno, kakak tirinya, terlihat bosan dan pendiam seperti biasa. Usianya dua tahun di atas Sakura, dan merupakan putra bungsu Karura._

 _Sakura tidak terlalu terusik dengan kehadirannya sebab, pemuda bersurai merah dengan tato 'Ai' itu selalu diam dalam urusannya sendiri._

 _Tetapi ..._

 _"Selamat pagi, Ayah, Ibu. Maaf aku terlambat! Aku tadi terlalu asyik membaca hingga lupa waktu."_

 _Suara ceria dari gadis bersurai blonde yang baru saja tiba di ruangan tersebut menghentikan pikiran Sakura. Gadis cherry blossom itu membatin tak suka ketika gadis blonde itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya._

 _"Pagi, Gaara, Sakura. Ini pagi yang indah, bukan?" Sapanya namun tak digubris oleh sosok di sebelahnya._

 _Temari Haruno, kakak Gaara sekaligus putri sulung Karura dan kakak tiri Sakura juga. Sifatnya yang selalu ceria terlihat begitu menyebalkan bagi Sakura. Gadis itu selalu bersikap layaknya dia adalah seorang putri sejati. Dan kadang, selalu mengusik ketenangan gadis itu dengan ingin ikut campur segala kepetingan yang Sakura lakukan._

 _Kizashi tersenyum. "Sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul. Nah, mari kita mulai makannya."_

 _Mereka memulai sarapan mereka pagi itu._

 _"Jadi, Temari sudah membaca buku yang diberikan oleh Yang mulia?" tanya Karura di tengah acara sarapan mereka._

 _Gadis itu mengangguk penuh antusias. "hmm ... dan aku begitu menyukainya. Terima kasih, Ayah."_

 _"Aku senang jika kau menyukainya." Kizashi tersenyum lembut._

 _"Aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi ...," senyum gadis itu berganti dengan raut wajah penuh keheranan. "Kenapa perpustakaan kita tidak memiliki buku itu sejak awal?" tanyanya._

 _Kizashi hendak menjawab ketika Sakura membuka suara lebih cepat._

 _"Karena Ibu membencinya. Ibu membakar semuanya, dulu." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke arah temari._

 _Suasana yang semula cerah kini mulai mendingin._

 _"Tapi, kenapa? Padahal ceritanya-."_

 _"Dongeng membuat manusia percaya bahwa mereka dapat mendapatkan apapun yang mereka inginkan." Potong Sakura. "Cinta, Uang, kejayaan, dan bahagia selamanya ..."_

 _Sakura menarik napasnya sejenak. "Dan ketika harapan mereka tidak terpenuhi, mereka menyalahkan para penyihir seakan semua adalah salah mereka sejak awal."_

 _Kizashi meletakan alat makannya, "Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" desisnya kepada sang Putri._

 _Atmosphere di ruangan tersebut semakin dingin dan memberat._

 _Sakura melanjutkan makannya, "Mungkin, penyihir bukanlah yang bersalah atas semua kejahatan yang terjadi saat ini. Atau mungkin, penyebabnya adalah manusia sendiri."_

 _Manik Kizashi semakin menajam. "Apa kau mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Nak? Penyihir telah menyebabkan kerusakan dan kejahatan di kerajaan kita." Kizashi masih menahan geramannya. "Bahkan, hingga saat ini mereka masih menyebarkan kutukannya kepada rakyat yang tidak bersalah."_

 _Sakura tak menanggapi. Jujurnya, dia sedikit tahu tentang para penyihir yang berusaha mengambil alih Emyrlis. Saat itu, dia masih kecil dan ibunya melarang untuk pergi meninggalkan Istana, atau terkadang kamarnya._

 _'Ibu selalu membuatku jauh dari orang-orang agar aku tidak terluka.'_

 _Memejamkan matanya sejenak, Sakura menyahuti perkataan Sang Raja, "Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu bahwa yang dikutuk adalah rakyat yang tak bersalah?"_

 _Kizashi menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ibumu-."_

 _"Jangan bawa-bawa Ibu dalam masalah ini." Potong Sakura._

 _Kizashi terdiam dengan wajah yang menahan amarah. Baru saja dia akan kembali berdebat dengan putrinya, ketika tangan Karura menggenggam lembut tanganya._

 _"Sayang, Kumohon." Bisiknya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _Karura tersenyum ketika mendapati Suaminya menuruti permintaannya._

 _"Sakura, sayang, Ayahmu tidak-"_

 _"Aku bukan putrimu!" lagi-lagi Sakura memotong pembicaran mereka._

 _Karura nampak terkejut. Raut wajahnya nampakan kesedihan._

 _"Sakura!" Kizashi menggebrak meja tersebut. "Kau harus menghargai Ibumu!" peringatnya._

 _"Dia bukan Ibuku!" tegasnya seraya meletakan Alat makannya dan berdiri. "Aku sudah selesai. Permisi." Lanjutnya seraya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut._

 _Sakura dan Ayahnya memang tidak pernah dekat. Hubungan mereka kian memburuk ketika Ayahnya menikah lagi dengan Karura._

 _Selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, Sakura tidak pernah mendapati Sang Ayah berperilaku baik kepadanya seperti, Sang Ayah memperlakukan kedua kakak tirinya dengan penuh kasih sayang._

 _._

 _Sakura berjalan dengan tatapan sendu._

 _'Hanya ibu yang selalu berada di sampingku. Andai saja ... perang itu tak pernah terjadi. Ibu pasti ...'_

 _"Ada apa dengan wajah murung anda pagi ini, Hime-sama?"_

 _Seorang pemuda yang lebih dewasa dari Sakura muncul di sampingnya secara tiba-tiba._

 _"Biarku tebak, Karena Raja, Ratu, atau Temari-Hime?" terkanya dengan senyuman di wajah rupawannya._

 _"Atau ... Karena mereka semua, Hmmm?"_

 _Sakura tak mengindahkan pertanyaan pemuda tersebut._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini, Shikamaru?"_

 _"Ah, Aku?" Shikamaru menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku mengerjakan beberapa kepetingan untuk ayahku." Jawabnya dengan sesekali menguap._

 _Shikamaru Nara, Putra dari panglima prajurit tertinggi kerajaan Emyrlis, Shikaku Nara. Dia dan keluarganya telah lama melayani keluarga kerajaan. Dan saat ini, dia adalah pengawal pribadi Sakura._

 _"Well ... harusnya kau menunggu di ruang Tahta." Ingat Sakura._

 _"Terima kasih." Shikamaru membungkuk hormat._

 _Sakura tak menanggapinya._

 _"Hime-sama ..."_

 _Panggil Shikamaru lagi ketika Sakura hendak melangkah. Sakura memberikan tatapan herannya._

 _"Hmm ... Kau tahu, aku belum pernah melihatmu tersenyum sekalipun sejak aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu." Jelas Shikamaru._

 _"Apakah itu penting?" Ujar Sakura dingin._

 _Shikamaru tersenyum kikuk. "Well ... setidaknya aku berharap aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum."_

 _Sakura tetap diam._

 _Menyadari suasana mereka yang tidak enak, Shikamaru beranjak pamit. "Maaf karena telah mengambil waktu anda. Kita akan bertemu lagi pukul sepuluh." Pamitnya._

 _"Sepuluh?" Sakura menautkan alisnya._

 _"Hime-sama, Jangan bilang kalau anda lupa. Hari ini anda ditugaskan untuk menemani Putri Temari ke Pusat Kota, bukan?" jelas Shikamaru._

 _Wajah Sakura semakin suram._

 _Ah, dia lupa._

 _Dua hari yang lalu, Sang Raja memintanya untuk menemani Temari berkunjung ke pusat Kota. Walaupun dia sempat menolak, tetapi Sang Raja tetap kukuh memerintahkannya untuk menemani Temari dengan harapan bahwa pandangannya tentang masyarakat yang selama ini ditanamkan padanya berubah._

 _Kizashi sangat berharap Putrinya dapat melihat perubahan Emyrlis setelah perang besar melawan penyihir empat tahun yang lalu._

 _ _'Aku aman di sini.' Batinnya.__

 _Menghembuskan napasnya pelan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura mencoba untuk menghapus ingatannya tentang kejadian empat tahun yang lalu, saat dia pertama kali mengunjungi pusat kota bersama Ayahnya._

 _Melihat ada yang tidak beres, Shikamaru mendekati Sakura dan mengayunkan tangannya tepat di depan wajah gadis itu._

 _"Anda baik-baik saja, Hime-sama?" tanyanya._

 _Sakura tetap diam dalam pikirannya._

 _"Tenanglah, Ini bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk, Sakura-hime. Penduduk Emyrlis adalah orang-orang yang baik." Tenangnya._

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin akan hal itu?" Sakura memicingkan matanya._

 _"Sakura-hime-"_

 _Ucapan Shikamaru mengambang di permukaan ketika Sakura lebih dulu pergi dari sana._

 _._

 _._

 _Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya. Diliriknya Boneka bersurai cokelat favoritnya-hadiah dari Sang Raja empat tahun yang lalu._

 _"Shizune, apa kau pikir penyihir dapat menghidupkan seseorang yang sudah mati?"_

 _Sakura memulai percakapannya seperti biasa kepada boneka kesayangannya._

 _"Aku harap aku bisa berbicara dengan kalian semua, terutama kau, Shizune." Lirihnya kejajaran bonekanya yang tersusun rapi._

 _Bagi Sakura, Boneka adalah temannya. Mereka takkan pernah menyakiti dan mengkhianatinya seperti manusia. Dan yang terpenting, mereka akan selalu ada untuknya._

 _Sakura kembali menatap Shizune. Baginya, Shizune special. Boneka itu terlihat nyata dan elegant dengan rambut cokelat sebahunya._

 _Sakura baru mendapatkan hadiah seperti boneka, langsung dari Sang Ayah setelah ibunya tiada._

 _Ibunya tak pernah percaya dengan ulang tahun. Tetapi, setiap tengah malam tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, Sakura akan menemukan sebuah surat di bawah pintu kamarnya. Surat itu akan menunjukannya ke sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan hadiah, kue, dan manisan._

 _Sebuah kejutan impian anak-anak._

 _Hadiah utamanya selalu boneka dengan sebuah kartu ucapan yang berisi, 'Aku menyanyangimu.' Dengan tanda 'M'._

 _Surat itu juga meminta untuk merahasiakan perayaan tersebut. Tanpa perlu ditanya, Sakura sudah tahu bahwa Ibulah yang telah menyiapkan segalanya._

 _Ibunya selalu memiliki cara untuk membuat Sakura bahagia._

 _Sayangnya, semua itu berakhir ketika ibunya meninggal._

 _Dan Sakura benar-benar merasa kesepian saat ini._

 _Ketukan di pintu kamarnya kembali membawa Sakura ke dalam kenyataan._

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Hime-sama, Yang Mulia mengharapkan kehadiran anda." Jelas seorang pelayan di depan pintu kamarnya._

 _"Bilang padanya, Aku segera ke sana."_

 _Sang pelayan menganguk patuh dan pergi dari kamar Sakura._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ara ... Sakura-Hime?"_

 _Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika berpapasan dengan pria bersurai hitam dihadapnnya._

 _"Tuan Orochimaru."_

 _Orochimaru, penasihat kerajaan yang begitu Ayah Sakura percayai, menyapanya dengan senyuman aneh._

 _"Setiap hari kau semakin terlihat seperti Ibumu." Pujinya._

 _Ah, Sakura lupa. Orochimaru merupakan salah satu penggemar Ibunya. Dia selalu memuji potret Ibunya ketika tak ada orang lain di antara mereka. Kedati Sakura tahu itu, Ada satu hal yang selalu membuat Sakura curiga kepada Orochimaru._

 _"Apa Anda sedang ingin menemui Yang Mulia? Saya tidak boleh menghambat anda kalau begitu." Pamitnya._

 _"Sampai berjumpa lagi, Hime-sama." Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Sakura._

 _Gadis itu mengamati kepergian Orochimaru dari ekor matanya, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya menenmui Sang Raja._

 _._

 _._

 _"Kau sudah siap, Sakura?"_

 _Kizashi bertanya dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh gadis itu._

 _"Tenanglah, ini tidaklah buruk. Kau akan mendapatkan pengalaman baru dan akan semakin dekat dengan saudaramu." Kizashi mencoba menenangkan._

 _"Saudara tiri, jika Anda ingat. Dan lagi, bagaimana anda begitu yakin?" Sakura balik bertanya sarkastik._

 _Menghela napasnya lagi, Kizashi berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Sakura, Setiap orang berubah."_

 _'Tapi Ibu tak pernah berubah, dia tetap mencintaiku hingga akhir hayatnya.'_

 _"Kenapa kau tak pernah percaya akan kebaikan seseorang?"_

 _"Karena aku sudah sering melihat orang-orang saling berkhianat. Ibu memperingatiku akan perilaku asli manusia."_

 _"Kau belum melihat secara keseluruhannya. Aku yakin, jika kau membuka matamu lebih luas lagi, kau akan melihat kebaikan dalam diri setiap orang." Kizashi mencoba tersenyum lembut._

 _"Kurasa aku sudah cukup memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat sifat seseorang." Balas Sakura. "Setidaknya, aku melihat tidak ada kebaikan dalam diri Anda." Tandasnya._

 _Kizashi terdiam, hatinya begitu sesak ketika putrinya mengatakan hal tersebut._

 _"Sakura, aku-."_

 _"Kemana Saja Anda ketika Saya membutuhkan Anda empat tahun yang lalu?" bibir Sakura nampak bergetar, manik emeraldnya nampak berkaca-kaca. Tetapi, dengan keras dia menghalau dirinya untuk tetap tenang dan tak menunjukan kelemahannya._

 _Saat itu, dia baru saja kehilangan Ibunya, dunianya. Ketika kesedihan dan kesepian melanda dirinya, Sakura hanya berharap ayahnya akan menunjukkan sedikit kasih sayangnya. Setidaknya, Sakura berharap ayahnya memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak sendiri._

 _Tapi pada kenyataannya, itu hanyalah harapan semu Sakura. Harapan kekanakan yang sudah lama dia tinggalkan._

 _"Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan seseorang, kecuali dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak bisa mempercayai seseorang, selain dirimu sendiri." Sakura bergumam._

 _Dengan tatapan hancur dia menatap lurus netra sang Ayah._

 _"Andalah yang membuat saya mempercayai hal tersebut." Tandasnya._

 _"Sakura-." Kizashi hendak merengkuh tubuh putrinya ketika sakura beranjak mundur dari tempatnya._

 _"Kalau begitu, Saya permisi sekarang, Yang Mulia." Potong Sakura seyara membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan ruangan Sang Ayah._

 _"Sakura." Panggil Kizashi sebelum gadis itu benar-benar pergi dari sana._

 _"Aku tahu, aku sudah banyak menyakitimu. Tapi kumohon, Karura dan anak-anaknya tidak terlibat dalam hal ini. Jadi ...,"_

 _"Saya mengerti. Pada akhirnya, Anda hanya memikirkan mereka saja." Sahut Sakura tanpa menatap Kizashi dan segera keluar dari sana._

 _._

 _._

 _Sakura menyusuri pusat kota bersama Temari dan Gaara, Serta Shikamaru sebagai pengawal mereka. Hari ini, masyarakat Emrylis nampak berbeda, terutama ketika menatap dirinya._

 _Sakura semakin menarik tudung yang ia kenakan._

 _Dia hapal dengan tatapan masyarakat saat ini._

 _Kebencian dan ketakutan. Itulah yang tercetak jelas di wajah mereka._

 _Shikamaru yang semula berjalan beriringan dengan Gaara menyamakan posisinya dengan Sakura dan Temari. Pemuda itu menepuk pelan pucuk kepala gadis itu seraya tersenyum._

 _Sakura tetap tak menanggapi dan tetap berjalan dalam diam._

 _._

 _Sakura menemani Temari mengunjungi salah satu toko boneka milik temannya. Setelah memperkenalkan Sakura dan Shikamaru, tatapan Matsuri, Sang pemilik toko, nampak terkejut dan takut melihat Sakura dan begitu memuja Shikamaru._

 _Sakura tak menggubrisnya, Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu di sana. Dan ketika dia tengah asyik mengamati boneka-boneka yang terpajang di etalase toko, Sesosok gadis anggun, berhelaian kuning cerah dengan wajah yang sangat cantik masuk ke toko tersebut._

 _Semua pandangan tertuju pada sosok tersebut tak terkecuali Sakura. Sekali dalam hidupnya, dia mengakui bahwa wanita itu lebih cantik dari Ibunya._

 _"Eh, siapa wanita cantik itu?" tanya Temari dengan mimik kekaguman._

 _Matsuri tersenyum. "Aku dengar dia penduduk baru. Dan orang-orang bilang bahwa dia adalah peri." Jelas Matsuri._

 _'Peri?' Sakura kembali membatin._

 _Para masyarakat Emyrlis sangat menganggumi sosok peri yang telah membantu mereka mengalahkan penyihir empat tahun silam._

 _Sakura mengerjapkan emeraldnya ketika wanita anggun itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Ketika dia sadari, Gaara sudah duduk tepat di sebelahnya._

 _Sakura yang sedikit penasaran akan reaksi Gaara, melirik ke arah pemuda itu yang tetap diam di sampingnya tanpa menunjukkan raut kagum._

 _._

 _Sakura dan Temari kembali berjalan beriringan selesai mereka dari toko boneka tersebut. Gaara dan Shikamaru mengiringi mereka di belakang._

 _"Sakura lihat! Ada pertunjukan jalanan!" seru Temari antusias._

 _"Pertunjukan jalanan?" Sakura bergumam penasaran._

 _"Selamat Sore, semua." Sapa sosok itu._

 _"Hari ini, Saya, Sasuke, akan membagikan sedikit kebahagian kepada anda semua."_

 _Emerald Sakura menatap sosok anak laki-laki, bersurai hitam mencuat dengan Onyx yang tajam namun menenangkan._

 _Anak laki-laki itu menjetikkan jari-jarinya dan, hamburan bunga Sakura menerpa wajah mereka. Orang-orang bertepuk tangan dengan riuh._

 _Sosok tersebut tersenyum ketika netra kelamnya bertabrakan dengan netra hijau Sakura._

 _"Dan, Tuan putri yang ada di sana, merupakan suatu kehormatan karena anda menyempatkan diri untuk datang kemari."_

 _Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura. Dan tepat dihadapan gadis itu, Sasuke kembali menjetikkan jarinya, kemudian sebuket bunga Sakura muncul di tangannya. Temari bersorak senang serta kagum._

 _Sakura menerima buket bunga tersebut dengan wajah datar._

 _"Terima kasih." Ucap Temari mewakili saudaranya._

 _Sasuke mengamati wajah Sakura yang masih menampakan raut tanpa emosi. Helaan napas terdengar samar dari mulutnya._

 _"Aku harap anda akan datang kembali." Ucapnya seraya menampakan senyum kecewa._

 _"Akan kami usahakan." Balas Temari._

 _Sasuke membungkuk hormat dan kembali ke tengah penonton._

 _Temari mengamati langkah Sasuke. "Kau tahu, Sakura. Ada banyak pertunjukan seperti ini di sudut kota Emyrlis, dan aku sangat menyukainya." Jelasnya._

 _"Aku ingin kau juga melihatnya. Mungkin suatu saat, aku dapat mengajakmu untuk melihat pertunjukan musik. " Sambungnya dengan senyuman lebar._

 _"Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Istana lagi." Jawab gadis itu sarkastik._

 _Temari terdiam._

 _"Kau tidak menyukainya?" wajah Temari berubah sedih, sedetik kemudian gadis itu mencoba kembali tersenyum. "Kau tahu, Aku dan Gaara lahir di sudut kota ini. Kota ini sangat indah, dan aku ingin membaginya denganmu. Aku tahu kau tidak suka berada di keramaian. tapi hari ini, kau mau menemaniku. Hal ini sangat berarti bagiku, terima kasih, Sakura." Terang temari._

 _"Aku tidak datang dengan keinginanku sendiri." Sakura kembali membuka suara. "Semua karena Raja yang memerintahkanku." Jelasnya._

 _Temari menggenggam erat ujung dress-nya. "Aku hanya ingin berusaha dekat denganmu, Sakura. Aku ingin menjadi temanmu." Lirihnya._

 _Sakura mendesah lelah. "Aku tak butuh ikatan pertemanan." Ucapnya dingin._

 _Temari tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca._

 _Melihat Sang kakak yang terluka, Gaara yang semula diam kini turun tangan. Pemuda tersebut menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura agar gadis itu menjauh dari kakaknya._

 _"Hentikan!" geramnya marah seraya menatap tajam Sakura._

 _"Lepaskan tanganku!" sentak Sakura kasar hingga genggaman Gaara terlepas. "Kalian semua, pergi! menjauh dariku!" Sakura berteriak sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan mereka._

 _"Sakura-hime!" Shikamaru sedikit melirik ke arah dua saudara tersebut, sebelum kembali mengejar Sakura._

 _._

 _Sakura menghembuskan napasnya kasar._

 _Ini adalah hari terburuknya._

 _Ketika gadis itu mengamati orang-orang yang melewati dengan tatapan takut. Sakura mendengar percakapan samar dari dua orang yang berada tak jauh darinya._

 _Kedua orang itu tak menyadari keberadaan Sang Putri Mahkota kerajaan Emyrlis._

 _"Kau dengar, Katanya Ino diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya." Ucap sang gadis._

 _"Ah, itu. Aku juga mendengarnya. Kasihannya, padahal dia anak yang rajin dan pekerja keras." Sahut gadis satunya._

 _"Kau benar. Kudengar, dia ahli meracik obat-obatan sama seperti neneknya."_

 _"Hmm ... gadis yang malang. Dan kudengar, dia dipecat langsung oleh Putri Mahkota."_

 _"Maksudmu? Putri es dari musim semi itu?"_

 _'putri es dari musim semi?' Sakura membatin mengerti. Jadi selama ini, itu adalah julukan yang ditunjukkan untuk dirinya._

 _"Siapa lagi?"_

 _"Ah, dia benar-benar kejam. Temanku yang bekerja di Istana bilang, dia sangat tertutup dan tak pernah tersenyum. Sangat berbeda dengan Putri Temari."_

 _"hahaha ... Kau benar. Seharusnya, Putri Temari yang menjadi Putri Mahkota."_

 _Gadis satunya mengangguk setuju._

 _Sakura terdiam. Gadis itu nampak tak mengerti kenapa orang-orang begitu membencinya. Dan lagi tentang ino, Sakura ingat bahwa gadis itulah yang merusak pakaian Shizune. Dia bekerja begitu lamban dan ceroboh. Jadi, apa salahnya memecat pekerja yang seperti itu?_

 _Sakura kembali menerawang jauh ketika kedua gadis itu telah pergi dari sana. Pikiran Sakura melayang jauh sampai sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya._

 _"Sakura-hime? Akhirnya ketemu ...," Shikamaru muncul dari kerumunan masyarakat tersebut dengan napas ngos-ngosan._

 _Sakura menatapnya datar._

 _"Ayo kembali. Ini sudah terlalu telat untuk kita kembali ke Istana. Terlalu lama berada di luar juga tidak aman untukmu."_

 _Sakura mengangguk paham._

 _"Ayo pulang." Sahutnya kemudian._

 _._

 _._

 _Sesampai mereka di Istana, Sakura segera menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan diri. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan baginya._

 _Digulirkan netra klorofilnya ke Shizune yang berada di sampingnya._

 _"Aku harap Ibu ada disini." Gumamnya sebelum menutup matanya._

 _._

 _Tidur damai Sakura terusik, ketika samar-samar di mendengar sebuah nyanyian. Netra hijau itu terbuka pelan dan mengerjap cepat ketika mendapati Shizune yang berdiri dihadapannya._

 _Emerald itu membeliak kaget._

 _Shizune bonekanya, berdiri dihadapannya dengan sosok manusia._

 _"Siapa kau!?" Sakura berseru lantang._

 _"Oh my, Kau tahu siapa aku?" balas sosok itu dengan senyuman miring._

 _"Shizune?" gumamnya. "Kau penyihir?" lanjutnya tak percaya._

 _"Tepat sekali! Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Putri mahkota." Ucapnya mengejek._

 _"Apa maumu!" Sakura menggeram marah._

 _Shizune tetap memasang seringainya. "My ... my ... Jangan terlalu terburu-buru, Hime-sama. Masih sepuluh detik lagi sebelum jam berdentang tengah malam."_

 _"Apa mau-."_

 _Ding ... Dong ..._

 _Suara gema jam tengah malam memutuskan kalimat Sakura. Sebelum dia mengerti apa yang terjadi, Shizune menjetikan jarinya._

 _Ctak._

 _"Mimpi yang indah, Cinderella."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura kembali memejamkan matanya diiringi hembusan napas frustasi.

Sungguh, dia selalu berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruknya. Akan tetapi, tuhan sepertinya tak ingin mendengarkan harapannya. Karena pada dasarnya, Inilah kenyataannya.

Saat ini, semua orang melupakan keberadaannya sebagai seorang Putri Mahkota tak terkecuali Sang Ayah yang menatapnya asing dan menganggapnya sebagai salah satu rakyatnya.

Pria tersebut bahkan memberikan uang-karena menganggap keluarga Sakura dalam kendala ekonomi yang sulit-dan meminta penjaga untuk mengawalnya hingga dia pulang ke 'rumah' dengan selamat.

Sakura kembali menelan pil kekecewaan. Bahkan, disaat seperti ini, pun Ayahnya tetap tak mempercayainya. Dan selalu meninggalkannya, lagi.

.

Kini, langit telah beranjak gelap dan sang mentari telah kembali ke tempat peristirahatannya. Bulan yang nampaknya tengah memaparkan keagungan dirinya bercahaya penuh hingga membuat sinar bintang-bintang di sekitarnya meredup.

Seperti hati Sakura.

Gadis itu terlalu bingung untuk pergi kemana dan melakukan apa guna menghilangkan kutukan yang dia terima.

Gadis itu memandangi sekantong uang yang tadi sore diberikan Sang Raja kepadanya. Sekarang dia mengerti, uang bukanlah segalanya saat ini.

"Hai, gadis manis." Sapa seorang pria dihadapannya.

Sakura melirik tajam, "Apalagi sekarang?" gumamnya.

Dua orang itu tersenyum misterius.

"Jangan menatap kami seperti itu. Kami tak akan menyakitimu jika kau ... mau memberikan uangmu." Balas pria satunya.

Sakura segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tidak akan!" serunya sebelum berlari menjauh dua pria itu.

"Kau! Jangan kabur kau, gadis sialan!" maki dua pria yang tengah mengejarnya.

Kepanikan melanda Sakura. Gadis itu terlalu bingung untuk meminta tolong dan perlindungan kepada siapa. Dan dipercabangan jalan di depannya, tanpa pikir panjang Sakura lagsung berlari ke arah kanan.

"Cepat kemari, _Hime-sama!"_ sesosok anak kecil meraih tangannya dan menariknya secepat mungkin.

"Kau-."

Perkataan Sakura terhenti ketika mereka mendapati jalan buntu.

"Sekarang kalian tak bisa lari." Ucap pria yang mengejar mereka.

Sakura terduduk lemas dengan kaki yang berdenyut nyeri.

Melihat Sakura yang nampak tidak bisa melanjutkan langkahnya membuat Sasuke maju seraya merentangkan tangannya, berusaha menghalau langkah pria tersebut.

"Menjauh dari hadapan kami, bocah!"

"Bocah?" Sasuke menggeram marah.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menghadapi kami, hah!" salah satu dari mereka melayangkan pukulan ke arah sasuke dan terhalau oleh sebuah pedang yang berasal dari kegelapan.

"Yo, Sasu- _kyun_!" sapa pemuda berambut tajam itu dengan cengiran lebar.

"Kau terlambat! Dan apa katamu tadi!" Sasuke menggeram marah.

" _My ... my ..._ jangan memasang wajah menyeramkan seperti itu, _Teme_." Rutuk pemuda _spike_ itu.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan kepada mereka, _Little boy_?" Pemuda itu sedikit bercanda sambil mengayunkan pedangnyanya main-main. Sasuke mendelik tajam.

Kedua pria yang semula hendak melawan tadi nampak ketakuan, ketika pemuda itu melangkah mendekati mereka. Dan sebelum, pedang itu terhunus ke mereka, keduanya sudah lari terlebih dahulu.

Sakura merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit, terutama perut dan kakinya. Dan tanpa tahu kelanjutannya, manik _emerald_ itu tertutup hingga menimbulkan pekikan kaget dari dua pemuda yang menolongnya.

t.b.c


	2. Putri es dari musim semi

**Cursed Princess**

 **.**

 **Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Based on Otome Game by Dicesuki**

 **Warnings:**

 **AU, OOC, dan mungkin Typo sedikit bertebaran.**

 **-Probably, Sakura Centric-**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it~**

 **.**

Dalam kegelapan yang melingkupinya, Sakura bermimpi.

.

 _"Apa yang ada di tanganmu, Honey?" wanita dewasa itu berjalan mendekatinya._

 _"Saku ..." bibir Sakura kecil nampak bergetar dengan manik yang berkaca-kaca._

 _"Saku menemukannya jatuh di taman ibu. Dia sakit! Saku ingin menolongnya, tapi ... tapi ..."_

 _Manik emerald itu menatap penuh penyesalan ke arah seekor burung di tangannya._

 _"Ini salah Saku! Harusnya Saku lebih cepat menolongnya." Isaknya._

 _"Hussh ... tidak, Sayang. Ini bukan salahmu. Dia mati karena dia lemah." Ibu Sakura menenangkan Sang putri satu-satunya._

 _"Tapi ...,"_

 _"Inilah dunia, Sayang! Hanya yang kuat yang akan hidup. Sedangkan yang lemah, mereka semua akan musnah!"_

 _Sakura masih terisak pelan seraya menatap sedih bangkai nurung tersebut._

 _"Sekarang, lebih baik kau buang 'itu' dan hapuslah air matamu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi! Ingat, Saku, kau kuat dan menangis hanyalah untuk orang-orang yang lemah."_

 _Sakura kecil mengangguk patuh._

 _"Baik, Ibu."_

 _._

 ** _Ngghhh ..._**

Lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir mungil gadis bersurai pink itu. _Emerald_ -nya yang tertutup perlahan-lahan kembali terbuka.

Pemandangan pertama yang ditangkap oleh netra klorofil tersebut ialah sosok gadis bersurai pirang yang diikat ponytail, tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan sebuah nampan berisis makanan di tangannya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Nona." Sapa gadis itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Sakura terdiam. Netra hijaunya menatap lekat sosok gadis itu.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya heran.

"Eh ... etoh ...,"

Sakura mengamati sekelilingnya.

' _Ini bukan kamarku.'_ Batinnya.

Tangannya terulur ke dadanya tempat dimana sepatu kaca kecil tergantung di lehernya.

' _Masih ada! Dan ini bukan mimpi!'_ batinnya lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nona?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

Sakura kembali menatap lekat gadis itu. Dia ingat sekarang! Gadis dihadapannya ini adalah pelayannya yang dia pecat karena kecerobohannya, Ino Yamanaka. Sakura kembali membuang mukanya. Dirinya tak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu lagi dengan mantan pelayannya dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Em ... etto ... Kau-."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" hardik Sakura hingga membuat Ino mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya.

Ino ketakutan. Dengan pelan dia berjalan mendekati meja kecil dan meletakan makanan yang dia bawa di sana. "Em ... Baiklah, aku membawakan sedikit makanan untukmu. Maaf mengganggu anda, Nona."

Gadis itu kemudian keluar dari kamar Sakura secepat yang ia bisa.

Sakura melirik malas ke arah meja. Kedati dia lapar, sangat lapar, mood-nya terlalu jelek untuk mengunyah makanan saat ini. Sakura baru akan kembali mengumpat tepat ketika pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka.

"Apa lagi sekarang." Ucapnya malas.

Netra hijau itu kini mendelik tajam.

"Kau!"

"Nampaknya musim semi belum menghampirimu, _Nee ..._ Putri es dari musim semi."

Shizune, dengan wujud manusia, muncul dibalik pintu kayu tersebut dengan senyuman mengejek yang terlukis jelas diwajahnya.

Gemuruh melanda hati Sakura. Perasaan marah, benci, dan semua rasa sakit yang dia rasakan kembali naik kepermukaan.

Penyihir itu! Karena penyihir sialan di depannya saat ini semua perasaan itu menghampiri Sakura. Dengan gerakan serampangan, Sakura mencoba berdiri dari tidurnya. Dan kembali terjatuh ketika kakinya tepat menyentuh lantai kayu tersebut, nyeri kembali menyerang kakinya.

"Ow ..." Sakura merintih seraya memegang kakinya.

Shizune menghela napas berat. "Kau harusnya lebih berterima kasih kepada gadis yang baru saja kau takuti. Dia sudah merawatmu selama dua hari ini." Jelasnya.

"Dua hari?" ulang gadis itu. ' _Aku tak sadarkan diri selama dua hari.'_ Amarahnya kembali memuncak.

"Hilangkan kutukanku. Sekarang!" perintah Sakura dingin.

Shizune menatap Sakura dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Kau pikir dapat memerintahku dengan suara putri terbaikmu? _Oh god,_ tidakkah kau membaca buku tentang kisah dongeng klasik? Penyihir yang mengutuk tidak dapat menarik kutukannya." Terang Shizune.

"Mana kutahu! Ibu membakar semua buku itu ketika aku belum sempat membacanya!" bela Sakura.

"Lagipula, apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Uang?" Sakura bertanya meremehkan.

"Haah ..." Shizune kembali menghela napasnya. "Aku menginginkan lebih dari sekedar uang yang bisa kau ciptakan di Emyrlis, _Hime-sama."_

"Aku tak peduli! Kembalikan kehidupanku!" teriaknya emosi.

Shizune memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri. "Lebih baik kau fokuskan untuk menghancurkan kutukannya dnegan kekuatanmu sendiri."

Sakura dan Shizune saling bertatapan tajam saat sebuah suara kembali menginterupsi mereka.

"Senang melihatmu sudah sadar, Sakura- _hime."_ Sapa sosok tersebut.

Sakura dan Shizune mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

" _Lady_ Tsunade! Anda tak harus bangun dari tempat anda." Shizune berujar panik.

"Hus! Diamlah, Shizune. Aku ingin menyapa Putri Mahkota kita." Tsunade berujar seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Kau juga penyihir?" Sakura bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, aku adalah Peri." Jawabnya.

"Eh?" Sakura nampak terkejut. _'Peri dan penyihir berada dalam satu tempat? Ini tidak mungkin! Apa yang terjadi di sini?'_ batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Ah, kurasa kau memiliki banyak pertanyaan dalam benakmu, Sakura- _hime_?"

"Kau tau siapa aku?" Sakura berujar tak percaya.

Tsunade tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan bodoh! Dia itu Peri, tentu saja dia tahu siapa kau, _Hime-sama._ " Timpal Shizune.

"Kami akan berusaha menjawab pertanyaanmu sebaik mungkin." Sambung Tsunade.

Sakura terdiam. Jujurnya, dia sendiri bingung harus mulai dari mana. Setelah memikirkan sesuatu, Sakura menarik napasnya sejenak.

"Beritahu aku bagaimana cara menghilangkan kutukanku?"

Tsunade tersenyum. "Kau hanya harus melakukan sesuatu sesuai dengan cerita tentang kutukanmu."

"Cerita? Maksudmu aku harus menjalankan peran sebagai Cinderella seperti pergi ke pesta danda dan menemukan pangeran?" ungkapnya.

Shizune dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan seperti itu, _Hime_. Datang ke pesta dansa? Oh ayolah, itu tradisi kuno dan tidak menarik."

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya penasaran. Sungguh, Sakura ingin kutukan ini segera lepas darinya.

"Kau tahu, Cinderella adalah gadis berhati murni. Kau harus melakukan tiga kebaikan untuk mendapatkan pasangan sepatu kacamu. Setelah kau mendapatkannya, maka kutukan itu akan menghilang." Terang Tsunade.

Sakura terdiam. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Tsunade tadi.

"Baiklah, Aku telah menyiapkan pakaian untukmu. Kami akan menunggumu di bawah."

Tsunade tersenyum singkat sebelum keluar dari kamar tersebut bersama Shizune yang mengiringinya di belakang.

.

.

Sakura mencoba bangkit kembali dari tidurnya. Kakinya kembali merasakan nyeri ketika bersentuhan dengan lantai kamar. Dia meraih pakaian yang diberikan oleh Tsunade tadi dan memakainya.

Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu mengamati dirinya yang terpantul di dalam cermin. Semua kehidupannya telah menghilang. Sekarang dia tak lebih dari seorang rakyat biasa yang bahkan tidak dikenali oleh Ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Mata Sakura kembali panas, tetapi gadis itu tetap menolak untuk menumpahkan air matanya. Dia adalah gadis yang kuat, dia tidak akan menangis dan tidak akan membiarkan penyihir brengsek yang telah mengutuknya itu memanfaatkan dirinya.

Menggenggam ujung roknya kasar, Sakura bertekat untuk segera melepaskan kutukannya dan membuat penyihir sialan itu menyesal. Lihat saja! Sakura akan segera melepaskan kutukannya.

Tekad gadis itu membara dalam jiwanya.

.

.

"Tempat apa ini?"

Gumaman itu lolos dari bibirya ketika mendapati banyak orang yang tengah bersantai seraya mengobrol bebas dengan rekannya.

Netra hijaunya mendapati gadis yang mengantarkan makanan untuknya tengah menyiapkan minuman di meja pelayan.

Dan saat mereka menyadari kehadiran Sakura, suasana ceria dan ramai tadi mendadak hening.

"Oh lihatlah, apa yang kita punya di sini. Putri es dari musim semi rupanya." Ejek wanita tua yang tengah menyesap minumannya.

"Huh?" Sakura mendelik tajam.

"Apakah itu benar?" timpal wanita lainnya.

"Kurasa dia dikutuk karena hati bekunya." Sahut pria lainnya.

Semuanya tertawa.

"Kalian ingat siapa aku dan masih memperlakukanku seperti ini!" geram Sakura.

" _Oh my_ , saat ini kau bukan lagi seorang Putri, bukan? Kau salah satu bagian dari kami, gadis kecil." Balas sang wanita tua tadi.

Sakura meremat roknya. Amarahnya kembali memuncak.

 ** _Prok ... prok ..._**

"Kalian semua tidak boleh begitu!" lerai Tsunade yang muncul dibalik tubuh Sakura.

Semuanya terdiam.

"Maafkan mereka, Sakura- _hime_. Mereka tidak bermaksud untuk menyindirmu." Jelas Tsunade.

Sakura terdiam. Ekor matanya melirik tajam kearah kerumunan orang yang kini tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Sakura berusaha acuh.

"Selamat datang di Kedai minuman, _Princess._ Rumah bagi mereka yang terkena kutukan." Sambut Tsunade.

"Anda membuatnya terdengar sebagai rumah liburan, Nona." Shizune menghela napasnya.

"Jangan menghancurkan momenku, Shizune!" semburnya.

Shizune tersenyum masam ketika Tsunade mendelik ke arahnya.

"Ke-dai mi-nu-man?"

Sakura mengamati sekitarnya.

"Kedai ini dibangun tiga tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya ketika jumlah orang yang terkena kutukan semakin meningkat." Terang Tsunade. "Tujuannya adalah mengumpulkan para orang-orang yang terkena kutukan dan berusaha menghilangkan kutukan tersebut bersama-sama. Tentunya hanya orang-orang yang terkena kutukan dan aliansi kami yang tahu tempat ini. Para penyihir jahat takkan pernah menemukannya." Sambungnya panjang lebar.

"Semua orang disini dikutuk? Berapa banyak orang yang masih mengingatku?" lirih Sakura.

"Kutukan tidak dapat mempengaruhi orang yang terkena kutukan juga, Putri. Dan pada kondisimu, semua orang melupakan bahwa Kau adalah Putri Mahkota."

Sakura melirik singkat ke arah Tsunade.

"Ah, karena mereka semua terkena kutukan mereka tidak akan melupakanmu. Pengecualian juga untuk para peri dan penyihir."

Tsunade berjalan ke meja _counter._

"Nah, aku akan memperkenalkan para penghuni kedai ini." Tsunade melambaikan tangannya meminta Ino mendekat.

"Ku yakin, kau pasti kenal dengannya, _Hime_. Dia Ino, Ino Yamanaka."

Tsunade memperkenalkan Ino yang tengah tersenyum ramah ke arah Sakura.

"Dan aku yakin juga, kau mengerti kenapa dia ada di sini." Dari belakang Shizune menimpali.

Sakura tetap diam mendengarkan semua celoteh menyindir Shizune dan memperhatikan penjelasan Tsunade.

" _Lady_ Tsunade, kami membawakan pesananmu."

Dari arah pintu masuk, muncul sepasang manusia yang mempunyai surai senada.

"Tuan Neji, Nona Ten ten. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Sakura menatap kaget kedua orang tersebut.

Neji dan Ten ten saling berpandangan.

"Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu?" Ten ten membuka suaranya sementara Neji menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Sakura kembali meminta penjelasan kepada Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Ah, mereka pengecualian, _Hime_." Jawab Tsunade. "Mereka meminjamkan kekuatannya untuk melindungi tempat ini."

"Melindungi?"

"Oh ayolah, aku sudah menjelaskannya tadi." Tsunade nampak menghela napas lelah. "Kau ingatkan tentang penyihir? Mereka disini melindungi kita agar para penyihir tidak tahu tempat ini." Tsunade kembali mengingatkan.

Sakura mengangguk singkat seraya tangannya menunjuk tepat ke arah Shizune. "Dan dia penyihir."

Shizune mendelik. "Tak semua penyihir jahat, _Hime_. Ingat itu! Oh ayolah, kau selalu melupakan bagian 'baik' bagi diriku." Napasnya menghembus kasar.

"Kau mengutukku." Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Kutukanmu merupakan sebuah ujian." Jelas Shizune.

Sakura tetap menatap tajam Shizune, mementahkan semua kalimat penyihir itu.

Merasa tak ada gunanya berdebat, Shizune memilih mengalah. Bagaimanapun, dia tahu bahwa Putri mahkota terkutuk itu memiliki sifat keras kepala melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"Nah, _Hime_ , Kami memiliki beberapa pekerjaan yang menunggu. Kuharap kau dapat mengakrabkan diri dengan yang lain." Tsunade membungkuk pamit sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu di sana bersama Ino.

"Berusahalah untuk tidak menambah jumlah musuhmu, Sakura- _hime_. Aku yakin, jika kau mendapat teman di sini, hal itu akan semakin memudahkanmu untuk melepaskan kutukanmu."

Shizune mengikuti langkah Tsunade seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Kini tinggalah Sakura bersama tiga orang yang tertinggal. Manik _emerald_ gadis itu kembali mengamati sekelilingnya.

Suhu ruang tersebut seakan semakin mendingin.

Orang-orang kembali menatapnya tajam seakan karena dirinya mereka semua terkena kutukan.

Sakura menjatuhkan pandangannya.

' _Membuat teman, kah? Satu-satunya yang kuanggap teman hanyalah bonekaku. Aku tidak butuh teman! Aku akan melepaskan kutukan ini sendiri!' pikirnya._

"Aku akan mengatakan bahwa tidak sopan untuk menatapku seperti itu." tegurnya.

Semua orang saling menatap.

Kemudian, salah satu pria berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah marah. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

Neji dan Ten ten langsung mengambil tindakan dengan berdiri dihadapan gadis itu.

"Aku harap kalian masih mengingat peraturannya." Suara dingin Neji menggema di ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang ada di masa lalu, tetap berada di tempatnya. Kami tidak akan menolerir jika kalian melukai orang-orang yang ada di sini." Timpal Ten ten dengan tangan yang siap menarik pedangnya.

Orang tersebut mendecih.

"Jika, kalian melanggar peraturan di sini maka kami tidak akan segan dengan kalian. Siapapun itu!" suara dingin Neji kembali terdengar.

Pria tersebut akhirnya kembali duduk, begitupun orang-orang di sana yang kembali mengorol dan menikmati makanan mereka.

' _Mantan prajurit tertinggi Emyrlis memang hebat.'_ Pikir Sakura ketika melihat suasana kembali normal.

Mereka membenci Sakura, itulah pikiran gadis itu. Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang membencinya. Apakah karena dia Putri Mahkota? atau karena mereka tidak mengingat siapa dirinya? Sakura tidak mengerti dimana kesalahannya. Satu-satunya yang menghargai dirinya hanyalah Ino, Ten ten dan Neji.

' _Berada di sini mungkin pilihan yang buruk.'_ Pikir Sakura masam. Sepertinya orang-orang di sini tidakkan mau untuk membantunya. Mereka mungkin lebih bahagia melihat gadis itu menderita. Sekarang, Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana cara mencari tiga buah kebaikan yang dapat menghancurkan kutukannya.

Gadis itu kembali terdiam di bangku sudut meja pelayan.

"Boleh aku menemanimu?"

Sebuah suara memecahkan lamunannya.

Sakura terdiam. Wanita ini. Wanita yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya saat ini adalah wanita yang dia temui di toko boneka beberapa waktu yang lalu. Gadis itu menatap heran ke arah wanita itu. Kecantikan membuat Sakura sulit untuk bernapas.

"Anda yang di toko waktu itu, bukan?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Kau benar, aku di sana untuk mengambil beberapa keperluan milik temanku. Suatu kehormatan bagiku karena kau mengingatku."

Sakura mengamati wanita itu dari atas ke bawah.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Naruko."

"Naruko?"

"Nama yang cantik, bukan?" Naruko mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura terdiam dan sedikit menggeser duduknya.

" _Dobe_ , kenarsisanmu membuat Tuan Putri takut." Timpal bocah lelaki bersurai donker di belakangnya.

Sakura terpengarah. "Kau ...," dia menunjuk bocah itu. "Kau anak kecil pesulap itu, kan?" Sakura berujar tak percaya.

"Anak kecil?" Desis Sasuke dengan tatapan menajam.

"Suatu kebanggaan, bukan? Bocah." Naruko tertawa.

"Bicara sekali lagi maka aku akan menghancurkan wajahmu, _Dobe_." Geram Sasuke.

"Kau ingin memukul wajah seorang Lady?" Naruko menunjuk dirinya.

Sasuke tak menanggapi, netra kelamnya menatap ke arah Sakura.

"Namaku Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Aku memiliki kutukan ' _Neverlands'._ " Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kalau kau sendiri, apa kutukanmu, Putri?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apakah semua orang menceritakan kutukan mereka?"

"Kita bebas membicarakannya di sini, _Hime_. Hal itu dapat membantu untuk saling menolong mematahkan kutukannya. Akan sulit mematahkan sebuah kutukan jika kita tetap diam," Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, matanya kini melirik tajam ke arah Naruko.

" _Well_ , beberapa orang tetap berusaha merahasiakannya."

Naruko tersenyum lebar. Senyuman itu tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Sakura kini beralih menatap langsung ke arah Sasuke. "Apa semua orang berhasil mematahkan kutukan mereka?"

"Untuk saat ini, tidak semua. tetapi beberapa orang sudah mematahkan kutukan mereka." Jawab Sasuke dengan salah tau tangan di pinggang.

"Beberapa tidak menjamin aku dapat mematahkan kutukanku." Desah gadis itu.

"Setidaknya mereka berusaha." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, manis, bagaimana denganmu? Mungkin kami berdua bisa membantumu." Naruko menimpali.

" ... ' _Cinderella'_." Sakura menjawab pelan.

"Ya Tuhan, ' _Cinderella_ '?" Naruko menatapnya terkejut.

"Ayolah, itu hanya namanya Saja. Ada penjelasan lain tentang kutukan itu." Sambung Sasuke.

"Ya kau benar, _Teme_. Dari Kaya menjadi miskin." Jawab Naruko.

"Kau benar." Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu, _Dobe_." Sasuke meletakkan barang bawaannya. "Lebih baik kau tinggalkan saja dia, _Hime_. Semua ucapannya hanyalah omong kosong."

"He?" Sakura menjerit kaget.

Mereka bertiga kini terdiam.

"Sakura- _hime_."

Suara Tsunade mengisi keheningan mereka. Entah sejak kapan peri tersebut berada di antara mereka.

"Boleh aku berbicara denganmu? Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sakura mengangguk singkat dan mengikuti Tsunade menuju sebuah ruangan di belakang kedai.

.

.

Manik _emerald_ Sakura seakan ingin meloncat dari tempatnya.

"Aku rasa tak perlu memperkenalkannya." Tsunade tersenyum kecut sambil melirik pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Gaara?" lirih Sakura.

Pemuda merah itu terdiam sejenak. "Jadi, kau benar-benar kena kutukan." Terdengar suara yang berasal dari boneka yang selalu berada di pundak pemuda itu. Boneka cokelat mirip Tanuki berekor satu.

"Aku yang memberikan Shukaku kepada Gaara. Jadi dia tetap dapat mengeluarkan suaranya." Terang Tsunade.

"Shukaku?"

"Panggilan untuk boneka imut dipundak Gaara. Manis, bukan?" Tsunade tersenyum cerah.

" _Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sakura-hime._ "

Suara Shukaku berubah ketika memperkenalkan dirinya. Suaranya akan menjadi lebih rendah ketika Gaara yang berucap. Mungkin, itu adalah suara asli dari Gaara.

"Tunggu ... kau mengingatku?" Sakura bertanya hati-hati.

"Kutukan ' _mermaid'_."

"Eh?"

"Itulah kutukanku."

Sakura terdiam. Jadi, selama ini Gaara jarang berbicara karena dia juga kena kutukan, itulah pikiran Sakura.

"Apakah semua orang tahu?"

"Tentu saja, mereka semua keluargaku."

"Bahkan, Raja?" Sakura bertanya penasaran.

"Dia lebih dari tahu." Jawab singkat pemuda itu.

Hati Sakura berdenyut perih. Ternyata selama ini, hanya dirinya yang tidak tahu mengenai Gaara yang terkena kutukan.

"Jadi ... selama ini hanya aku yang tidak tahu." Sakura berujar rendah.

"Tentu." Gaara menghembuskan napasnya. "Bukankah, kau juga tidak peduli." Lanjutnya sarkastik.

Sakura kembali terdiam. Yang diucapkan Gaara tak sepenuhnya salah. Dia memang tidak peduli terhadap pemuda itu dan keluarganya. Tetapi tetap saja, Sakura merasakan berat di hatinya. Lagi, lagi-lagi hanya Sakuralah yang ditinggalkan di belakang.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Ah, Aku sedang membantu Gaara untuk mencari cara mematahkan kutukannya." Tsunade menjelaskan seraya tersenyum masam.

"Aku tidak ...," ucapan Gaara terhenti.

"aku datang kemari hanya ingin memastikan apakah kau benar-benar terkena kutukan. Aku kaget ketika tidak melihatmu di Istana, dan lebih mengagetkan lagi, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengingatmu." Jelas pemuda itu.

Ah, Sakura ingat kalau ini sudah beberapa hari terlewat sejak dia pertama kali dikutuk.

"Bagaimana keadaan di sana?" Sakura bertanya pelan, rasanya dia tidak ingin mendengar jawaban yang Gaara ucapkan, tetapi sebagian dirinya merasa penasaran.

"Lebih hidup dan bahagia." Tandas Gaara.

"Bahagia?" Suara Sakura nampak bergetar.

"Aku tak pernah melihat keluargaku sebahagia ini. Kurasa, ada baiknya jika kau menghilang." Sambungnya.

Sakura terdiam seraya meremas rok biru selututnya. Gadis itu mencoba menghirup napas sedalam mungkin.

Selama ini, Sakura selalu merasa Gaara tidak pernah peduli dengan dirinya.

Tapi pada kenyataanya ...

Nyatanya ...

"Kau membenciku." pernyataan itu lolos dari mulutnya.

Gaara menghembuskan napasnya lagi. "Kau tidak berhak berperan seolah kau adalah korbannya." Suara dingin itu masuk ke telinga sakura.

"Tidak setelah apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Ibu dan kakakku." Pandangan dari _jade_ itu menajam. "Perlu kau tahu, aku selama ini diam karena Temari yang memintanya." Jelasnya.

"Dan ... aku turut berbahagia. sebab sekarang kau sudah menghilang dari tempat itu."

Sakura semakin terdiam. _Emerald_ nya menatap kosong lantai kayu di bawahnya. Seraya menahan air yang ingin tumpah dari kedua matanya. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Tidak, bahkan sampai dia mati sekalipun. Sebab, Ibunya selalu membenci air matanya.

 _'Aku kuat! Aku tidak boleh bersikap lemah!'_ pikiran Sakura terus menerus menggema dalam benaknya.

Tidak berusaha peduli, Gaara berjalan melewati Sakura.

"Aku datang hanya untuk memastikan hal ini. Aku pulang sekarang." Ucapnya kepada Tsunade lalu membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

Selepas dari kepergian Gaara, suasana di sana kembali mendingin.

"Mereka lebih bahagia ketika aku menghilang." Lirih gadis itu.

"Keberedaanmu di Istana terhapus karena kutukanmu, Sakura- _hime_. Semua itu bukan berarti mereka bahagia tanpamu." Tsunade mencoba menenangkan gadis itu yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Sakura.

"Bahkan raja ...,"

"Apa yang kuharapkan ...," gadis itu terus merancau. Perasaannya hancur. Bahkan sakit, pun tak dapat menjelaskan suasana hatinya saat ini.

"Kenapa Anda membawaku kemari? Orang-orang disini-"

"Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian tadi. Maaf."

"Anda tahu kalau mereka semua membenciku, bukan?"

Tsunade terdiam. Wanita bersurai pirang itu kehabisan kata-katanya.

"Apa yang sudah pernah aku lakukan kepada mereka? Aku tidak mengerti apa kesalahanku!"

Gadis itu menggeram rendah. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan dipikirannya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang salah dari dirinya.

Tsunade menatap nanar ke arah gadis itu. Dengan langkah pelan, wanita tersebut mendekati Sakura dan merengkuhnya pelan.

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya padamu." Ucap Tsunade lembut seraya mengelus suraya pink panjang Sakura.

"Kapan waktu yang tepat?"

"Suatu saat kami akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu, _Hime_. Untuk saat ini, bersabarlah Sakura- _hime_. Saat ini, terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi padamu."

Sakura mengangguk paham dalam pelukan tsunade.

"Sebaiknya, saat ini kau fokus untuk mematahkan kutukanmu." Sarannya.

Sakura kembali mengangguk singkat. Sang peri benar, saat ini, lebih baik dia memfokuskan diri untuk mencari cara agar kutukannya menghilang.

 **-t.b.c-**


	3. Saling membantu

**Cursed Princess**

 **.**

 **Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Based on Otome Game by Dicesuki**

 **Warnings:**

 **AU, OOC, dan mungkin Typo sedikit bertebaran.**

 **-Probably, Sakura Centric-**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it~**

 **.**

Sakura tidak tahu sejak kapan ini mulai terjadi. Seingatnya, dia baru saja bertemu dengan Gaara-terpuruk akan kenyataan yang diceritakan oleh pemuda itu- dan _Lady_ Tsunade memberikan dukungannya.

Tapi, saat ini, sepasang peri-penyihir itu malah berdebat.

"Tidak ... Tidak ... tidak ... Aku tidak setuju, _Lady_ Tsunade!" Shizune kembali menyanggah.

" _Jaa,_ apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tsunade kembali bertanya.

Keduanya nampak berpikir, meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri kaku di antara mereka dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Akhirnya gadis itu buka suara.

"Apa? Tentu saja kami membicarakan tentang tugasmu." Tatapan Shizune kini beralih ke arah gadis musim semi itu.

"Aku?" Salah satu alisnya naik.

"Ya, tentu saja kau, _Hime_. Kau tidak memiliki tempat untuk pulang, bukan?"

Kalimat yang diucapkan Shizune menohok dirinya. Benar, dia memang tidak memiliki tempat untuk pulang saat ini. Semua orang telah melupakannya. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi.

Pandangan gadis itu menunduk seraya menghalau perasaan marah dan takut yang kembali memuncak.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak! Dia tidak ingin kembali hidup dijalanan seperti kemarin. Dia juga tidak ingin merasakan penderitaan serta kelaparan dan terutama ditatap begitu hina oleh orang-orang sekitarnya.

Dia akan melakukan apapun agar tidak kembali ke jalanan. Pasti!

"Sakura- _hime_ dapat tinggal di sini."

Suara Tsunade yang masuk ke indera pendengarannya membuat _emerald_ itu berkaca-kaca. Ah, kalimat Tsunade kembali membawa perasaannya untuk mengingat sebuah harapan.

"Tentu saja, dia juga akan bekerja seperti yang lainnya."

Dan ucapan selanjutnya kembali membuat sakura tersadar agar tidak pernah berharap terlalu tinggi.

"...A-apa!" Sakura seketika berteriak.

Tsunade tersenyum. "Kau tahu, _Hime_ , sihir juga memiliki batasannya, sama seperti hal lainnya. Uang tidak muncul dari udara, hal itupun berlaku bagi para peri."

Sakura membulatkan _emerald_ -nya.

"Kedai ini tidak memiliki begitu banyak pelanggan, karena para pelanggannya hanya orang-orang yang terkena kutukan." Tsunade mulai menjelaskan kembali. "Aku memang menjual ramuanku, tetapi itu tetap tidak cukup untuk menutupi semua biaya yang dikeluarkan."

"Aku pikir peri hidup dalam kekayaan! _Lady_ Tsunade, anda miskin?"

Ucapan reflek Sakura membuat Tsunade tersenyum kecut dan Shizune tertawa kencang.

"Hahaha ... bahkan Putri es kita mengatakannya." Ucap Shizune.

"Dan anda masih menolong orang-orang? Harusnya anda meninggalkan mereka dan hidup untuk dirimu sendiri." Sakura memberikan pendapatnya.

Lagi, Tsunade hanya tersenyum tipis. "Dan meninggalkan mereka yang membutuhkan bantuan? Aku tidak dapat melakukannya."

"Ya, kau benar. Kebaikan _Lady_ Tsunade merupakan sifat terburuknya." Timpal Shizune.

Tsunade menghela napasnya. "Bisa kita hentikan pembicaraan ini?"

"Baiklah ... baiklah, kita kembali ke topik awal." Shizune mengakhiri.

Mereka berdua kembali berpikir. Hingga ...

"Hah ... aku menyerah." Shizune melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak yakin 'Putri es dari musim semi' bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna." Sambungnya yang dihadiahi sebuah _deathglare_ manis dari Sakura.

"Jangan begitu, Shizune. Jika Naruko bisa, aku yakin Sakura- _hime_ juga bisa." Bela Tsunade.

"Naruko? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya menjadi berguna." Balas Shizune dengan helaan napas lelah.

Kedua kembali berpikir.

"Juru masak?" Saran Tsunade.

" _No way_! Dia baru saja membakar _salad_ , _Lady_ Tsunade." Tolak Shizune cepat.

"Kau benar." Tsunade memasang pose berpikir dengan sebuah tangan di bawah dagu.

"Resepsionis?" usulnya lagi.

"Dan Anda akan kehilangan semua pelanggan anda." Timpal Shizune.

Keduanya saling berpandangan seraya sama-sama menghembuskan napasnya.

"Kau memiliki sebuah keahlian, _Hime_?" tanya Tsunade lembut.

Yang dipandang langsung gelagapan. Sakura mencoba berpikir apa keahliannya sebab, selama ini dia hidup dikelilingi para pelayan dan pengawal yang akan mengerjakan apapun untuknya.

Merasa _hopeless_ , Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya berusaha keras agar tidak meninju wajah Shizune yang kembali menyeringai angkuh ke arahnya.

"Aha!" Tsunade akhirnya menemukan ide.

Peri tersebut bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu dan dalam jangka waktu beberapa menit kemudian, kembali dengan sebuah benda di tangannya.

Seringai Shizune semakin lebar sementara Sakura melotot tajam.

"Kalau begitu ini tugasmu." Ucap Tsunade sumringah.

"Hah! Apa maksudnya ini!" Sakura berteriak tak terima.

"Kurasa itu cocok untuknya." Shizune menyetujui seyara menahan tawanya.

"Anda ingin saya menyapu lantai ini setiap hari!?" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Ada yang salah?" Tsunade malah berucap tanpa dosa. "Aku sudah memberinya pita agar terlihat manis." Sambungnya seraya tersenyum.

Shizune menjetikkan jari tangannya hingga muncul lingkaran sihir. "Dan aku sudah memberikannya mantra agar pekerjaanmu lebih mudah, _Hime_ - _sama_." Sambungnya dengan seringai iblis.

Sakura melotot. Namun, tatapan itu seketika berubah kaget ketika sapu di tangannya bergerak sendiri dan menarik tubuhnya mengikuti gerak sapu tersebut.

"Mantra apa yang kau berikan pada sapu ini, Penyihir sialan!" umpat Sakura.

Shizune mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku hanya memberi mantra agar dia bergerak menyapu ruangan ketika kau berada di dekatnya."

Sakura kembali mendelik tajam. Tetapi dia pun tak dapat melakukan apapun karena tubuhnya sudah terseret oleh sapu itu.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan _Hime_." Goda Shizune yang pergi dari ruangan kedai tersebut bersama Tsunade.

.

.

Hari berganti dengan begitu lambat-pikir Sakura. Gadis itu merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan berusaha untuk tidur. Penyihir sialan itu benar-benar membuat harinya buruk.

.

 _Drap ... drap ..._

 _"Cepat panggil Lady Tsunade dan Ino."_

 _"Ah, kurasa kita bisa meletakkannya di sini."_

 _"Kau yakin dia baik-baik saja?"_

 _"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!"_

Sakura segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Kepalanya mendadak terasa sakit ketika dia bangun secara tiba-tiba. _Emerald_ itu menukik waspada ketika mendengar suara derap langkah tergesa dari lantai bawah.

Dengan pelan dan hati-hati, Sakura turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke sumber suara.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Suara Sakura dari balik pintu membuat Tenten dan Neji seketika menoleh.

"Sakura- _hime_? Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?" Tenten bertanya.

"Hmm ..." Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi langkah Kaki dan suara Neji- _san_ membuatku terkejut." Jelasnya.

"Ah, kami minta maaf." Sambung Neji dari belakang.

Sakura bungkam. Alisnya bertaut curiga ketika melihat sosok lelaki bersurai kelam tengah tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di sofa.

"Kami menemukan dia terluka ketika berpatroli. Jadi kami membawanya kemari." Jelas Neji.

"Pria yang terluka ...? tunggu, apa yang kalian lakukan di luar jam segini?" tanya Sakura penasaran ketika melihat jam masih menunjukan pukul dua dini hari.

"Dan aku akan bertanya hal yang sama padamu, _Hime_."

Suara dari balik punggung Sakura membuat gadis itu melompat kaget.

"aku sudah memanggil _Lady_ Tsunade dan Ino. Mereka berdua tengah menuju kemari." Sambung Sasuke yang kini menatap Sakura meminta jawaban.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" _emerald_ itu menatap datar _onyx_ yang kini menatapnya.

"Kau seharusnya istirahat." Sasuke berucap tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku sedang melakukannya ketika mendengar suara berisik dari lantai bawah!" bela Sakura.

"Dan kau segera kemari karena penasaran?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

"Haah ...," Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya. "Dasar penasaran seperti biasa." Bocah cilik itu mengumam pelan, sangat pelan hingga tidak ada satupun yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Neji- _san_ , Tenten- _san_ , Kami akan kembali ke kamar kami." Pamit Sasuke.

"Ayo, _Hime_ - _sama_." Tangan kecilnya menarik tangan kanan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Terima Kasih, Sasuke- _sa_ -."

Ucapan tenten terpotong ketika Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti kepada mereka berdua.

"Sasuke- _san_." Ucap cepat Tenten yang hanya dihadiahi anggukan singkat dari bocah tersebut.

.

.

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

"Selamat istirahat kembali, _Hime_. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Ucapnya seraya berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam terpaku.

Gadis itu mengamati tangan kanannya yang baru saja digenggam oleh bocah cilik itu. Rasanya, aneh. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa bahwa sifat Sasuke lebih dewasa darinya.

.

.

Pagi hari yang dingin, sedingin tatapan _emerald_ Sang Putri Mahkota yang kini menatap nampan di tangannya.

Tadi dia baru saja bertemu dengan Ino. Gadis itu terlihat sangat sibuk sehingga meminta bantuan Sakura untuk mengantarkan makanan kepada pemuda yang pingsan semalam. Tidak ada luka yang serius, karena itulah Tsunade memperkirakan bahwa pemuda itu akan segera sadar pagi ini.

" _Oh my_ , apa yang telah dilakukan oleh nampan malang itu sehingga kau menatapnya begitu menusuk."

Ah ... lagi-lagi suara ini. Tatapan dingin Sakura kini menatap sinis sang penyihir cokelat dihadapannya.

"Ya ... aku harus mengatakan bahwa aneh rasanya melihat Putri sepertimu berperilaku baik kepada seseorang."

Benar, bukan? Penyihir sialan itu selalu saja membuat masalah dengannya.

"Apa maumu?" ucapnya dingin.

"Aku memiliki pertanyaan untuk pemuda semalam. Dan melihatmu yang mengantarkan makanan, sepertinya aku ditugaskan bersamamu." Jelas Shizune.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang mengantarkannya sekalian." Perintah Sakura.

Shizune menyeringai. "Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk memerintahku, Nona. Ayo, kurasa pelanggan kita sudah menunggu."

Merasa tidak ada jalan keluar Sakura mengikuti langkah Shizune dari belakang.

.

Satu hal yang melenceng dari perkiraan Sakura pagi ini adalah tentang penampilan pria tersebut. Awalnya, Sakura berpikir jika pria itu adalah pria tua yang kelaparan di tengah jalan. Nyatanya, pria itu terlihat muda. Mungkin, dia masih berada di usia duapuluh tahunan.

"Senang melihatmu masih bernapas dan kembali sadar."

Shizune berucap seraya berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu terdiam ketika melihat Shizune dan Sakura yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Tatapan pemuda itu nampak mengecil.

"Kenapa dia melihat kita seperti itu?" tanya Sakura yang merasa tak nyaman.

Shizune menaikan bahunya.

"Kami memiliki beberapa pertanyaan untukmu." Ucap Shizune.

Pemuda itu nampak diam seraya memandang mereka berdua tajam.

"... Apa aku sudah mati?" tanyanya ambigu.

Shizune dan Sakura saling berpandangan heran.

"Apa?" Shizune mencoba mengulangi pendengarannya.

"Apa aku berada di surga? atau mungkin ...," pemuda menjeda kalimatnya. "Kalian adalah malaikat yang jatuh ke Bumi?" lanjutnya dengan sinar mata yang nampak berbinar.

Sakura menatap orang tersebut jijik.

"... ah ... aku mengerti," ucap Shizune malas.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang pria sepertiku untuk kalian, gadis manis?"

Aura Sakura dan Shizune seketika menggelap.

"Ah, kalian bisa bergabung denganku di atas sini. Kalian tahu, di sini masih banyak ruang kosong untuk kalian berdua." Lanjutnya.

Sakura menggenggam erat nampan berisi makanan tersebut.

"Boleh aku melemparkan nampan ini ke wajahnya?" gumam Sakura.

"Aku akan mendukungmu kali ini, _Hime_ - _sama_." Shizune menyetujui.

" _Hime_ - _sama_? Ah, tentu saja kalau kedua gadis cantik seperti kalian adalah seorang Putri. Oh ... lihatlah, betapa anggunnya kau memegang nampan tersebut."

Pemuda itu kian menyerocos tidak jelas.

"Shizune ...," berkat pemuda tersebut, Sakura memanggil nama Shizune untuk pertama kalinya sejak setelah dia terkena kutukan.

Shizune menatap Sakura. "Bolehkah aku benar-benar melemparkan nampan ini ke wajahnya?" tanya Sakura lagi. Genggamannya semakin kuat hingga menyebabkan nampan itu sedikit bergetar.

"Silahkan, _Hime_ - _sama_." Shizune menggerkan tangannya seakan mempersilahkan Sakura bergerak.

"Oh ... pukul aku! Pukul hatiku dengan sangat keras."

"Kau-,"

"Ah, kau sudah sadar."

Suara Tsunade membuat gerakan tangan Sakura terhenti.

" _Godness_ ... wanita cantik lainnya. Bagaimana hatiku bisa menangani kecantikan kalian bertiga."

Tsunade nampak terdiam di tempatnya seraya melayangkan tatapan bertanya kepada mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya Kasanova gila ini terkena penyakit otak!" Shizune mendengus kesal.

Pemuda itu berhenti. Matanya kembali menelisik tajam ke arah gadis bersurai gulali itu.

"Apa?" ketus Sakura.

"Kau ... kau nampak tak asing." Ucapnya seraya mengamati Sakura dari atas hingga bawah.

Manik kelamnya membulat dengan tangannya yang sontak menunjuk Sakura. "Kau Putri Mahkota! Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" teriaknya kemudian.

"Jika, kau mengenalnya maka kau ..." Tsunade nampak berpikir.

"Pastinya!" sambung Shizune. "Dia bukan peri maupun penyihir. Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengingat putri es kita." Tegasnya.

Tsunade mengangguk paham.

"Siapa namamu, tuan?" Tanya Tsunade.

Pemudai itu nampak terdiam.

"Aku akan senang menjawab pertanyaan darimu, _Lady_. Tapi ...,"

Perkataan pemuda itu terhenti. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut seakan berpikir keras. Manik kelam itu kemudian melirik sebuah buku catatan di atas meja.

Diraihnya buku tersebut dan membolak-balik halamannya.

"Kurasa ... Namaku Sai." Ucapnya pelan.

Tsunade dan Shizune saling berpandangan.

"Amnesia?" Shizune bertanya penasaran.

"Aku tahu semua tentang kota ini dan ... beberapa informasi yang tercatat di buku ini beserta fakta bahwa aku terkena kutukan _'Rumpelstiltskin'."_ Jelasnya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana cara mematahkan kutukannya?" tanya Tsunade hati-hati.

Pria tersebut mengangguk. "Seorang penyihir berkata padaku untuk menemukan tiga jurnal. Dan ... aku sudah memilikinya satu. Sayangnya buku ini kosong dan hanya berisi satu kata yang aku yakini itu adalah namaku." Jelas Sai.

Tsunade mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, kami akan berusaha menolongmu. Untuk saat ini sebaiknya kau sarapan dan kami akan menunggu di bawah jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Tsunade, Shizune, dan Sakura segera pergi dari ruangan pemuda tersebut.

.

.

Selepas dari mengantarkan makanan ke kamar Sai, Sakura kembali bekerja membantu Ino di kedai minuman. Sai pun turut membantu sebagai pelayan ketika Ino memarahinya, karena dia hanya berguling-guling di kasur tidak memiliki pekerjaan.

Jangan tanyakan Shizune, Penyihir itu sudah kabur duluan karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan sang Kasanova amnesia. Sebenarnya, Shizune sempat protes ketika Tsunade mengizinkan Sai untuk tinggal di Kedai sampai kutukannya hilang.

"Kau di sini bukan untuk tebar pesona, Sai!" tegur Shizune yang baru kembali memasuki ruangan kedai minuman.

"Tapi, _Lady_ ini tidak dapat diabaikan."

"Oh, tuan Sai, kau membuatku malu." Ucap gadis itu malu-malu.

Wajah Shizune menggelap. "Aku tidak habis pikir tentang jalan pikiran _Lady_ Tsunade! Kenapa dia mau menampung orang yang tidak berguna seperti, Kasanova amnesia itu dan Naruko!" protes penyihir itu.

"Kami pulang!"

" _Shit! Speak of the devil_!" umpat sang penyihir yang kalimatnya harus di sensor.

"Kau merindukanku?" Naruko mengerling ke arah Shizune.

Gadis itu baru saja pulang setelah menghilang seharian kemarin. Katanya, ada pekerjaan yang harus dia kerjakan.

Dan di belakangnya, nampak Sasuke yang tengah membawa beberapa kardus perlengkapan dengan susah payah. Tubuh kecilnya tenggelam dibalik kardus-kardus tersebut.

"Kenapa aku harus membawa semua ini?" protesnya.

"Karena kau telah membuatku mengerjakan tugasmu di toko boneka kemarin." Jawab Naruko. "Dan ... Sudah tugas seorang lelaki membawakan barang seorang _Lady_." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Kuletakkan di sini saja kalau begitu!" Sasuke menjatuhkan kardus tersebut.

Manik _Sapphire_ Naruko membulat. "Hey, kardus itu berisis barang berharga, _Teme_!" protesnya.

"Selamat datang Nona Naruko. Kelihatannya anda dapat melewati hari ini dengan baik, Sasuke- _Sama_." Sambut Ino.

"Ino ... aku sudah mengingatkanmu." Peringat Sasuke.

Sontak Ino langsung menutup mulutnya. "Maaf Sasuke- _sam_ , eh, Sasuke- _san_." Ralatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya singkat.

Naruko berjalan mendekati Sai.

"Jadi ini anggota baru kita?" tanya Naruko tanpa menyadari kalau Sai tengah mengamatinya secara _intens_.

Detik selanjutnya, semua terdiam.

Syok tepatnya.

Sai, secara tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Naruko.

"Hidupku selama ini selalu tanpa warna. Dan sekarang, kau hadir mengisi ruang hampa tersebut. Tidak ada yang lebih bersinar, anggun, selain dirimu." Goda pemuda bersurai kelam itu seraya mengerlingkan matanya.

Naruko terdiam.

"Namaku Sai, Mari kita membicarakan pernikahan kita, Ratuku."

Semua orang menatap ke arah Naruko. Menanti reaksi dari gadis manis yang hobi menggoda para pria tersebut.

Ya, Sakura sendiri berharap Naruko dapat membuat Sai nampak seperti orang bodoh.

Namun nyatanya, gadis itu tetap diam.

"Jawab aku, wahai periku." Sai semakin mengerling ke arah Naruko.

"Singkirkan ..." Naruko berucap dingin dengan wajah yang menggelap.

"Ucapkanlah, Sayang." Ucap Sai yang tidak dapat melihat situasi sekarang.

"... Tangan Kotormu, dari diriku!" Naruko menepis kasar tangan Sai.

"Ow!" Sai meringis ketika Naruko menepis tangannya.

"Jangan lagi." Desah malas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan orang sepertimu!" Naruko berujar dingin.

"Maju, _Lady_! Hajar dia seperti kau menghajarku dulu!" teriak paman-paman tua dari arah pojokan.

"Hajar! Hajar! Hajar!" suara-suara lain kini semakin membuat ricuh kedai tersebut.

"Ratuku, kita tidak butuh kekerasan."

"Kau memanggilku apa!"

"Tenang!" Ino berteriak hingga membuat semua orang kembali diam. "Sai baru saja sembuh!" semburnya.

Naruko berjalan menjauh.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura nampak tak mengerti.

Sasuke menghela napasnya ketika Naruko duduk dengan wajah masam di sampingnya.

"Naruko itu laki-laki." Sasuke memulai penjelasannya. "Dia tidak perlu digoda ...,"

"Apalagi diajak untuk menikah." Sambungnya malas.

 _Emerald_ itu menatap tak percaya.

"Apa! Naruko ...," otak Sakura nampak masih belum mau menerima kenyataan. "Di-dia laki-laki?" Sakura memastikan sekali lagi.

Sasuke dan Naruko mengangguk bersamaan.

"Tidak mungkin!" Teriak Sai tidak terima.

"Maksudku, bagaimana bisa? Wajah itu, suara itu, dan ...," sai menjeda kalimatnya sejenak.

"Dadanya itu!"

Shizune langsung memukul telak kepala Sai. "Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika melihat wanita, hah!" semburnya.

"Tentu saja! Itukan aset-." Ucapan Sai terhenti ketika penyihir itu bersiap menjetikkan jari-jarinya.

Sakura menatap Naruko dengan _emerald_ yang tidak terbaca.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Ucapnya. "Aku punya alasanku sendiri." Lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu, kutukanmu?"

Naruko mengangguk.

" _Oh man_ , Hatiku rasanya hancur berkeping-keping." Ucap Sai yang kini berlari masuk ke dalam.

" _Lady_ Tsunade benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara mengumpulkan orang-orang unik." Komentar Sasuke ketika melihat Sai berlari masuk dengan ekspresi hancur.

"Ya, bisa dibilang itu salah satu kelemahannya." Shizune mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah semua, kembali bekerja." Perintahnya.

Sakura masih diam mematung.

Kenyataan bahwa Naruko adalah seorang lelaki benar-benar memukulnya telak.

' _Ini tidak adil!'_ pikirnya.

Dan dia yakin, jika para wanita di _Emyrlis_ tahu kenyataannya, mereka pasti akan memburu Naruko dan menghajarnya habis-habisan karena telah membuat mereka semua kalah telak darinya.

.

.

Tepat saat jam makan siang. Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang makan dengan Ino yang menyiapkan makanan mereka.

"Permisi, Apa _Lady_ Tsunade ada?"

Sebuah suara familiar kembali masuk ke indera pendengaran Sakura. Gerakkan gadis itu menjadi kaku seketika.

"Pangeran Gaara. Mari bergabung. Kami baru saja akan mulai makan siang." Tsunade menyambut kedatangan Gaara.

"Saya datang kemari hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, _Lady_ Tsunade." Gaara menolak secara halus.

"Tapi aku lapar."

"Pangeran, jika berkenan mari bergabung. Saya membuat makanan lebih banyak seperti biasanya." Timpal Ino.

Gaara menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Baiklah." Ujarnya mengalah. Pemuda itu mengambil tempat tepat di seberang Sakura.

Mereka pun memulai acara makan mereka. Suasana makan mereka dipenuhi dengan candaan. Suasananya benar-benar hidup dan bersahabat saat ini.

Sakura terdiam ketika perasaan asing kini masuk kedalam relung hatinya. Dia tidak mengerti, perasaan apa ini? Rasanya begitu menyesakkan dan asing. Emerald itu menatap kosng mangkuk di depannya.

"Sakura- _hime_ , anda baik-baik saja?" Ino menatap Sakura khawatir.

"Eh ... hmm ...," Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja." Lanjutnya dan menyendok pelan makanannya.

Baik Sasuke dan Gaara memperhatikan tingkah gadis itu.

"Kau tidak suka makanannya? Kudengar dari _Lady_ Shizune, kau menyukai menu ini." Ino kembali bertanya ketika melihat Sakura yang nampak tidak nafsu makan.

Sakura kembali menggeleng. "Aku suka menu makanannya. Hanya saja, aku tidak terbiasa makan bersama." Sakura tersenyum kecut.

Ya, dia ingat. Selama ini dia selalu makan sendiri. Bahkan, ketika ayahnya menikah lagi, dia tidak pernah merasakan suasana hangat saat makan seperti saat ini.

Selama dia makan bersama Ayah dan keluarga Karura, suasana mereka nampak canggung dan dingin.

"Kau bicara apa, _Hime_? Kita adalah keluarga, sudah wajar untuk makan bersama, bu-." Perkataan Neji terhenti ketika Tenten menginjak kakinya.

"Maafkan aku." Neji berujar pelan.

Raut wajah Sakura berubah pias.

 _'Keluarga, kah?'_ batin gadis itu masam.

Selama ini, dia sudah lama melupakan arti sebuah keluarga. Tepat ketika perang besar yang merengut nyawa Ibunya, ketidakberadaan Sang Ayah ketika dia menangis kesepian, ketidakadilan Ayahnya ketika lebih memperhatiakn kedua anak tirinya daripada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura iri! Ya, dia iri dengan semua hal yang didapatkan oleh Temari dan Gaara dari Ayahnya. Terutama, Sakura iri karena mereka lebih mendapatkan kasih sayang sang Ayanh dibandingkan dirinya.

' _Kau tidak butuh keluarga, Sayang.'_ Suara asing masuk ke dalam benak Sakura.

Gadis itu tetap menyendok makanannya dalam diam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Hime_ - _sama_ , bagaimana kemajuan dari kutukanmu?" Shizune nampak menyeringai memulai pertengkaran.

Sakura tetap diam dan berusaha acuh.

"Sakura- _hime_ , jika kau kesulitan melakukannya sendirian, kau bisa meminta saran dari kami." Saran Tsunade.

"Saran?" _emerald_ itu mengerjap pelan.

"Apa ... apa? _Hime_ -sama ingin meminta saran? Kalau begitu dia merupakan orang yang beruntung. Aku dapat memberikannya saran yang sangat berguna." Ujar Naruko membanggakan diri.

Sakura masih diam dalam pikirannya.

"Sakura- _hime_ membutuhkan saran? _Well_ ... dia orang yang beruntung karena aku dapat memberikannya saran yang bagus, lebih bagus dari seseorang yang menipu dunia." Timpla Sai yang kini malah saling bertatapan tajam dengan Naruko.

"Permisi?" Naruko berucap tak terima.

" _Well ... well ..._ dari cinta satu pihak menjadi musuh sejati." Komentar Sasuke malas.

"Dia menghancurkan hatiku!" bela Sai.

Sasuke membuang muka acuh. Manik kelam itu kini menatap _emerald_ di samping dengan tatapan lembut.

"Aku juga senang jika dapat membantumu semampuku, Sakura- _hime_." Ucapnya.

"Dan aku yakin Saudara tirimu juga mau membantu." Sambung Tsunade seraya tersenyum ke arah Gaara yang tetap diam.

"Aku sangat ingin dapat membantumu, _Hime_ , tetapi, memberi saran bukanlah keahlianku." Ino turut angkat bicara.

"Dan aku hanya mampu mengajari bagaimana cara berkelahi." Sambung Tenten.

Neji menahan tawanya. "tentu saja, karena Tenten juga sedang berusaha menjadi gadis yang baik, bukan?"

Tenten mendelik ke arah Neji. "Neji!" protesnya.

"Kau beruntung, bukan? Banyak orang yang ingin menolongmu?" Shizune tersenyum lembut. "Termaksud diriku, _Hime_."

Sakura terdiam. _Emerald_ nya memandang hampa makanan di depannya.

"Kenapa ...," Sakura bergumam lirih. "Kenapa kalian ingin menolongku?" tanyanya pelan.

"Karena inilah fungsi utama dari tempat ini." Balas Sasuke.

"Pelajaran pertama: bantulah orang yang dalam kesulitan semampu kita." Timbrung Tsunade.

Sakura kembali terdiam.

"Sakura- _hime_." Sasuke memanggil Sakura dengan senyuman tipis. "Kau bisa memberitahu kami semua jika kau butuh bantuan." Ucapnya.

Sakura mengangguk singkat.

Hati gadis itu nampak bergejolak. ' _Jangan pernah percaya kepada orang lain, kecuali dirimu sendiri. Jangan pernah peduli, kecuali terhadap dirimu sendiri'_ itulah yang selalu diajarkan kepada Sakura. Dan selama ini gadis itu berprinsip teguh dengan pendiriannya itu.

Tapi saat ini, orang-orang asing yang berada di dekatnya sekarang mau membantunya, tanpa mengharapkan imbalan apapun. Selama ini Sakura selalu merasa lebih baik hidup sendiri daripada kembali dikhianati.

Sekarang hati gadis itu kembali bimbang. Bagaimana caranya agar dia percaya kepada orang-orang ini sementara dirinya sendiri sudah lupa caranya mempercayai?

' _Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

 ** _-t.b.c-_**


	4. Let's pair up!

**Cursed Princess**

 **.**

 **Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Based on Otome Game by Dicesuki**

 **Warnings:**

 **AU, OOC, dan mungkin Typo sedikit bertebaran.**

 **-Probably, Sakura Centric-**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it~**

 **.**

Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Satu hari lagi yang melelahkan bagi gadis musim semi itu. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit ketika mengingat percakapan mereka siang tadi.

Tangan putihnya terulur menggenggam liontin sepatu kacanya seraya merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Entah karena terlalu lelah, atau terlalu marah. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan dirinya.

"Aku hanya butuh melakukan tiga kebaikan." Gumamnya seraya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. "tapi kurasa itu tidaklah mudah." Lirihnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya kini tengah mencari berbagai cara agar dia dapat segera terlepas dari kutukannya. Apapun caranya. Namun, pada akhirnya dia menyerah. Pikirannya kosong.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Ibu?" lanjutnya seraya menutup kedua _emerald_ indahnya dengan tangan kiri.

Dan tak lama, kegelapan kembali menyelimutinya diiringi dengan sebuah siluet buram tentang dirinya di masa kecil.

.

 _"Perasaan pribadi merupakan sebuah kelemahan, Sayang. Dan kelemahan itu akan membuat orang lain dapat menjatuhkanmu."_

 _Sakura kecil terdiam seraya menggenggam ujung dress-nya._

 _"Karena itulah kau tidak boleh menunjukkannya! Kau harus tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kau adalah gadis yang kuat."_

 _Gadis kecil itu mengangguk patuh. "Baik, Ibu."_

 _"Dan jangan biarkan kebaikan palsu menipumu! Orang-orang akan berpura-pura baik padamu untuk mencari tahu kelemahan dirimu."_

 _Gadis kecil itu tetap terdiam ketika wanita anggun itu mendekatinya dan mengelus lembut pipi ranumnya._

 _"Tapi kau bisa percaya pada Ibu, Sayang. Ibu tidak akan pernah menyakitimu, berbohong padamu, apalagi mengkhianatimu."_

 _"Saku hanya butuh Ibu seorang."_

 _Gadis itu lagi-lagi mengangguk patuh._

 _"Ibu mencintaimu, Sayang." Ucapnya sambil memeluk Sakura kecil._

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu ... Ibu."_

 _._

 _Emerald_ itu kembali terbuka dan tubuhnya terduduk secara tiba-tiba. Jantungnya kembali berpacu kencang dengan keringat yang membasahi dahinya.

"Mimpi?" gumam lirih gadis itu.

Lagi. Sakura memimpikan tentang dirinya saat masih kecil, Lagi.

Mata gadis itu memanas ketika kembali teringat kepada Ibunya, Ibu yang sangat dicintainya, dunianya yang sekarang telah hilang.

Dengan kasar Sakura mengelap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan. Dia tidak akan menangis! Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak diizinkan untuk menangis karena dia adalah gadis yang kuat.

Gadis itu beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke lantai bawah guna mencari segelas air. Mimpinya tadi kembali membawa kenangan pahit dan dia tidak terbiasa kembali tidur sebelum minum.

.

.

 ** _Kreeek ..._**

Sakura membuka pintu penghubung antara ruang penginapan dan kedai minuman itu secara perlahan.

Seketika, langkahnya terhenti dengan manik _emerald_ itu berkilau takjub.

Puluhan _orbs_ yang bersinar bagaikan kunang-kunang menghiasi ruang resepsionis tempat mereka sering menerima tamu.

Di tengah ruangan tersebut, Sakura dapat melihat punggung Sasuke yang membelakanginya. Bocah cilik itu menjentikkan jarinya. Dan di setiap suara jentikkan yang tercipta jumlah _orbs_ itu semakin bertambah.

"Bukan ... bukan ini." Gumam Sasuke.

Bocah cilik itu kemudan menjentikkan jarinya lagi. Dan ...

Sinar kekaguman dalam _emerald_ itu sinar seiring pecahnya _orb-Orb_ tersebut bagaikan gelembung sabun yang pecah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Suara Sakura membuat tubuh Sasuke seketika berbalik ke arahnya.

"Sakura- _hime_? Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini?" Manik kelam itu nampak terkejut, namun wajah _stoic-_ nya mampu menutupi raut keterkejutan itu.

"Aku berniat untuk mengambil minum ketika melihat bola-bola cahaya tadi. Benda apa itu?" Sakura kembali bertanya penasaran.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum tipis. "Aku sedang mempraktikan salah satu trik sihirku. Aku belum bisa menguasainya."

"Sihir?" Sakura menaikkan salah satuh alisnya, penasaran. "Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan sihir? Apakah kau penyihir? Atau peri?" cecarnya semakin penasaran.

Sudut bibir Sasuke semakin terangkat hingga membentuk sebuah seringai yang mencurigakan. "Seorang pesulap handal tidak pernah membocorkan rahasianya, Putri." Ucapnya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya ketika melihat seringai Sasuke, bocah cilik itu tengah menggodanya.

"... Kau benar." Ucapnya malas.

Gadis musim semi itu akan kembali beranjak ke tempat tujuannya ketika dia kembali teringat akan satu hal. _Emerald_ itu kembali menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan takut dan tidak percaya diri.

"Kau butuh sesuatu, _Hime_?" Sasuke menatap langsung manik hijau itu ketika menyadari tatapan Sakura ke arahnya.

Sakura menarik napasnya.

" _Nee_ , Sasuke ...," Sakura menjeda kalimatnya ketika perasaan takut melanda hatinya. "Sasuke ... Apa kau-kau bisa memberitahuku apa itu kebaikan?" cicitnya.

"Huh?" bocah cilik itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu kaget?" protes gadis itu.

Gadis musim semi itu mulai merasa kalau wajah Sasuke menunjukan penolakan untuk membantunya.

Sakura mendesah pasrah. "Baiklah ... tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak-."

"Tidak!" Sasuke berseru secara tiba-tiba hingga tubuh gadis musim semi itu melompat kaget.

"Maksudku, bukan itu." Bocah cilik itu segera memunggungi Sakura guna menetralisir keterkejutannya dan mengubah suaranya kembali normal.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau kau akan meminta bantuanku." Jelasnya, masih memunggungi Sakura namun, suaranya kembali normal.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang kebaikan?" Sasuke bertanya seraya kembali menatap gadis itu.

Putri Mahkota itu nampak menimang-nimang pertanyaan yang tepat, dan kemudian bertanya, "Bagaimana kamu melakukan perbuatan baik?" secara _to the point._

Sasuke nampak berpikir. "... Itu pertanyaan yang luas. Aku tidak bisa memberikan contoh yang spesifik ...,' ucapnya seraya memikirkan salah satu contoh yang tepat bagi 'putri es dari musim semi itu'.

"Kalau begitu, Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk berbuat baik?" Sakura mengubah pertanyaannya.

Sasuke nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali menampilkan senyum tipisnya. "Salah satu cara termudah untukmu adalah dengan membuat seseorang bahagia."

Sakura terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke. Gadis musim semi itu memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa membuat seseorang bahagia.

"Ada lagi?" Sasuke membuyarkan pemikiran Sakura.

" ... Hmm," gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah, kau bisa bertanya padaku kapan pun jika kau masih bingung." Lanjutnya seraya berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Ah, Kau mau mengambil minum, kan? Ayo ... aku temani." Tawarnya seraya mengulurkan tangan kecilnya.

Sakura mengangguk dan kembali meraih tangan kecil itu, tanpa dia sadari.

.

.

Pagi ini ...

Sakura kembali mengerutkan wajahnya. Sapu ajaib pemberian _Lady_ Tsunade dan Shizune seakan mempermainkannya.

Kakinya baru saja menapak pada lantai kedai, dan sapu itu langsung terbang ke arahnya hingga membuat dia mau tak mau ikut bergerak mengikuti arah sapu _random_ tersebut.

"Hey! Jangan cepat-cepat!"

Sapu itu semakin bergerak cepat.

Dia tidak mengindahkan segala bentuk protes dari gadis musim semi yang kini terlihat pasrah, terpaksa, dan bergerak layaknya boneka untuk menyapu lantai tersebut seraya merapalkan sumpah serapahnya terhadap penyihir sialan bersurai cokelat yang mungkin saat ini tengah tertawa senang.

"Sakura- _hime_ , _Lady_ Tsunade memintaku-."

Ucapan Naruko yang baru saja memasuki kedai tersebut terhenti dengan mata biru yang berbinar takjub.

"Ini mengagumkan! Aku tidak pernah melihat ruangan ini sebersih ini. Bahkan, aku bisa bercermin di meja." Takjubnya.

Tatapan _emerald_ Sakura bergulir ke arah Naruko yang baru saja menapakan selangkah kakinya ke dalam kedai tersebut.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengijakan kakimu dengan sepatu kotor itu!" Sakura menunjuk Sepatu Naruko dengan wajah merah, keringat bercucuran, dan ... napas yang ngos-ngosan.

" _God_ ... aku tidak pernah tahu jika seorang Putri bisa merepotkan seperti ini." Keluhnya meninggalkan segala rasa kagumnya tadi.

"Kau tahu, Kedai ini akan buka sebentar lagi dan ... lantainya tidak mungkin bersih selamanya, Tuan Puteri." Ingat Naruko.

Sakura mendelik tajam, "Kalau begitu, jangan buka kedainya!" serunya sambil meninggalkan Naruko yang masih geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku turut bersimpati padamu, _Hime_. Pasti sulit untuk hidup sebagai rakyat biasa." Manik _Sapphire_ itu menatap Sakura lembut.

"Apa yang kau tahu!"

Naruko tersenyum lebar, sebuah senyuman yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menggoda para pelanggan.

"Aku mengetahui ... Apa yang tidak kau ketahui."

Pemuda cantik bersurai pirang itu mengerling ke arah Sakura. Meninggalkan gadis itu dengan setumpuk pertanyaan yang hinggap di otaknya.

.

.

Gaara kembali datang ke kedai untuk berdiskusi dengan _Lady_ Tsunade. Ini adalah kali ketiga dia datang semenjak Sakura terkena kutukan. Alis pemuda itu nampak menajam ketika melihat Sakura yang masuk keruangan tersebut sambil membawa nampan minuman.

"Ah, waktu yang tepat! Sakura- _hime_ , kau ingin berbicara dengan saudaramu juga?" Suara Tsunade membuat _emerald_ itu menatap terkejut.

Apa maksudnya? Bukankah, Tsunade meminta mengatarkan minuman untuk Pangeran itu.

 _Emerald_ nya bergulir meminta penjelasan kepada Tsunade yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman lembut wanita tersebut.

Ah, Sakura mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Terima kasih karena telah memberitahuku, Gaara- _ouji_. Saya akan meninggalkan anda bersama Sakura- _hime_ sekarang." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan kedua insan yang bermusuhan tersebut.

Wajah Gaara berubah murka. Dia nampaknya sangat tidak setuju untuk berada dalam satu ruangan bersama Sakura. Dan selepas tsunade meninggalkan mereka, Gaara menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya dingin.

Sakura balas menatap tajam Gaara. Gadis itu tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara begitu marah padahal dia hanya masuk keruangan tersebut untuk mengantarkan minuman. Dia terlalu malas untuk berdebat dengan pemuda panda tersebut, namun ini kesempatan bagus untuk bertanya.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu tentang kebaikan." Ucapnya sambil menekan semua perasaan malunya.

Gaara memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah, Sakura."

 _'Apa aku mengambil tindakan yang salah?'_ pikir gadis itu.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk menolongmu, tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan oleh _Lady_ Tsunade!" tegasnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Temari dan Ibuku sudah berusaha untuk bersikap baik padamu tetapi, kau memperlakukan mereka dengan tidak sopan dan jahat."

"jahat?" Sakura nampak tak mengerti. "Apa kau pikir aku memperlakukan mereka dengan jahat?" lanjtnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau menjelaskan sifatmu selama ini?" Suara dingin Gaara semakin menusuk.

Sakura terdiam. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa semua menjadi salahnya. Kehadiran Karura dan anak-anaknya semakin membuat hidupnya terpuruk. Dia adalah korbannya, bukan mereka!

Gaara kembali menarik napasnya. "Yang lain mungkin berpendapat kau bisa melakukan kebaikan tetapi, aku tidak akan mempercayainya!"

"Jadi, jangan pernah meminta bantuanku lagi!" tegasnya.

Gaara berbalik meninggalkan sakura sendirian di ruangan tersebut, dengan perasaan amarah yang memuncak lebih dari sebelumnya.

 _'Beraninya dia memperlakukanku seperti ini!'_ batin Sakura marah.

Dengan cepat gadis itu menarik lengan Gaara sebelum pemuda itu sempat meraih kenop pintu. _Emerald_ itu menatap tajam _jade_ di hadapannya. Gadis musim semi itu menolak diperlakukan seperti ini setelah dia mau menurunkan harga dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika aku bisa mematahkan sihirmu? Apakah kau akan membantuku?" tanyanya.

Gaara membalas menatap dingin _emerald_ tersebut dan melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Aku tidak berinisiatif untuk mematahkan kutukanku." Tegasnya lagi.

Gaara kembali menatap tajam gadis itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan Sakura yang masih kebingungan.

 _'Kenapa dia kemari jika dia tidak ingin mematahkan kutukannya.'_ Pikir gadis itu.

.

.

Hari panjang yang membingunkan bagi Sakura kembali terlewati. Gadis itu kembali merebahkan dirinya. Sebelum tertidur, Sakura mengoleskan krim yang dia dapatkan dari Ino untuk mengurangi rasa letih pada otot-otot tubuhnya.

Gadis itu melirik selembar kertas yang diberikan oleh gadis pirang itu. Sebuah catatan yang berisi resep krim tersebut. Sakura meneliti setiap bahan dan cara membuatnya. Setelah selesai, gadis musim semi itu berencana untuk mencoba membuatnya besok.

Melipat kertas tersebut lalu menyimpannya di laci meja samping tempat tidurnya, Sakura berniat memejamkan matanya seraya berharap dia tidak akan kembali terbangun seperti beberapa hari belakangan ini. Mimpi-mimpi tentang masa lalunya selalu membuatnya bersedih. Untuk kali ini, Sakura sangat berharap agar tidurnya tenang, namun kenyataannya ...

 _Emerald_ itu kembali terbuka paksa seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Tangan Sakura tergerak meremat jantungnya yang terasa sesak. Lagi-lagi, dia memimpikan kenangannya bersama Sang Ibu, satu-satunya hal yang membuat Sakura merasa Ibu masih bersamanya.

Surai gulalinya bergerak mengikuti gelengan kepalanya.

Tidak, dia kuat! Dia tidak akan menangis! Dia tidak akan terpuruk dalam masa lalunya! Dia sudah berjanji pada Ibunya untuk menjadi gadis yang kuat.

Menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya sejenak, Sakura kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil minum lagi.

.

 ** _Sraak ... Sraak ..._**

Tubuh Sakura sedikit berjengit kaget ketika mendengar bunyi dari sudut kedai tersebut. Dengan rasa penasaran diiringi langkah pelan, gadis itu mengendap ke arah sakelar lampu dan segera menekannya hingga lampu kedai tersebut menyala.

Netra klorofil itu membulat kaget ketika melihat Sasuke yang tengah duduk di pojok ruangan dengan sebuah buku dalam genggamannya.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sakura, netra kelam tersebut juga nampak kaget ketika melihat gadis _Cherry blossom_ itu berdiri beberapa langkah dari tempatnya.

"Sasuke!" Sakura berujar lega diiringi hembusan napas dan tangan yang mengurut jantungnya. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang memiliki hobi membaca." Lanjutnya seraya berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Kilat terkejut di netra kelam itu langsung berubah cepat sambil tersenyum tipis. " _Well_... aku akan menganggap itu sebagai pujian." Ucapnya.

"Walaupun sejujurnya, aku tidak akan membacanya jika tidak untuk mempersiapkan pertunjukanku besok." Jelasnya.

"pertunjukan?" alis Sakura bertaut penasaran.

"Aku tidak hanya melakukan pertujukan sulap, _Hime_. Aku juga melakukan pertujukan boneka sebagai selingannya. Karena itulah, aku harus mengenal beberapa cerita sebelum tidur." Terang Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengerkan Sasuke.

"Ah, mungkin kau harus ikut denganku kapan-kapan. Anak-anak selalu terlihat bahagia saat pertunjukan. Kau mungkin akan mendapatkan salah satu jenis kebaikan di sana." Saranya.

Netra hijau itu berkedip kaget. Sakura belum pernah dikelilingi oleh banyak anak kecil selama ini. Pikirannya menjadi masam.

"Ah, Kau juga harus bersabar ketika bersama mereka, _Hime_. Terkadang, anak-anak sangat sulit untuk diatur."

Sakura melebarkan netra hijaunya seraya mencibir, "Kau berbicara seakan kau bukan anak kecil juga."

 _Onyx_ itu menajam dengan aura dingin. "Karena aku bukan anak-anak." keluhnya dingin.

Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke selalu terlihat marah jika dianggap sebagai anak kecil. Terutama, Saat Naruko menggodanya.

"Walaupun sebenarnya, kesabaran tidak berlaku untuk menghadapi anak kecil saja. Kau harus berusaha untuk itu." Lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura memprotes ucapan terakhir bocah tersebut.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dengan sebuah senyuman aneh di wajahnya.

"Ayo kembali ke kamar. Ini masih terlalu dini untuk bangun tidur. Kau harus kembali beristirahat, _Hime_. Harimu besok pasti kembali melelahkan." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk seraya mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

.

.

Seperti ucapan Sasuke semalam, Pagi ini, hari Sakura dimulai dengan begitu melelahkan.

"Oh tidak! Ber-berheti!" Sakura berteriak kencang ketika sapu itu lagi-lagi menarik tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika Sakura- _hime_ akan benar-benar menyapu." Takjub Tsunade yang tengah duduk di bangku, depan meja pelayan bersama Tenten.

Tenten menatap Sakura dengan wajah sweetdrop-nya.

"Saya malah melihat kalau sapu itu yang mengerjakan tugasnya dan Sang Putri yang menungganginya seperti menaiki kuda." Komentarnya.

Kedua wanita itu tersenyum kikuk.

" _Lady_ Tsunade, saya membawakan barang pesananmu. Ini diletakkan dimana?" tanya Neji yang baru muncul dari balik pintu depan.

"Ah, terima kasih. Kau bisa meletakkannya di belakang." Ucap Tsunade seraya tersenyum.

Sakura segera mendelik tajam ke arah Neji ketika pemuda itu menginjakan kakinya ke lantai.

"Kau!" Sakura menggeram.

Neji menatap takut.

"Kau mengotori lantainya!" sembur gadis itu.

"Maaf!" Neji langsung bergerak cepat dengan langkah lebar agar tidak banyak meninggalkan jejak kakinya di lantai tersebut.

"Semua ini ulah Shizune, bukan?" tanya Tenten

Tsunade hanya terkekeh pelan seraya mengangguk.

"Ah ... penyihir itu pasti sangat menikmati mainan barunya." Lanjut Tenten seraya menghela napas kasihan.

"Aku ... butuh ... air." Sakura berujar dengan napas tersengal.

"Ah, semuanya sudah bersih!" ucap riang Tsunade.

"Kau ...," Sakura menatap tajam sapu sihir itu. "Kau yang terburuk!" dia menunjuk sapu itu hingga membuat tuan sapu terbang menjauh, seakan sedih mendengarnya.

"Jangan marah pada Sapu, _Hime_ - _sama_. Dia hanya mencoba membantu." Komentar Tsunade.

Sakura menatap acuh. "Dia membuat hidupku lebih buruk!" serunya.

" _Lady_ Tsunade, aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

 _Emerald_ Sakura kini bergulir menatap tajam seorang penyihir yang baru saja masuk ke tempat mereka. Menurut Shizune dan _Lady_ Tsunade, dia adalah penyihir yang baik. Dia selalu memesan teh di sini setiap hari. Dan ...

Dia membawa lumpur di sepatunya.

"Eh, kenapa Sakura- _hime_ menatapku seperti itu?" tanya sang penyihir ketakutan.

Tsunade tersenyum lembut. "Jangan takut. Kurasa dia hanya kesal karena kau baru saja mengotori lantai yang baru dia bersihkan." Jelas peri itu.

Sang penyihir mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku akan membersihkannya ketika akan pulang nanti." Ucapnya.

Sakura hanya menatap acuh.

"Eh, _Hime_ -sama memang sesuatu. Aku baru kali ini melihat penyihir yang ketakutan terhadap manusia." Komentar Neji.

"Sakura- _hime_ memang hebat." Timpal Tenten menyetujui.

Kedua orang tersebut menatap Sakura yang kini beranjak duduk di sudut kedai. Pikiran gadis itu nampak bercabang. Kedati _Lady_ Tsunade mengatakan bahwa, Shizune adalah penyihir yang baik, Sakura tetap tidak dapat mempercayai.

Tidak setelah Shizune menghancurkan kehidupannya dengan kutukan yang dia bawa. Gadis musim semi itu baru akan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mencari cara mematahkan kutukannya, ketika netra hijau itu bertemu pandang dengan netra _jade_ milik Gaara yang baru saja tiba.

Amarah gadis itu kembali memuncak. Tetapi, gadis itu mencoba menahannya. Dia mengikuti langkah Gaara yang memasuki ruang resepsionis.

"Aku sudah katakan untuk mencari orang lain." Ucap dingin pemuda itu tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu. Aku hanya ingi tahu, bagaimana cara agar kau berhentu membenciku." Ucap gadis di belakangnya.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sakura dingin.

"Apa!" ujarnya tak percaya.

"Kau bilang kalau perlakuanku kepada keluargamu buruk. Jadi, apakah jika aku membalik semuanya itu akan menjadi suatu tindakan yang baik?" jelas gadis itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara kerja kebaikan, bukan?" tanyanya sarkastik.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya padamu jika aku tahu akan hal itu." Balas Sakura tak kalah dingin.

Gaara memejamkan matanya dengan tangan yang menggaruk belakang lehernya. Tatapan seakan dia tengah berpikir tetapi juga jengkel.

"Aku ingin mematahkan kutukan ini secepat mungkin. Dan aku berpikir mengubah perilaku burukku terhadap keluargamu merupakan salah satu langkah berbuat kebaikan." Terang gadis gulali itu.

Gaara menghela napasnya.

"Bilang pada _Lady_ Tsunade aku akan bertemu dengannya di lain waktu."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Gaara kembali meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di ruangan tersebut tanpa memberikan tanggapannya terhadap pemikiran gadis itu.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

"Dan dia mengatakan bahwa aku tidak sopan!" jengkel gadis itu.

.

.

Dua minggu berjalan dengan begitu cepat tetapi, Sakura belum bisa melakukan satu pun perbuatan baik. Gadis itu sudah sering meminta saran kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi tidak satu pun jawaban dari mereka yang dipahami oleh Putri Mahkota Emyrlis itu.

 _Emerald_ itu menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya, mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali beberapa saran yang dia dapatkan.

Sasuke mengatakan, untuk menjadi orang yang baik, dia tidak boleh egois dan mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan Ino berpendapat, sangat penting untuk menghargai perasaan orang lain.

Selain mereka berdua, kakak tirinya, Gaara, memperikan saran untuk tetap bersabar.

Sementara Sang Kasanova amnesia, Sai mengatakan, kebaikan adalah suatu kempuan untuk memperbaiki hati yang tersakiti.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mengingat ucapan Si Kasanova penggoda para wanita itu. Sepertinya meminta saran kepada Sai merupakan langkah yang salah. Kembali untuk meningat saran yang dia dapatkan, gadis musim semi itu teringat akan saran dari Tenten dan Neji.

Tenten mengatakan untuk menjadi berani sedangkan, Neji berpendapat untuk memiliki kesetiaan.

Dan paling akhir, Sakura meningat ketika Naruko menyarakan untuk memiliki pribadi yang cantik di luar maupun di dalam dirinya.

Sakura melingkarkan tubuhnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal miliknya.

Dia tidak bisa terus menerka-nerka seperti saat ini. _Lady_ Tsunade pernah mengatakan padanya untuk bertindak dengan hatinya, bukan menerka-nerka.

Gadis itu sangat bingung sekarang.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan salah satu pecahan kebaikan. Dia sudah memikirkannya selama dua minggu ini namun, pikirannya akan kembali kosong saat dia memikirkannya dengan serius.

Mendadak Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya.

Dia ingat sekarang! _Lady_ Tsunade mengatakan padanya untuk bekerja secara berpasangan. Menurutnya, dua kepala lebih baik dari satu kepala yang bekerja.

Sakura akan mencobanya.

Mungkin, bekerja sama dengan seorang _partner_ tidaklah buruk.

 **-t.b.c-**


	5. Peter Pan'

**Cursed Princess**

 **.**

 **Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Based on Otome Game by Dicesuki**

 **Warnings:**

 **AU, OOC, dan mungkin Typo sedikit bertebaran.**

 **-Probably, Sakura Centric-**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it~**

 **.**

Sakura akhirnya memutuskannya. Setelah bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri semalam antara mencari jalan sendiri atau mengikuti saran dari _Lady_ Tsunade, akhir Putri Mahkota _Emyrlis_ tersebut membulat tekatnya.

Tidak ingin membuang waktunya yang beharga, selepas dari menyelesaikan pekerjaannya-lebih tepatnya mengikuti gerak sapu sihirnya-dia segera mencari Sasuke. Gadis itu berpikir, Bocah lelaki bersurai kelam itu lebih dapat membantunya daripada dia harus terjebak bersama Sang pemuda cantik-Naruko, atau Sang kasanova amnesia-Sai. Dan terlebih lagi, Sakura tidak mungkin meminta bantuan Gaara, mengingat perkataan dan perlakuan pemuda merah itu padanya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ino, kau melihat Sasuke?" tanyanya ketika tidak menemukan Sasuke di ruangan tersebut.

Padahal Sakura yakin, dia baru saja melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di salah satu bangku sudut ruangan tersebut.

Ino menolehkan kepalanya, "Ah, saya baru saja melihat Sasuke- _san_ masuk ke dalam." Jawab gadis itu.

Mengangguk singkat sebagai tanda terima kasih, Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang resepsionis.

.

Tepat ketika Sakura membuka pintu tersebut, _emerald_ -nya menangkap sosok sasuke yang tengah berdiskusi serius dengan _Lady_ Tsunade dan Shizune. Ekspresi mereka terlihat seakan tengah membicarakan hal yang sangat penting. Sakura tak dapat mendnegarkan pembicaraan mereka sebab mereka saling berbisik.

Ketika _Lady_ tsunade dan Shizune menyadari kedatangan Sakura, pembicaraan mereka bertiga terhenti. Baik Sang peri maupun penyihir tersebut segera beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sakura menatap kepergian mereka berdua dari ruangan tersebut dengan tatapan aneh. Gadis itu tengah memikirkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka bertiga hingga suasana di antara ketigannya tadi nampak serius.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura- _Hime_." Sapa Sasuke yang segera berbalik menatap Sakura seraya tersenyum tipis.

Sakura segera kembali menatap Sasuke dan melihat bocah cilik itu tengah memasukan beberapa boneka di atas meja ke dalam kardus.

"Semua itu mainanmu?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ehm, ini?" Sasuke mengakat sebuah boneka. "Ini semua perlengkapan untuk pertunjukanku nanti." Jelasnya seraya kembali menyusun boneka-boneka tersebut ke dalam kardus.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke mengangkat kardus tersebut.

"Aku tidak mungkin bermain dengan benda ini di usiaku sekarang." Sambungnya.

Netra klorofil itu mengamati tubuh kecil Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat seperti baru berusia sebelas tahun. Bukankah itu belum terlalu tua untuk tetap bermain boneka?" ungkap gadis itu.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, bukan? Aku memiliki kutukan ' _Neverland'._ " Dengusnya. Manik kelam menampilkan sorot tak suka.

Sakura mengangguk singkat. Gadis itu memang ingat ketika Sasuke mengatakan tentang kutukannya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tetapi, bocah cilik itu tidak pernah menjelaskan secara detail tentang kutukannya.

"Usiaku bahkan lebih tua darimu." Ungkapnya ketika melihat sorot bingung dari gadis itu.

"Bohong!"

Sakura segera menutup mulutnya sendiri ketika dia reflek berteriak akibat pengakuan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau tidak tahu tentang cerita 'Peter Pan', kan?"

Sakura terdiam. Jujurnya, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Dia memang tidak mengetahui tentang cerita dongeng sebab, Ibunya melarangnya membaca cerita seperti itu.

Melihat Sakura yang tak menjawab, Sasuke kembali mendengus pelan seraya menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Aku akan mengartikannya sebagai 'iya'." Terka Sasuke dan kini memandang lurus netra klorofil tersebut.

"Peter Pan adalah seorang anak lelaki yang tinggal di _Neverland,_ sebuah tempat dimana tak seorang pun tumbuh dewasa." Sasuke memulai penjelasan singkatnya.

"Aku terjebak di dalam tubuh kecil ini karena kutukanku, dan tidak akan mendapatkan kembali tubuh normalku sampai kutukan ini berhasil dipatahkan."

"Lalu, berapa usiamu sebenarnya?" tanya gadis bersurai permen kapas itu penasaran.

"Sekarang, 21 tahun." Jawabnya.

Netra klorofil itu sedikit membulat terkejut mendengarnya. Gadis itu masih sangat sulit untuk percaya kalau Sasuke lebih tua darinya.

"Aku tidak pernah suka jika diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Dan itu tidak pernah berubah. Aku membencinya bahkan sejak masih kecil." Gerutunya.

"Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh orang yang lebih muda darimu." Dengusnya kemudian.

Sasuke kembali membenarkan letak kardus di tangannya. "Nah sekarang, jika Tuan Putriku mengizinkan, aku permisi." Pamitnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku memiliki jadwal pertunjukan hari ini."

Ah, Sakura baru ingat sekarang. Sasuke memiliki banyak jadwal pertunjukan sulap dan boneka, bagaimana dia bisa membantu gadis itu jika dia tidak pernah ada di sekitarnya?

"Aku juga ikut." Celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Sasuke turut berujar tak percaya.

"Kau pernah bilang padaku, mungkin aku dapat melakukan satu kebaikan jika aku datang ke pertunjukanmu." Ungkit sakura.

"Kau benar, tapi ...," Sasuke mendengus, "Aku tidak yakin ini ide yang bagus. Di luar sana banyak penyihir jahat yang mengincarmu, _Hime_." Jelasnya.

"Oh?" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya, "Di sini juga ada seorang penyihir jahat tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang melindungiku darinya." Ungkitnya lagi.

"Kau berbicara tentang Shizune?"

"Siapa lagi?" dengusnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura cukup lama, sorot matanya nampak seolah tengah berpikir. Dia kemudian meletakan kembali kardusnya ke atas meja.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan bertanya dengan _Lady_ Tsunade dulu." Perintahnya seraya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Selepas kepergian Sasuke, Sakura berjalan mendekati meja dan mengamati setiap boneka yang terdapat di dalam kardus tersebut. Semuanya terlihat seperti buatan sendiri.

 _Emerald_ itu bersinar takjub.

Dulu, Sakura juga pernah membuat bonekanya sendiri sebelum Sang Ibu mengetahuinya dan melarangnya untuk melakukannya lagi. Ibunya berkata, menjahit bukanlah pekerjaan yang dilakukan oleh seorang Putri Mahkota.

Sekarang, Sakura jadi ingin membuat kembali bonekanya sendiri.

"Tertarik?"

Sebuah suara di belakangnya reflek membuat Sakura terkejut. Gadis itu segera membalikan tubuhnya dan menemukan Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya, langkah kakinya lembut sekali hingga Sakura tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Permohonan dikabulkan. Ayo, pertunjukan akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi." Ajak Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk patuh seraya memikirkan bagaimana caranya Sasuke bisa melangkah sepelan itu.

.

.

.

Sesampai di pusat Kota, Sasuke segera membuka stan kecil di jalan yang sama saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu. Saat itu, Sakura tidak pernah berpikir untuk bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Senang rasanya melihatmu bersemangat untuk mencoba mematahkan kutukanmu." Ungkap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin ini akan berhasil, tetapi _Lady_ tsunade mengatakan padaku bahwa, mungkin saja kutukanku dapat hilang jika aku berpasangan dengan seseorang." Terang gadis itu.

"Jadi kau memilih untuk berpasangan dengaku?" terkanya.

Suara Sasuke membuat Sakura terkejut. Intonasi pemuda bertubuh bocah lelaki itu terdengar senang dan sedih secara bersamaan sehingga, membuat Sakura berpikir bahwa pemuda itu berbohong ketika mengatakan akan membantunya.

 _'Apa semua orang benar-benar ingin membantunya?'_

Sakura terdiam dalam pemikiran negatifnya.

"Apa kau berharap aku memilih orang lain?" lirihnya.

"Tidak!" Sasuke reflek menolak hingga membuat Sakura tergelonjak kaget.

Sasuke segera memberbaiki intonasi suaranya dengan gerakan canggung.

"Tidak ... Aku akan berusaha melakukan apapun untuk membantumu." Benahnya dengan intonasi datar.

Sakura masih mengamati gerak gerik Sasuke dengan iris klorofil yang bersinar aneh dan penasaran. Gadis itu baru saja akan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke ke belakang panggung, tetapi dihentikan ketika Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau belum cukup terlatih untuk menjadi asisten pribadiku, _Hime_." Ucapnya.

Sakura reflek mendelik ke arah Sasuke dan berucap, "Apa?" dengan tubuh kakunya.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang untuk menjadi asisten pribadimu." Sergahnya.

"Kau mungkin dapat untuk melakukan kebaikan jika kau setuju untuk menjadi asisten pribadiku, tahu."

Sakura terdiam kaku. Dia tidak menyadari kilatan mata jahil dari pemuda itu ketika meninggalkan dirinya.

"Tetapi, sampai kau siap, kau sebaiknya hanya menonton pertunjukan bersama anak-anak." Perintahnya.

"Ah, aku pikir kau akan menikmati cerita ini. Aku sarankan untuk berdiri di depan agar kau bisa melihat keseluruhannya." Sarannya kemudian.

Sakura tetap terdiam pada tempatnya setelah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Gadis musim semi itu tidak pernah membayangkan akan berdiri di tengah-tengah sekumpulan anak kecil.

Melihat Sakura yang berdiri kaku, Sasuke menghela napasnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Percayalah, anak-anak tidak akan menggigitmu, kecuali kau duluan yang menggigit mereka." Janjinya.

Sakura tetap diam. Gadis itu nampak menimang-nimang sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

"baiklah." Setujunya dengan suara pelan.

"Itulah Cherryku."

"Cherry?"

Sasuke segera menghilang ke belakang panggung, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dengan pikirannya.

Dan tanpa menunggu lama, orang-orang mulai berkumpul. Sakura sedikit takjub dengan jumlah penonton yang mendatangi stan Sasuke melebihi perkiraanya.

Manik _emerald_ itu juga menangkap sekelompok anak kecil yang berebut untuk mendapatkan tempat di depan panggung. Mereka terlihat jelas sangat bersemangat untuk menanti pertunjukannya dimulai.

Tanpa sadar, _emerald_ itu melembut. Sakura dulu juga sering mengadaka pertujukan boneka bersama boneka-bonekanya. Rasa kesepiannya berkurang ketika dia berpikir seolah boneka-bonekanya dulu dapat berbicara.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk membuang memori lamanya.

 _'Bahkan sekarang, aku masih tetap sendirian. Tidak ada yang berubah."_ Pikir gadis musim semi itu.

Dia menghembuskan napasnya pelan seraya sedikit menyingkir guna memberikan tempat kepada seseorang di sampingnya. Netra hijaunya nampak terkejut ketika mendapati orang dewasa di sekitarnya yang jumlahnya hampir menyamai jumlah anak-anak di sana.

Sakura tidak pernah habis pikir, mengapa orang dewasa juga ikut menonton pertujukan boneka untuk anak kecil.

"Halo, Semua."

Suara sapaan Sasuke berhasil membuat suara riuh para penonton menjadi hening seketika. Pandangan mata mereka kini berpusat pada Sasuke.

"Saya, Sasuke, sekali lagi akan berbagi cerita dengan kalian semua. Aku harap kalian menikmati pertunjukan ini."

Selepas mengatakannya, pertujukan boneka itu dimulai. Kali ini, Sasuke menceritak tentang seorang penyihir jahat yang iri pada para penduduk desa. Para penduduk desa selalu dikelilingi oleh cahaya dan kebahagian. Penyihir tersebut tidak suka jika ada orang yang lebih bahagia dari dirinya.

"Jika aku tidak dapat berbahagia, maka tidak ada yang boleh berbahagia." Ucap Sasuke membacakan dialog pertujukannya.

Semua mata terfokus pada boneka penyihir tersebut.

' _Terlalu didramatisir.'_ Komentar Sakura dalam benaknya.

Gadis itu hampir meloncat kaget ketika merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menarik pangkal _dress_ selututnya. Dan ketika dia melirik ke bawah, Sakura melihat seorang bocah lelaki yang merematnya dengan tatapan yang fokus ke arah boneka.

"Aku tidak suka dia ...," gumam bocah tersebut. "Penyihir itu, dia jahat!" lanjutnya.

Bocah itu semakin mengencangkan pegangannya pada ujung _dress_ gadis itu.

Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangan anak tersebut tetapi, tangan anak tersebut terlalu cepat bergerak menarik tangannya. Semakin Sakura berusaha melepaskan genggaman anak tersebut, semakin kuat juga anak itu menggenggam tangannya.

Gadis musim semi itu ingin berteriak saat bocah tersebut tidak mau melepaskan pegangannya. Malahan, pegangannya semakin mengerat seiring jalannya cerita Sasuke hingga membuat Sakura tidak dapat menarik tangannya.

Dan sekarang, Sakura benar-benar terjebak dikerumunan bersama bocah tersebut hingga pertujukan boneka Sasuke berakhir.

Akhirnya, cerita Sasuke selesai. Selepas dari cerita tersebut, banyak anak-anak yang bertanya mengenai penyihir jahat dan baik yang diceritakan oleh pemuda tersebut. Sasuke kemudian menjelaskan bahwa, tidak semua penyihir itu jahat. Dia bahkan menceritakan kalau dia sering bertemu dengan penyihir baik yang kebaikannya mengalahkan peri.

Setelah mereka semua puas bertanya, anak lelaki yang tadi menggenggam erat tangan Sakura melepaskan genggamannya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap anak tersebut sebelum berlari menuju sekumpulan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa dia berterima Kasih?" gumam Sakura bingung.

Setelah semua penonton membubarkan diri, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dari balik panggung.

"Pertunjukan sukses!" serunya senang yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Sakura.

" _Hime-sama_?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tadi ada seorang anak laki-laki ... dia berterima kasih padaku. Padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun." Ceritanya.

"Anak laki-laki yang bersamamu? Tapi kau memang melakukan sesuatu. Kau menggenggam tangannya." Jelas Sasuke

"Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya." Sergah gadis itu.

"Aku juga menyadarinya ketika melihat wajah kesalmu." Terang Sasuke. "Itu akan semakin bagus jika kau memang berniat untuk menenangkannya."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Anak tadi, dia ketakutan karena cerita tentang penyihir jahat. Dia berterima kasih karena kau menggenggam tangannya dan berada di sampingnya ketika dia ketakutan." Jelas Sasuke lagi.

Sakura tetap tidak mengerti.

"Terkadang, memiliki seseorang di samping kita ketika kita takut itu sudah cukup." Lanjutnya.

 _'Memiliki seseorang di sampingmu?'_

Pikiran Sakura kembali melayang ke masa lalu saat dirinya merasa ketakutan.

Ibunya selalu mengatakan untuk menyembunyikan segala bentuk ketakutannya dan tidak boleh menangis sebab, itu akan membuatnya terlihat lemah.

Dia tidak dapat meminta pertolongan Ibunya, dan Ayahnya tidak pernah berada di sampingnya.

Setiap Sakura merasa takut, dia selalu sendirian.

Sakura menghilangkan semua memorinya dan tersadar kalau Sasuke sedang bertanya kepadanya.

"Menurutmu, Bagaimana pertunjukannya?" tanyanya meminta oendapat.

"Singkat dan simpel." Jawab Sakura.

"Hanya itu? Aku membuat semua rangkaian acaranya baik cerita, karakter dan settingnya."

"Hmm ... bagus." Ucap Sakura singkat.

Sakura terdiam karena memang tak ada hal lain yang ingin diucapkannya dan Sasuke, dia terlihat kecewa dengan suasana diam mereka.

"Kau selalu memuji ceritaku. Walaupun, terkadang ceritanya aneh." Lirihnya.

Netra hijau Sakura melebar mendengarnya. Gadis itu nampak mencoba mengingat. Kapan Sasuke pernah bercerita kepadanya? dan kenpa dia tidak dapat mengingatnya. Sasuke mengatakannya seolah mereka telah saling mengenal dengan cukup lama.

Sebelum Sakura sempat meminta penjelasan, Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau berkenan menemaniku mampir ke toko mainan sebelum kita pulang?" tawar Sasuke.

"Apakah aku memiliki pilihan?" Sakura balik bertanya sarkastik.

Sasuke menyeringai seraya mengambil perlengkapannya.

"Ayo, kau mungkin akan menikmatinya, Sakura- _Hime_." Ajaknya.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke mengunjungi toko boneka yang pernah dikunjungi oleh Sakura sebelum gadis itu terkena kutukan.

"Kau lihat-lihat saja dulu, _Hime-sama_. Aku tidak akan lama."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sebelum berjalan mengamati boneka-boneka yang terpajang di meja display. Boneka di sana nampak cantik. Sakura sebenarnya ingin membelinya satu tetapi, dengan uang yang dia punya saat ini rasanya itu mustahil.

"Aku merindukan bonekaku." Lirihnya sebelum sebuah suara lain membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Papa aku ingin itu!" seru seorang gadis cilik seraya menunjuk sebuah boneka beruang besar.

Gadis itu berdiri tepat di sampingnya bersama seorang pria dewasa yang ia yakini sebagai Papa gadis itu.

Pria itu nampak menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita tidak bisa membelinya, Sayang. Bisa kau memilih yang lain?" tanya pria tersebut.

Gadis kecil itu terlihat sperti akan menangis. Sakura memundurkan langkahnya, takut jika gadis itu akan menangis histeris.

Tetapi, gadis itu mengelap sudut matanya, sebelum akhirnya mencari sesuatu yang seraya tersenyum tipis ke arah sang Papa.

"Aku mengerti."

Pria tersebut turut tersenyum dan mengelus lembut pucuk kepala gadis itu.

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, Sayang. Kau tubuh menjadi gadis yang baik."

"Aku hanya ingin Papa dan Mama bahagia." Ucap gadis itu seraya memeluk Papanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Papa!"

"Aku juga, Sayang."

Sakura semakin terdiam. Hatinya bergejolak nyeri melihat pemandangan Ayah-Anak dihadapannya. Sang Raja, Ayahnya, tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan dia mencintai Sakura.

 _'Dia pasti lebih bahagia tanpaku.'_ Pikirnya masam.

Gadis itu berpikiran jika tempatnya memang bukanlah di Istana.

"Papa, lihat! Raja!" seru gadis itu seraya menunjuk ke luar.

Seketika Sakura mendengarnya, tanpa sadar gadis itu segera berlari keluar dari toko tersebut.

.

Kunjungan Sang Raja dilakukan setiap sebulan sekali. Hal itu dilakukan guna melihat kondisi kerajaannya secara langsung diiringi dengan para pengawal kerajaan. _Emerald_ Sakura nampak bergulir mencari seseorang. Rasanya aneh. Dia tidak melihat Shikamaru dalam barisan para pengawal.

Sang Raja dulu sering mengajaknya untuk menemaninya, tetapi dia selalu menolak. Dia selalu berkunjung ke kota sendirian.

Dan kini Sakura melihatnya, Ayahnya, ditemani Karura, Temari, dan Gaara di sampingnya. Masyarakat _Emyrlis_ bersorak riang menyambut kedatangannya.

Wajah Ayahnya nampak lebih senang dari biasanya.

"Kau lihat, aku tidak pernah melihat Raja sebahagi ini." Ujar salah seorang wanita di sebelah Sakura.

"Kau benar. Itu pasti karena keluarganya sekarang." Sambung wanita lainnya.

Hati gadis itu berdenyut nyeri mendengarnya. _Emerald_ -nya kini memperhatikan raut Sang Ayah secara seksama.

Senyuman itu. Senyuman di wajah Ayahnya sekarang merupakan senyuman yang tidak pernah Sakura lihat.

Benar, Ayahnya nampak lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya.

Perasaannya kian memberat hingga rasanya sulit untuk bernapas. Pandangannya menatap tanah di bawahnya.

 _'Dia bahagia tanpaku.'_

.

Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke toko mainan dengan berat hati. Gadis kecil yang dia lihat tadi tengah berdiri di depan pintu bersama Papanya.

Pria tersebut mengelus rambut putrinya sebelum menggandeng tangannya seraya tersenyum bahagia dan berjalan bersama.

Darah Sakura memanas ketika melihatnya. Dia menggenggam erat jantungnya yang berdenyut sakit.

 _'Inikah ... cemburu?'_ pikirnya.

"rasanya mengerikan." Gumamnya kemudian.

" _Hime-sama_."

Sasuke memanggil Sakura yang tengah terdiam di ambang pintu toko tersebut. Netra kelam itu dapat melihat ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan Putri musim semi itu.

" _Hime-sama_." Panggilnya sekali lagi dan masih tak digubris oleh gadis pink itu.

Sasuke menarik napasnya sejenak.

"Sakura?" panggilnya sekali lagi.

Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sejenak, dia melupakan bahwa Sasuke baru saja memanggilnya dengan namanya dan bukan gelarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi.

Berusa mengendalikan dirinya, netra Sakura tanpa sadar kembali melirik ke arah sang gadis kecil bersama Papanya yang tengah berdiri di dekat toko tersebut.

" _Hime-sama_?" manik kelam Sasuke nampak khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab cepat gadis musim semi itu.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja." Tegasnya.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku baik." Ulang Sakura ketika bayangan tersebut menghilang dari sudut matanya di tengah kerumunan masyarakat.

"Kau bersikap kuat padahal tidak di dalam." Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Aku tidak-."

"Ini." Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura seraya menyerahkan sepotong sapu tangan.

"Untuk apa ini?" Sakura menatap heran benda tersebut.

"Ambil saja. Siapa tahu kau tiba-tiba menangis." Ungkapnya.

"Aku tidak akan menangis!" sergah Sakura. "Aku tidak selemah itu!"

Dahi Sasuke mengkerut ketika Sakura tak kunjung menerima Sapu tangannya. Dia memasukan kembali sapu tangan itu ke dalam sakunya seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Menangis tidak akan membuatmu lemah, Sakura- _Hime_." Jelasnya.

Netra kelamnya melirik boneka beruang besar yang terpajang di depan etalase toko tersebut. Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara,

"Dia terkena efek kutukan."

"Apa?"

"Raja. Beliau tidak dapat mengingatmu karena kutukan. Bukan berarti dia tidak peduli denganmu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Itulah alasannya mengapa kau terlihat bersedih, bukan? Aku sedang melihat keluar ketika melihatmu menatapnya."

Sakura mendelik. Tidak tahukah Sasuke kalau tidak sopan melirikseseorang secara diam-diam?

"Oh? Bagaimana ekspresiku?" tantangnya.

"Terluka." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

Manik Sakura nampak melebar sebelum dia berbalik agar Sasuke tidak dapat melihat wajah frustasinya.

"Dia menyanyangimu lebih dari yang kau tahu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu? Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya secara langsung!" bentak Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napasnya sejenak. Manik kelam itu mentap lurus punggung gadis itu.

"Setiap orang mengungkapkan kasih sayang mereka dengan caranya masing-masing. Aku yakin, Raja juga memiliki caranya sendiri." Timpalnya.

"Dengan cara tidak pernah ada ketika aku membutuhkannya? Dia tidak pernag bersikap sebagai seorang ayah untukku!" sergah gadis itu.

" _Hime_ -."

"Cukup! Jangan bersikap seakan kau tahu segalanya tentang kehidupanku di Istana, Sasuke!" potong Sakura.

"Pembicaraan ini cukup sampai di sini!"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju Kedai mereka. Suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk.

 _'Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku, Sasuke."_

 _._

 ** _-t.b.c-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Akhirnya chapter ini kurang dari 3k+ kata T.T_**

 ** _Di Chapter ini, Yuki ingin mengucapkan Terima Kasih kepada semua reader terutama yang menyempatkan memberi review, fav, dan foll fics ini._**

 ** _Kalian memberikan Author Semangat tersendiri._**

 ** _dan untuk pertanyaan di kolom review,_**

 ** _Semua akan dijelasin sedikit demi sedikit karena pertanyaan kalian merupakan inti ceritanya ^^_**

 ** _hehehe ..._**

 ** _Makasih buat semuanya ..._**

 ** _berniat memberikan tanggapan di Chapter ini?_**


	6. Sasuke

**Cursed Princess**

 **.**

 **Naruko disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Based on Otome Game by Dicesuki**

 **Warnings:**

 **AU, OOC, dan mungkin Typo sedikit bertebaran.**

 **-Probably, Sakura Centric-**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it~**

 **.**

Sakura kembali melingkarkan tubuhnya bagaikan kucing. Kedua tangannya melingkari lutut dan wajahnya dia benamkan pada bantal. Pikirannya melayang jauh. Lebih tepatnya, dia kembali mengingat ucapan Sasuke tadi Sore.

 _"_ _... Raja juga memiliki caranya sendiri."_

Tapi, benarkah? Hati Sakura menolak untuk mempercayainya. Tetapi ... gadis itu juga tidak memungkiri bahwa ada sedikit rasa sesal ketika dirinya membentak Sasuke tadi.

Tapi, mengapa?

Bukankah, dia sama sekali tidak peduli? Yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah kehidupan lamanya. Bukan kehidupan seperti sekarang, dimana dia harus bekerja ekstra di bawah suruhan penyihir sialan itu.

"Aku harus cepat mematahkan kutukan ini. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" lirihnya.

Netra klorofil itu hampir saja terpejam ketika mendengar suara berisik dari lantai bawah. Dengan langkah mengendap-endap, Sakura mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

.

"Tidak ada orang." Gumamnya ketika sampai di ruang resepsionis.

Kedai minuman itu sudah sepi sekarang. Jam juga telah menunjukan tepat pukul delapan malam.

 ** _Sreek ... ceklek ..._**

Netra itu langsung menatap waspada ke arah bayangan hitam dari ruangan depan-ruang kedai. Berbekal rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Sakura segera menghampiri bayangan tersebut.

.

.

Sakura berjalan pelan menelusuri jalan kecil menuju hutan di dekat Kedai milik _Lady_ Tsunade yang menuju ke tengah hutan-tempat dimana terdapat sebuah lapangan luas dan juga tempat dimana dia dan Ino mencari tanaman obat.

Dan setiba di sana ...

 ** _Sriing ... Triing_**

Sebuah benda berkilau hampir saja memisahkan kepalanya.

Gadis musim semi itu terduduk pada rerumputan di bawahnya dengan _emerald_ yang melebar syok bercampur kaget. Detak jantungnya berpacu cepat disertai keringat yang mengalir dari samping pelipisnya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan asal mengayunkan pedangmu, _Dobe_!"

"Hehehe ... maaf, _Teme._ Kupikir tadi, kau penyihir."

"Cih!"

Sakura masih diam dengan wajah yang tetap sama-syok dan kaget. Perlahan, netra hijau itu menangkap siluet kecil Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

Tangan kiri pemuda itu terlentang seakan melindungi dirinya dan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pedang yang tengah beradu dengan pedang lainnya.

Keduanya kemudian menurunkan pedang masing-masing dan kembali memasukannya pada tempatnya.

"Maaf, Sakura- _Hime_ , kau baik-baik saja, _darling_?" tanya Naruko yang kini tengah mengulurkan tangannya seraya mengerling ke arah Sakura.

"Eh!" Sakura yang baru tersadar dari syoknya langsung mengangguk singkat dan meraih tangan pemuda itu. Di sisinya, ekor matanya dapat menangkap sinar kekhawatiran dari manik kelam Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga kini berdiri berhadapan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _Hime-sama_?"

Suara dingin Sasuke yang tersirat kekhawatiran masuk ke dalam telinganya.

"Fiuh ... hampir saja kau mati, Sakura- _hime_." Timpal Naruko. "Maaf, karena aku tadi asal menyerangmu." Lanjutnya dengan nada bersalah.

Sakura mengelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mendengar suara berisik tadi. Kemudian aku melihat bayangan ...," jelasnya.

"Lalu kau mengikutinya?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung dibalas anggukan cepat gadis itu.

"Haah ... Penasaran seperti biasanya." Timpalnya seraya menghela napas.

Manik _emerald_ itu kembali melebar. Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke selalu berkata seakan mereka telah lama saling mengenal?

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?" gadis itu bertanya penasaran.

"Kami?" Naruko menunjuk ke arah dirinya. "Kami tengah latihan berpedang." Sambungnya.

"Latihan? Untuk apa?"

Ya. Untuk apa mereka berdua berlatih? Mereka bukanlah prajurit kerajaan. Dan dilihat dari sisi manapun, baik Sasuke maupun Naruko bukanlah tipe orang yang ingin menjadi seorang Kesatria.

" _Hime-sama_ , kau harus menyadari posisimu. Saat ini, kita semua terancam karena kutukan _fairytale_. Banyak penyihir jahat yang berusaha mencelakai kita supaya kutukan mereka tidak lepas. Kita harus bisa melindungi diri sendiri." Jelas Naruko.

 _'_ _Melindungi diri sendiri?'_

Sakura nampak kembali berpikir. Dan seketika, gadis itu berkata, "Aku juga ingin ikut!" dan dihadiahi tatapan _horror_ dari Sasuke dan Naruko.

"Apa! Tidak!" tolak tegas Sasuke.

" _Teme_ benar, _Hime-sama_. Kami tidak bisa mengajakmu untuk ikut berlatih." Naruko menyetujui.

"Kenapa? Aku juga ingin melindungi diriku sendiri!" protes gadis itu.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Karena kau, seorang Putri." Jawabnya.

Sasuke berharap jawabannya mampu menjadi alasan yang kuat untuk menolak keinginan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku juga ingin melindungi diriku sendiri!" Sakura tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

" _Hime_ , melindungimu adalah tugas kami." Imbuh Naruko.

Sakura mendelik. "Jika memang kalian yang melindungiku, kenapa tidak ada satu orang pun yang menjauhkan penyihir jahat itu dariku!" sergahnya.

"Shizune tidak jahat, _Hime_." Naruko memperingati.

"Tapi dia yang mengutukku!"

Sasuke dan Naruko saling menghela napas mereka. Satu hal yang harus mereka catat, Putri Mahkota mereka adalah orang yang keras kepala.

"Kau Perempuan, dan tidak mungkin seorang perempuan berlatih pedang." Naruko mencoba memberi alasan yang lain.

"Tenten- _san_ juga seorang perempuan."

 ** _Skakmat._**

Naruko dan Sasuke kehabisan kata-katanya.

"Baiklah ... tapi jangan salahkan kami jika besok kau kelelahan." Timpal Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk paham. Mendadak, hatinya merasa senang tanpa sebab. Gadis itu sangat berharap, jika dia mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri, dia bisa saja membungkam Shizune agar penyihir itu mau melepaskan kutukannya.

Mereka bertiga kemudian berjalan beriringan ke sisi hutan lainnya. Di sana, Neji dan Tenten telah menanti kedatangan mereka. Kedua pasang netra itu menatap kaget ketika melihat Sakura juga datang ke sana.

"Sakura- _h_ _ime_? Kenapa anda ikut kemari?" tanya Tenten panik.

Naruko dan Sasuke saling berpandangan sejenak.

"Sakura- _hime_ akan ikut berlatih bersama kita hari ini." Desah Naruko.

Tanpa perlu penjelasan dua kali, Neji dan Tenten langsung menghela napas ketika mengerti situasinya.

.

.

Dua jam berlatih bersama membuat tubuh Sakura yang tidak pernah terlatih itu berteriak kesakitan. Gadis musim semi itu tidak menyangka jika berlatih berpedang rasanya akan seberat ini.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, bukan? Sakura- _hime_." Ucap Sasuke yang berjalan di sebelah Sakura.

"Hahaha ... Kau nampak kacau, _Hime-sama_." Sambung Naruko yang kini tengah memapahnya.

Wajah Sakura cemberut mendengarnya. Gadis itu ingin membalas ucapan keduanya tetapi, tenaganya sudah habis dan dia sudah tidak sanggup untuk berbicara. Sakura akhirnya hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Nah, kita sampai." Ucap Naruko ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

Sasuke membukakan pintu saat Naruko melepaskan papahannya.

Gadis itu melangkah pelan memasuki kamarnya.

"Selamat istirahat, Sakura- _hime_."

"Mimpi indah, _darling!_ "

Sasuke dan Naruko berpamitan dari hadapan Sakura. Gadis itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas ucapan mereka berdua. Setelah keduanya pergi, Sakura segera menutup pintu dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai gadis itu kembali terlelap.

.

.

.

 _Gadis kecil itu berlari dengan senyuman cerahnya. Di tangannya, dia tengah menggenggam erat selembar kertas._

 _"_ _Ayah! Lihat apa yang Saku gambar!" gadis itu berseru senang._

 _Pria dewasa itu melirik singkat ke arah sang gadis kecil sebelum kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke arah setumpukan kertas yang menggunung._

 _"_ _Sakura, kau tahu, Kau tidak boleh berada di sini saat aku sedang bekerja."_

 _"_ _Tapi, Saku menggambar kita bertiga." Ucapnya lagi masih berhiaskan senyuman lebar di wajahnya._

 _Pria itu menghembuskan napasnya ketika melihat Sakura masih asyik berceloteh._

 _"_ _Lihat? Ini Ibu dan Saku" tunjuknya pada sepasang gambar wanita dewasa dan anak kecil. "Dan ini Ayah yang sedang memegang tangan Ibu." Jelasnya._

 _Pria itu kembali menghela napas dan menghembuskannya kuat._

 _"_ _Pergilah bermain, Sakura! Aku sedang sibuk!" ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke arah gadis kecil itu._

 _Mimik wajah Sakura berubah sedih. "Tapi, Kau selalu sibuk, Ayah. Saku hanya ingin-."_

 _"_ _Pergilah ke Ibumu." Potongnya cepat. "Aku yakin dia sedang mencarimu sekarang."_

 _Sakura kecil terdiam seraya menatap kecewa Sang Ayah. "... Baiklah." Ucapnya kecewa._

 _._

 _._

Sakura kembali terbangun dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat hingga menghasilkan sensasi yang menyakitkan.

Dia kembali bermimpi buruk.

"Mimpi apa itu?" gumamnya.

tatapannya seketika menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang bertautan erat. Sakura sedikit mengingatnya sekarang. Kenangannya. Kenangan saat dia berusaha meminta agar dapat menghabiskan waktu sejenak bersama Sang Ayah. Namun sayangnya, Sang Ayah selalu menolak bahkan seringkali mengusirnya dari ruang kerjanya.

Pikiran gadis itu kembali melayang jauh.

Dia kembali mengingat saat-saat bersama Ayahnya. Sepanjang ingatannya mengalir, tidak ada satu kenangan baik yang bisa dia ingat.

Ayahnya memang tidak pernah menyanyanginya.

"Sasuke pembohong!" lirihnya.

Suasana hati gadis itu menggelap. Semakin gelap ketika dia mengingat perlakuan tidak adil dari Sang Ayah yang diberikan kepada kedua saudara tirinya.

"... benci ..." gumamnya pada keheningan malam.

Tepat ketika Sakura mengucapkannya, ada sosok lain yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

 _"_ _Ya Sayang, membencilah. Bencilah kehidupanmu dan datanglah padaku ..."_

Sosok itu menyeringai lebar dibalik kegelapan.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dalam kondisi yang buruk. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit diikuti dengan anggota tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

Gadis itu berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya dengan sedikit bantuan dari sisi tempat tidurnya.

Dengan mengabaikan segala rasa sakitnya, Sakura segera bersiap untuk melaksanakan tugasnya seperti biasa. Gadis itu berharap hari ini dia dapat menemukan cara untuk mematahkan kutukannya, secepatnya.

.

.

Dahi Shizune berkerut saat mendapati sakura berjalan pelan memasuki Kedai. Penampilan gadis itu tidak seperti biasanya, dan Shizune menyadari hal itu.

"Sepertinya, Anda dalam kondisi yang buruk, Sakura- _hime_." Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek seperti biasa, guna menutupi sirat ke khawatiran dalam dirinya.

"Aku ... baik-baik saja." Jawabnya pelan seraya berjalan ke tempat sapunya berada.

Sebelum Sakura tiba di sana, tangan Shizune menghentikan langkahnya.

"Anda tidak baik-baik saja! dan anda tahu itu, _Hime_." Tegasnya.

Sakura tidak peduli. gadis itu menghentakan tangannya kasar hingga pegangan Shizune terlepas.

"Jika kubilang baik, maka artinya baik." Balasnya dingin.

Gadis itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya, hingga sapu sihir itu menyadari keberadaannya dan bergerak secepat biasanya, menarik Sakura yang memang dalam keadaan kurang sehat memutari ruangan tersebut.

Shizune yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar Tuan Putri keras ke-."

Ucapan Shizune terhenti ketika netranya menatap kaget tubuh Sakura yang terjatuh.

"Sakura- _hi_ _me_!" serunya panik.

Beruntungnya, Sasuke berada di sana tepat ketika tubuh gadis musim semi itu hampir menabrak lantai. Tubuh kecil itu berusaha untuk menahan bobot tubuh Sakura di depannya.

"Sakura- _h_ _ime_?" Sasuke berujak panik.

Netra kelamnya melirik cepat ke arah bahu kirinya-tepat dimana kepala Sakura terjatuh. Netra hijau gadis itu tertutup rapat.

Sasuke dapat merasakan suhu dingin gadis tersebut melalui telapak tangannya yang terulur ke dahi Sakura.

" _Sasuke-sama_?" Shizune melirik panik ke arah Sakura.

"Shizune- _san_ , bisa kau bawa Sakura ke kamarnya. Aku akan memanggil _Lady_ Tsunade." Perintahnya yang dibalas anggukan cepat penyihir itu.

Keduanya kemudian bergerak cepat.

.

.

.

Shizune berdiri tepat di samping meja kamar Sakura bersama Sasuke yang tengah duduk tepat disisi tempat tidur gadis itu.

Netra kelam itu menatap lurus ke arah Sakura dengan berbagai macam emosi yang terpacar di sana.

Tangan kecilnya terulur merapikan surai-surai pink yang menutupi wajah Sakura.

Sasuke tidak mengerti, kenapa suhu tubuh gadis itu bisa sedingin ini. Seingatnya, gadis itu kemarin masih baik-baik saja bahkan, sampai mereka selesai berlatih. Tapi, sekarang ...

"Maaf aku lama." Sapa sebuah suara yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

" _Lady_ Tsunade!" Shizune berseru khawatir ketika melihat kondisi Tsunade. Wanita itu nampak lebih pucat dengan kaantong hitam yang menghiasi bawah matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Shizune. Bagaimana kondisi Sakura- _hime_?" tanyanya.

Baik Sasuke dan shizune menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura bisa jatuh seperti tadi. Jika memang gadis itu terserang demam biasa, harusnya suhu tubuhnya semakin tinggi bukan menurun. Shizune bahkan sempat tidak merasakan detak jantung gadis itu.

Tsunade mengangguk paham. Wanita itu berjalan ke sisi Sakura dan memeriksa kondisi gadis itu.

"Jika aku boleh tahu, apa saja yang kalian lakukan kemarin, _Sasuke-sama_?" Tanya peri tersebut.

"Kami hanya mengadakan pertunjukan, pergi ke toko mainan, dan semalam, dia sempat berlatih pedang bersamaku dan Naruko." Jawab Sasuke.

"Berlatih? Untuk apa?" timbrung Shizune spontan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Sebagai seseorang yang telah mengawasinya sejak lama, harusnya kau lebih tahu alasannya, Shizune- _san_." Jawab pemuda itu.

Shizune menghela napasnya. Ya, dia tahu maksud dari perkataan Sasuke.

"Kalian tidak bertemu atau berhadapan dengan penyihir lain, kan?" Telisik Tsunade.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jika ada, saya pasti bisa merasakannya, _Lady_ Tsunade." Jelasnya.

Benar kata Sasuke, kedati tubuh pemuda itu menyusut, kemampuan sensoriknya masih lumayan tajam.

Tsunade kembali menatap wajah Sakura. Tangan wanita itu terangkat ke depan wajah gadis itu dan memusatkan energinya yang berwarna kehijauan pada telapak tangannya, hingga sebuah lingkaran sihir terbentuk.

"Untuk saat ini, hanya ini yang bisaku lakukan." Ucapnya.

Sasuke dan Shizune hanya diam menatap Sakura.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, _Lady_ Tsunade?" tanya Shizune khawatir.

Tsunade menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum masam. "Hmm ... kristal _Tenebrarum_ semakin tercemar. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku dapat menjaga keseimbangan di antara kedua kristal tersebut." Jelasnya pahit.

Kedua manusia lainnya di dalam ruangan tersebut menundukan kepalanya. Suasana mereka berubah menjadi menegangkan.

Sebenarnya, apa yang diucapkan oleh Tsunade tadi bukanlah sebuah rahasia umum. Semua orang di _Emyrlis_ tahu tentang keberadaan kristal _Lucis_ dan _Tenebrarum_ yang menjaga keseimbangan dunia mereka.

Tetapi, sejak perang besar yang terjadi empat tahun yang lalu, keseimbangan di antara kedua kristal itu menghilang dengan terbunuh Sang penjaga kristal _Tenebrarum._ Oleh karena itulah, Tsunade, selaku penjaga kristal _Lucis_ harus berusaha menyeimbangkan kembali kekuatan dari dua kristal itu.

"Sepertinya salah satu dari mereka sudah mendapatkan posisi Sakura." Ucapan Tsunade membuat Shizune dan Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kita sudah meningkatkan penjagaan dua kali lipat dari biasanya, _Lady_ Tsunade." Sasuke berujar tidak percaya.

Tsunade mengakat kedua bahunya. "aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, kita tidak boleh membiarkan Sakura jatuh ke tangan mereka, atau perang besar akan kembali terjadi." Ungkapnya.

Shizune dan Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Sebagai penerus kerajaan, posisi Sakura- _hime_ memang sangat penting." Timpal Shizune.

Keduannya mengangguk.

"Aku akan meminta Tenten dan Neji untuk meningkatkan penjagaan, serta Naruko untuk kembali mencari informasi di Kota. Untuk saat ini, Kita hanya bisa berharap Sakura- _hime_ mau membuka matanya atas keinginannya."

Tsunade melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Shizune yang masih menemani Sakura.

"Ini akan semakin sulit, _Nee_ , _Sasuke-sama_." Ucap Shizune sedih.

"Shizune- _san_ , saat ini aku hanyalah Sasuke, kau tahu itu." Peringat Sasuke.

"Tapi bagi kami, Anda tetaplah-."

"Shizune- _san_." Sasuke dengan cepat memotong ucapan Shizune seraya tersenyum tipis.

Shizune hanya menghembuskan napasnya pasrah dan mengganti topiknya.

"Anda benar-benar menyanyangi Sakura- _hime_?" Shizune tersenyum menggoda.

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis seraya kembali memandang wajih terlelap Sakura.

"Karena, Itachi- _nii_ menyanyanginya." Jawabnya singkat.

Shizune kembali menghela napasnya.

"Dan anda juga benar-benar pandai berbohong." Ujar penyihir itu seraya menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Kau mungkin benar, Shizune- _san_."

.

.

.

 _Sakura membuka matanya._

 _Hal pertama yang ia lihat hanyalah ruangan yang kosong._

 _Gadis itu tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan maupun ketakutannya. Dia hanya berdiri diam di sana seraya menatap lurus sosok lain yang sedari tadi berdiri di hadapanya._

 _"_ _Pulanglah ...," Sosok itu berujar pelan._

 _"_ _Kami akan segera menemuimu, Hime-sama." Gadis itu kembali berujar seraya menjetikkan tangannya._

 _._

.

Ketika Sakura membuka matanya lagi, dia sudah kembali keruangannya.

"Aku tertidur." Gumamnya pelan.

Gadis itu segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan melirik ke arah jendela.

"Aku tertidur hingga malam." Gumamnya lagi tak percaya. Wajar saja jika dia merasakan tubuhnya kembali membaik.

Mengangkat bahunya acuh, gadis itu beranjak kembali menaiki tempat tidurnya ketika menangkap suara berisik dari lantai bawah.

 _'_ _Siapa yang berbuat berisik semalam ini?'_ batin gadis itu.

Sakura mengurungkan niatnya dan berjalan pelan ke lantai bawah.

.

Sesampai di ruang resepsionis, Sakura tidak mendapati seseorang pun di sana. Tapi, suara gaduh itu tetap terdengar dan kini asalnya adalah dari ruang Kedai.

Sakura kemudian membuka pintu penghubung ke Kedai tersebut dengan pelan. Dan ketika Sakura menginjakan kakinya beberapa langkah di ruangan tersebut, Sapunya segera bergerak ke arahnya.

"Oh, tidak!" seru Sakura panik dan segera melangkah mundur.

 _'_ _Siapa yang mau menyapu lantai di tengah malam.'_ Pikir gadis itu.

Tetapi, pemikiran Sakura meleset. Sapu itu tidak bergerak ke arahnya, melainkan ke belakangnya.

"Ada apa dengan Sapu ini?"

Suara keluhan di belakangnya sontak membuat Sakura menoleh ke belakang.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya gadis itu.

"Harusnya aku juga bertanya hal yang sama padamu, _Hime_." Balas Sasuke. "Kau sudah baikan?" tanyanya dengan sinar ke khawatiran dibalik manik kelamnya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku sudah sehat." Jawabnya.

Mendengar jawaban dari gadis itu, sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat ke atas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sasuke?" gadis itu mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Sasuke melatakan tangan kanannya di pinggang seraya menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan membuat bonekaku." Jelasnya, kemudian manik kelamnya mendelik ke arah sapu sihir tadi.

"Tetapi, aku tidak sengaja menginjak sapu itu dan akhirnya dia menggila." Lanjutnya.

Sakura _sweatdrop_ mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Gadis musim semi itu mengambil si sapu dan kembali meletakkannya di tempat biasa.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Sasuke turut mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Sakura menghela napasnya. "aku mendengar suara." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hah ... lagi-lagi penasaran seperti biasanya. Kau tahu? hal itu bisa membuatmu mendapatkan masalah." Terang pemilik surai _donker_ itu.

"Aku tidak butuh ceramahmu." Sakura berujar dingin.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "... Aku minta maaf sudah membangunkanmu. Kau harus kembali beristirahat,"

"Aku tidak akan berada di sini jika aku bisa-Sakura menghela napasnya,

Kurasa aku akan berdiam sejenak di sini." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah." Sasuke bergumam singkat sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti.

pemuda bertubuh bocah itu nampak sangat serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Karena kau ada di sini, kurasa kau bisa membantuku." Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap ke arah Sakura seraya tersenyum tipis.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya, bingung. "membantumu?"

"Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang boneka baruku." Pintanya seraya menyerahkan sebuah boneka ke arah Sakura.

Sakura melirik terkejut ke arah Sasuke yang memandangnya penuh harap.

 _'_ _Apa dia memintaku memberikan pujian?'_ pikir gadis itu.

" _Well_ ...," Sakura mengamati sejenak boneka tersebut. "Ini terlihat menyeramkan?" lanjutnya pelan.

"Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya!" seru Sasuke spontan. "Kau tahu, dia akan menjadi tokoh penjahat di pertujukanku mendatang."

Manik itu terlihat berbinar senang. "Terima kasih telah membantuku, _Hime-sama_. Aku senang jika guruku mengakui kemampuanku." Lanjutnya.

"Guru?" Sakura bergumam bingung dan tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke.

"Hanya itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyuman senang, hingga membuat sakura tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa sebahagia itu hanya dengan pujian kecil darinya.

"Dasar aneh." Komentar Sakura.

Setelahnya, keduanya kembali terdiam. Sasuke kembali fokus untuk menjahit bonekanya, dengan Sakura yang terus mengamatinya. Tanpa sadar, Sakura mengagumi kemampuan menjahit Sasuke. Gadis itu menerka-nerka seberapa lama Sasuke latihan hingga dia bisa menjahit serapi itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau ucapkan, _Hime-sama_?" Sasuke menatap Sakura di depannya.

" _Well_ ... aku berpikir kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan bagaimana cara mematahkan kutukanmu." Jawab gadis itu.

"Ah ...," sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Aku memang tidak pernah mengatakannya." Lanjutnya seraya kembali menjahit.

"Aku harus menemukan ' _Tinkerbell'_ dan _'Neverland'._ " Lanjutnya lagi, ambigu.

Sakura memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"ah, kau pasti tidak mengerti. ' _Neverland'_ adalah sebuah kotak kecil dan ' _Tinkerbell'_ adalah kunci untuk membukanya." Terang Sasuke. "Bayanganku terkunci di sana dan bayangan itu adalah sihirku. Jika kau mendapatkannya kembali, maka kutukanku akan terlepas." lanjutnya.

"Sihir?" Sakura bergumam tidak percaya.

"Aku juga seorang penyihir, _Hime-sama_." ungkap Sasuke.

 _Emerald_ itu melebar tidak percaya seraya mencoba menelisik kebohongan di mata Sasuke. Sayangnya, pemuda itu memang serius dengan ucapannya.

"Kau penyihir? Penyihir yang dikutuk? Bagaimana bisa?" Sakura mengungkapkan ketidakpercayaannya.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Hanya penjaga kristal _Tenebrarum_ yang bisa melakukannya. Karena itulah, aku hanya bisa melakukan sihir sederhana saat ini." Jelasnya. "Dan aku harus menemukan kedua benda itu jika ingin terbebas dari tubuh ini." Lanjutnya dengan wajah frustasi.

"Kau tidak tahu dimana kedua benda itu berada?" tanya Sakura lagi, yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Sasuke.

"Apakah kau akan terus berada di tubuh kecil itu selamanya?" cecarnya.

Sasuke terdiam sejanak. "... bagaimana dengan sebuah cerita?" tanyanya yang dihadiahi delikan tajam gadis itu.

"Kau lagi-lagi mengubah topiknya." Tukas Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengalihkan topiknya, _Hime-sama_. Aku berpikir akan lebih mudah untuk menjelaskannya dalam bentuk cerita." Terangnya.

"Bagaimana?" tawarnya lagi.

Sakura berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

Sasuke tersenyum singkat kemudian, mengambil dua buah boneka dari kardus bonekanya. Dan, Sasuke memulai ceritanya.

"Dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang Putri yang selalu sendirian. Sang Putri selalu berada dalam kamarnya sebab Ibunya, Sang Ratu, melarangnya untuk bermain di luar. Sang Putri hanya ditemani oleh boneka-bonekanya. Akan tetapi, dia sangat ingin memiliki teman dan selalu berusaha mencoba kabur dari Istana untuk dapat bermain bersama anak-anak yang tinggal di pusat Kota."

Manik _emerald_ Sakura terkesiap mendengarnya. Sasuke, seakan terdengar tengah menceritakan masa kecilnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ..."

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan Sakura dan tetap bercerita.

"Suatu hari, Sang Putri bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya, dan dia adalah pelayan kepercayaan Sang Ratu. Anak tersebut dapat melihat rasa kesepian yang dirasakan oleh Sang Putri hingga turut bersedih melihatnya. Mereka kemudian menjadi teman."

Suara Sasuke terdengar pilu.

"Setiap hari, anak tersebut akan masuk ke kamar Sang Putri secara diam-diam, dan mereka bermain bersama. Mereka menghabiskan waktu seperti itu selama dua tahun, hingga sang Ratu menyadarinya. Kemudian, anak laki-laki tersebut kemudian diusir dan tidak pernah bertemu sang Putri lagi ...," Sasuke menarik napasnya sejenak dan memandang lembut _emerald_ itu.

"Hingga beberapa saat yang lalu." tandasnya mengakhiri cerita tersebut.

Sakura reflek berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Pikirannya terus berputar-putar.

"Kita sudah saling mengenal untuk waktu yang cukup lama, _Hime-sama_." Jelas Sasuke, dan Sakura tetap tidak dapat mempercayainya.

"Bohong!" sergah Sakura.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Aku tidak berharap kau mempercayainya, _Hime."_ ucapnya lembut.

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura dengan pandangan pilu. Sebuah tatapan yang selalu Sakura lihat untuknya. Sasuke selalu berwajah seperti itu walaupun, dia sedang bahagia. Seakan, dia selalu memikul kesedihan itu kemanapun dia pergi.

"Kita adalah teman." Ulangnya.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya. Masih dengan raut wajah yang memandang sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki teman semasa hidupku!" tegasnya.

"Itu yang kau ingat." Sasuke membalas seraya kembali menghembuskan napasnya. "Kenanganmu memiliki sebuah lubang di dalamnya. Sebuah celah yang tidak dapat kau jelaskan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" ucap Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"Karena, aku ada di sana ...," Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap lurus _emerald_ itu.

"Ketika mereka ... memerintahkan untuk menghapus sebagian kenanganmu."

.

- **t.b.c-**


	7. Promised

**Cursed Princess**

 **.**

 **Naruko disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Based on Otome Game by Dicesuki**

 **Warnings:**

 **AU, OOC, dan mungkin Typo sedikit bertebaran.**

 **-Probably, Sakura Centric-**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it~**

 **.**

"Aku tidak percaya! Aku tidak dapat mempercayai semua ini!" tegas Sakura yang kukuh pada pendiriannya.

Pikirannya berputar. Perkataan Sasuke tadi menari-nari dalam pikirannya.

 _'Sasuke adalah penyihir. Mereka teman. Ada seseorang yang menghapus ingatannya.'_

Entah berapa kali kalimat itu terus berputar hingga membuat kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit.

"Aku memang tidak memintamu untuk percaya padaku, _Hime_." Sasuke berucap dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

Tangan Sakura mengepal erat.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu?

Pemuda itu tersenyum kepadanya. Tetapi, Sakura dapat melihat jelas sirat kesedihan di balik sepasang Netra kelam itu.

Dia terlihat ... Sangat terluka.

Tetapi, Sakura tetap tidak dapat mempercayai semua ucapan Sasuke padanya tadi.

Gadis itu segera berbalik. "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Ucapnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan langkah cepat, hampir berlari.

.

.

Sakura terduduk di salah satu sofa ruang resepsionis. Pandangannya tertunduk dengan deru napas yang bergerak cepat. Diliriknya pintu yang tertutup rapat itu.

Sasuke nampaknya tidak mengejarnya.

Gadis itu berusaha mengatur deru napas dan pikirannya agar kembali normal. Tetapi, perkataan dan ekspresi terluka Sasuke terus saja terngiang di benaknya.

 _'Tidak mungkin! Sasuke tidak mungkin menjadi temanku!'_ pikirnya berulang-ulang.

"Oh, Lihat siapa ini? Aku berpikir, apa yang membuatku bisa bertemu Sang Tuan Putri semalam ini. Kenapa kau belum tidur, _darling_?

Sakura melompat kaget dari duduknya, ketika mendengar suara Naruko yang berbisik tepat di telingnya. Gadis itu segera menoleh ke arah pemuda cantik yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau terlihat seperti habis melihat hantu." Komentarnya.

Sakura membalas ucapannya dengan delikan tajam.

" _Oh my_ , apakah kecantikanku akhirnya dapat memikatmu?" lanjutnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura menatapnya datar. "Tidak! Aku hanya sedang berpikir!" tukas gadis itu.

"Tentang betapa cantiknya diriku?" Sambung Naruko. Kepercayaan dirinya memang tidak memiliki batas.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" gadis itu balik bertanya.

"hmm ... jalan-jalan malam." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum mengoda.

"hah ... aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Balas gadis itu malas.

Naruko tersenyum. "Selamat bermimpi indah. Besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan." Ingatnya.

Langkah Sakura terhenti tepat di depan pintu dan melirik singkat ke arah Naruko.

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku." Tegasnya.

"Nampaknya kau masih akan menempuh jalan yang panjang, sebelum terbiasa dengan kehidupan rakyat biasa." Telisiknya. "Ya, walaupun, Aku juga mengalami kesulitan." Lanjutnya masam.

 _"Aku juga?"_

"... tunggu! Naruko, kau seorang bangsawan?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Naruko kembali memasang senyumannya. "Mungkin." Jawabnya ambigu.

"Mungkin?"

"Ya, Mungkin." Ulangnya seraya mengerlingkan mata.

Sakura menatapnya bosan. Tapi satu hal yang gadis itu garis bawahi, Kedai Minuman ini memiliki orang-orang yang tidak biasa.

" _Well_ ... Aku memang tidak berencana hidup sebagai rakyat biasa. Aku pasti akan mematahkan kutukanku secepatnya." Tegasnya seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

Naruko terdiam memandang punggung gadis itu. Begitu bayangan Sakura menghilang dibalik pintu, dia berbisik, "Sepertinya, jalan kita berdua masih terlalu panjang sebelum hal itu dapat terwujud, Putri."

.

.

.

Gadis musim semi itu segera merebahkan diri dan memejamkan kembali matanya. Hari ini, baik Sasuke maupun Naruko benar-benar membuat pikirannya kacau.

 _"Apa saja yang mereka sembunyikan dariku."_

Pikirnya, sebelum kembali diselimuti bayangan hitam.

.

.

.

 _"Kami tidak ingin bermain denganmu lagi!" bentak seorang gadis kecil di halaman Istana._

 _"Tapi, Kenapa?" Sakura kecil menatap mereka dengan sedih. "Kita teman, Kan?" tanyanya._

 _"Teman? Siapa yang mengatakannya?"_

 _"Kau yang bilang ..."_

 _"Kita adalah teman sampai kau berhenti meminjamkan mainanmu." Tegas gadis kecil itu._

 _Sakura kecil menatap mereka dengan tatapan terkejut._

 _"Tapi ... Tapi kau belum ...,"_

 _"Apa?" tukas gadis itu kasar._

 _"Kau belum mengembalikan mainanku yang kemarin."_

 _"Mengembalikan? Kau yang memberikannya kepada kami!" tegasnya._

 _"Aku tidak memberikannya!" bantah Sakura kecil._

 _"Sudahlah! Ayo kita bermain dnegan teman kita yang sesungguhnya." Sambung gadis lainnya._

 _"Kau benar! Teman kita tidak egois!"_

 _._

 _"Ibu sudah bilang, Kan Sayang?" wanita dewasa itu mengelus pelan surai Sakura kecil. "Orang-orang hanya akan menyakitimu. Itulah kenapa Ibu melarangmu untuk bermain bersama mereka." Jelasnya._

 _"Ibu hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Sayang." Lanjutnya seraya menghapus air mata Sakura._

 _"Maafkan Saku, Ibu. Maafkan, Saku." Isak Sakura._

 _"Hush ... tenanglah, Kesayangan." Ujarnya seraya memeluk putrinya. "Ibu tidak akan membiarkan mereka melukaimu lagi!"_

 _._

 _._

Rutinitas Sakura kembali seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali laju sapunya yang sedikit melambat.

 _"Aku belum melihat Sasuke."_ Pikirnya.

Netranya menyapu tiap sudut ruangan tersebut. Ini aneh! Biasanya, Sasuke akan duduk dipojokan sambil mengecek ulang perlengkapan pertunjukannya.

 _"Apa dia marah padaku?"_ pikirnya lagi.

Gadis itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menepis segala pemikiran tentang Sasuke ketika lagi-lagi dia mengingat cerita bocah cilik itu semalam.

 _"Tapi dia saja tidak mengejarku."_

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Menghela napas di pagi hari bisa membuat keberuntunganmu berkurang, _Hime_." Sapa Ino yang kini tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sakura tersentak kaget. Suara Ino berhasil menariknya kembali dari pikirannya.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana?" tanya Sakura seraya menatap Ino yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Gadis itu terkikik pelan, "Aku sudah memanggilmu sebanyak lima kali, _Hime_." Jelasnya. "Kau sedang ada masalah?" raut wajahnya berubah khawatir.

"Tidak!" sergah cepat Sakura. Gadis itu kembali berjalan melewati Ino ketika pekerjaan menyapunya selesai.

.

Hampir menjelang siang dan Sakura tetap tidak melihat sosok Sasuke hari ini. Gadis itu sudah sering bolak-balik melewati kamar Sasuke tetapi, tetap saja dia tidak dapat menemukannya. Peralatan pertunjukan yang digunakan bocah itu juga masih ada pada tempatnya.

 _"Kemana perginya Sasuke?_ " batinnya.

Gadis itu kembali berjalan keluar ruang resepsionis dan melangkah menuju dapur, tempat Ino berada saat ini.

.

"Sakure- _hime_? Kau butuh sesuatu?" Ino terkejut ketika melihat Sakura masuk ke dapur.

Gadis itu menghela napasnya sejenak. "... Kau tahu dimana Sasuke sekarang, Ino?" tanyanya.

Senyuman di wajah Ino nampak meluntur. 'Ah ... Sasuke- _Sam_ ... Aku belum melihat Sasuke- _san_ hari ini, _Hime_." Gadis itu berucap cepat seraya terkekeh aneh.

Netra Sakura memicing penuh selidik. Tanpa perlu diberitahu oleh orang lain, Sakura tahu kalau sosok di depanya berbohong.

"Aku tahu kau-."

" _Ara_... apa yang sedang kalian berdua bicarakan?" Naruko berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura.

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau sedang mencari _Partner-_ mu, bukan? _Hime-sama_." Terka Naruko.

Sakura mengangguk, "Kau tahu dimana dia?" tanyanya.

"Hmm ...," wajah Naruko nampak berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan sejenak?" tawarnya.

"Aku tidak _mood_ untuk membuang waktuku secara sia-sia! Jika kau tahu dimana Sasuke sekarang, sebaiknya kau memberitahuku!" tukasnya.

"Hee ... sangat jarang melihat Putri es kita membutuhkan seseorang." Goda Naruko.

Sakura terhenyak. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kerena, Dia _Partner-ku."_ Jawab gadis itu datar. Ya, dia masih berpasangan dengan Sasuke sekarang. Dia akan berhenti mencari Sasuke jika, pemuda bertubuh bocah itu memutuskan untuk berhenti membantunya.

Naruko menghela napas. Pemuda itu bergerak cepat menangkup kedua wajah Sakura dan berujar tepat di depan wajah gadis itu.

"Kau pandai berbohong." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum. "Jadilah gadis manis, dan aku akan memberitahu dimana Sasuke berada." Lanjutnya seraya kembali menjauhkan diri.

"Bagaimana?" tawar Naruko seraya tersenyum lebar.

Sakura terdiam. Dia hanya mengangguk singkat karena masih syok akibat ulah Naruko tadi.

Bukan, bukan karena wajah Naruko yang terlalu dekat dengannya melainkan, suara mengintimidasi dari Si sosok pirang.

" _Good girl_!" Naruko tersenyum dan menarik tangan Putri musim semi itu.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Naruko berjalan beriringan menusuri hutan belakang. _Emerald_ nya memandangi sebuket rangkaian bunga Lily dan krisan putih di tangannya.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa Naruko menyuruhnya membawa bunga tersebut. Pemuda itu juga tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukannya sedari tadi.

Merasa lelah dan seperti berbicara dengan tanah, Sakura akhirnya memilih untuk diam.

"Kita sampai."

Suara Naruko membuyarkan lamunannya. _Emerald_ yang sedari tadi tertunduk itu menatap kaget pemandangan di depannya.

"Apa ini!" gumamnya.

"Ah, Sepertinya Sasuke memang baru datang kemari." Tutur Naruko tanpa mengindahkan gumaman Sakura.

Pemuda itu memilih untuk duduk di depan Altar dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Kau tidak ingin bergabung, _Hime_?" tanyanya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruko dan berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Begitu langkahnya tiba di samping Naruko, _emerald_ itu membaca tulisan yang tercetak di batu tersebut.

 _Rest In peace:_

 _Beloved Father. Fugaku Uchiha._

 _Beloved Mother, Mikoto Uchiha_

 _And for Last, Beloved Brother, Itachi Uchiha._

 _Emerald_ itu menatap tidak percaya.

' _Uchiha? Uchiha? Uchiha ... Sasuke?_ '

"Apa maksudnya ini, Naruko?" lirih Sakura.

Naruko yang baru selesai berdo'a Segera mengambil buket di tangan Sakura dan meletakannya di depan Altar.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, _Hime-sama_." Naruko tersenyum pedih. "Hari ini ... adalah hari peringatan kematian keluarga Sasuke." Tuturnya.

"Maksudmu, Sasuke sekarang sendirian? Dia masih memiliki kerabat yang lain, kan?" tanya gadis itu. Entah mengapa, Sakura merasa ada satu perasaan aneh yang melingkupinya saat ini. Perasaan yang enggan dia rasakan kembali ... Trauma.

"Sayangnya ... dia sebatang kara sejak kecil, _Hime-sama_. Dia satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa." Naruko tersenyum masam.

 _Emerald_ itu melebar sempurna. Gadis musim semi itu kehabisan kata-katanya.

Ternyata selama ini, Sasuke sama seperti dirinya ... Sendirian.

 _"Kita adalah teman."_

Lagi-lagi ucapan Sasuke kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Pemuda itu sudah sendiri sejak lama. Dan jika memang mereka adalah teman, bukankah Sakura termasuk orang yang jahat karena telah melupakannya. Sasuke adalah orang yang pertama kali menolongnya dihari pertama dia terkena kutukan tetapi ... Sakura malah mengusirnya menjauh, padahal Sasuke selalu datang menolongnya.

 _Sapphire_ Naruko melirik singkat ke arah Sakura. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya mengacak surai itu pelan dan berjalan di depannya.

"Ayo, pulang. Sasuke juga sudah pulang duluan." Ajaknya.

Keduanya kemudian berjalan pulang dalam keheningan.

.

.

Tiga minggu berlalu setelahnya. Sakura kembali ikut dengan Sasuke ketika dia tengah mengadakan pertujukan. Walaupun, Sasuke sering merasa was-was ketika mereka keluar dari Kedai. Perkataan Tsunade tentang penyihir yang mengetahui keberadaan Sakura membuat dirinya lebih waspada.

"Kau terlihat murung belakangan ini, _Hime_?" Sasuke memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka.

Netra kelam itu menelisik wajah Sakura. Dia tahu, ada sesuatu yang dialami oleh gadis itu tetapi, dia enggan menceritakannya padanya.

Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya seraya kembali menunduk.

Ini sudah memasuki minggu ketiga pasca Naruko membawanya ke makam keluarga Sasuke. Entah mengapa, Gadis itu merasa berat setiap kali menatap wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menghela napasnya. Dia tahu, Sakura masih enggan membagi masalahnya.

"Apa hari ini aku turut bermain juga?" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pikiran mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Jika kau mau, Aku akan kembali memberikanmu peran." Jawabnya.

Sakura mengangguk semangat. Sudah dua minggu belakangan ini Sakura dilatih Sasuke menjadi asistennya. Menemani Sasuke mengadakan pertunjukan sudah menjadi kebiasaanya setiap hari. Terkadang, Sakura juga membatu Sasuke mendirikan stan walaupun, Sasuke masih melarangnya untuk membawa benda yang berat.

Gadis itu mendapatkan banyak hal baru selama satu bulan ini. Sesuatu yang selama ini ingin dia lakukan, tetapi tidak pernah dia katakan kepada siapapun.

Tapi terkadang, Sasuke dapat mengetahuinya.

Sasuke memang mengatakan bahwa mereka berteman cukup lama, dan Sakura juga mengetahui tentang keluarga Sasuke-tentunya Sasuke tidak tahu kalau dia dan Naruko datang ke makam orang tua Sasuke.

Tapi sekarang, gadis itu mulai mempercayainya sedikit.

"Kau ingat? Kau selalu ingin keluar dari Istana untuk melihat _Emyrlis_. Dan sekarang ... kita di sini. Kau tidakkan tahu seberapa senangnya aku karena bisa memenuhi janji itu." Ungkap Sasuke riang. Tetapi, Sakura tetap meragukan cerita Sasuke.

"Aku masih harus mempertimbangkan untuk mempercayai ceritamu tapi ...," Sakura menatap nanar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, walaupun kita sudah mengenal sejak lama, aku tidaklah sama," gadis itu menyerahkan tirai kecil untuk stan mereka, kepalanya tertutup oleh tirai itu sehingga dia tidak perlu bertatapan langsung dengan manik kelam itu.

"Aku ... bukanlah gadis kecil yang kau kenal dulu." Lirihnya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak seraya mengambil napasnya. "Aku tahu itu." Jawabnya singkat.

"Tetapi, aku juga tetap percaya, bahwa gadis kecil yang kukenal dulu, yang selalu tersenyum bahagia hanya karena hal-hal sederhana ...," Sasuke menunduk menatap wajah Sakura.

Senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya. "Gadis yang kebaikannya tulus ... dia tetap dirimu."

Sakura menunduk menghindari manik kelam tersebut. Hatinya gelisah dan pikirannya tak tenang. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _'Bagaimana aku bisa seperti itu, ketika aku sendiri, tidak mengerti arti kebahagiaan itu sendiri?'_ pikirnya lirih.

Setelah Sasuke memasang tirai tadi, stan mereka telah berdiri sempurna. Sakura berpikir Sasuke akan beranjak untuk mengecek boneka-bonekanya tetapi, dia malah meletakan tangannya di atas meja, dan menatap lurus ke arah Sakura.

"Ketika aku melihatmu lagi hari itu, aku sangat senang. Aku merasa benang takdir telah membawamu kembali padaku." Ucap Sasuke lembut.

"Tetapi kemudian, Kau tetap tidak mengenaliku." bisiknya.

Sasuke kemudian terdiam dan Sakura mengkerutkan keningnya.

 _'Masih banyak hal yang Sasuke sembunyikan dariku.'_

Lalu, Sasuke kembali mengambil perlengkapannya dan tersenyum cerah.

"Ah, Untuk hari ini, kau menonton saja dan jangan pergi kemana-mana." Perintahnya.

Sakura mengangguk paham. gadis itu menyadari senyuman Sasuke tidak sampai pada matanya ketika dia berjalan.

Sakura kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kerumunan orang yang mulai berkumpul. Netra hijaunya menangkap banyak sekali keluarga yang datang hari ini.

pandangannya kembali tertunduk. Selama ini, dia sama sekali tidak iri kepada orang-orang mengenai makanan dan pakaian. Dia tidak harus bekerja keras karena semuanya telah terpenuhi. Harusnya, dia adalah manusia paling bahagia di kota ini. Tetapi sekarang, dia mulai menyadarinya bahwa semua benda yang dia dapatkan di Istana, tidak dapat membeli sebuah kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

"Hallo, Semua!"

Suara Sapaan Sasuke yang terdengar membuat lamunan Sakura terhenti. Gadis itu kembali mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Sasuke yang tengah membawakan cerita dongengnya. Dan seperti biasa, para penonton akan terhanyut dalam alur yang dibawakan olehnya.

Ketika dia sedang memperhatikan pertujukan Sasuke, netranya terfokus pada sebuah keluarga di depannya. Seorang Ayah, Ibu dan Putrinya yang tengah tertawa bersama ketika melihat pertujukan itu.

Gadis itu kembali tertunduk seraya mencengkram ujung roknya.

"Kehidupan seperti apa yang aku inginkan?" gumamnya.

.

Pertujukan Sasuke sekali lagi berakhir dengan sempurna. Senyumannya di wajahnya terlihat cerah ketika dia selesai menghitung upah yang dia dapatkan.

"Kau terlihat lebih bahagia dari biasanya." Ungkap Sakura.

"Tentu! Aku baru saja berhasil mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli mainan baru, akhirnya aku bisa membelinya!" ucapnya senang.

Sakura mendengus pelan. Sasuke itu, dia selalu saja protes dan benci jika diperlakukan seperti anak kecil tetapi, dia sangat antusias ketika mengatakan tentang mainan baru.

.

Langkah Sakura terhenti ketika mendengar suara tawa, dia menatap lurus kesekumpulan anak-anak yang saling bercengkrama antusias, ketika mereka menyadari kehadiran dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Ah ... ini mungkin kesempatan." Ujar Sasuke semangat.

"Kesempatan?" Sakura berujar bingung.

"Membuat anak-anak itu senang mungkin dapat mematahkan salah satu kutukanmu." Jelasnya.

"Apa!" Sakura berseru panik.

Sasuke mengabaikannya ketika para anak-anak tersebut menarik tubuhnya.

"Sasuke!"

Kumpulan anak-anak tersebut segera mendekatinya, seraya berseru senang dan berusaha melekat padanya dengan berbagai cara.

"Aku terus menunggumu untuk datang kemari!" seru seorang anak perempuan dengan surai sebahu.

"Aku baru saja datang kemari beberapa hari yang lalu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi kau tidak memiliki waktu untuk bermain." Timpal anak lelaki lainnya.

"Bisakah kita bermain sekarang? Ayolah Sasuke, Ayo, Ayo ..." Ajak anak perempuan tadi.

"Kami sudah menjadi anak baik seperti yang kau suruh." beritahu bocah lelaki lainnya.

Sasuke menatap mereka satu persatu.

"Baiklah, jika kalian memang telah menjadi anak baik, bagaimana caraku untuk menolaknya?"

Anak-anak itu bersorak senang.

"Aku akan mulai menghitung sekarang?"

"Ayo!" seru seorang anak.

"Dia tidak akan menemukan kita kali ini!" timpal yang lain.

Kumpulan anak-anak tersebut kemudian berlari ke segala arah. Sakura melihat mereka berusaha menyembunyikan diri masing-masing.

"Ini giliranmu untuk bersembunyi, Sakura- _hime_." Jelas Sasuke.

"Apa! Kenapa aku juga harus ikut?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak ingin bermain?" wajah Sasuke berubah murung. "Padahal dulu, kit asering bermain petak umpet bersama." Lanjutnya.

Netra Sakura sedikit melebar. Gadis itu sangat yakin, dia tidak pernah bermain permainan ini sepanjang hidupnya dnegan siapapun.

"... Apakah ini ingatan lainnya yang dihapus?" lirihnya.

"Kakak, Ayo bermain bersama." Ajak seorang anak kecil bersurai panjang.

Gadis cilik itu segera meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya agar turut berlari bersama.

"Hey ... tung-."

Terlambat, gadis kecil itu sudah terlebih dulu menariknya. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke tetapi, dia hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

Sakura mendesah, dia tidak punya pilihan lain sekarang.

Sasuke segara membalikan wajahnya menatap tembok, menutup matanya, dan mulai berhitung. Sebelum Sakura dapat mengerti, tangannya sudah dilepas oleh gadis kecil itu yang kini berlari mencari tempat persembunyian.

Sakura menatap mereka tidak mengerti. Dia berbalik dan melihat seorang anak kecil yang bersembunyi di balik gentong.

"Kakak harus segera sembunyi." Jelas anak tersebut.

Sakura berputar panik mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Mereka tidak menjelaskan peraturan game tersebut sama sekali.

Netranya bergerak gelisah dan tepat ketika Sasuke mengatakan, "Siap atau tidak, aku datang!"

Sakura segera bersembunyi dibalik manusia kayu.

' _Aku tidak percaya ini!'_ pikirnya setelah melihat kondisinya sekarang. Bajunya menjadi kotor hanya karena permainan anak kecil.

"Ketemu!"

Sakura tersentak kaget. Jantung berdetak cepat dan segera menoleh ke arah suara. Dan setelah dia sadar, Sasuke baru saja menemukan salah satu dari mereka.

 _'Untunglah ... bukan aku!'_ batinnya lega.

Tunggu, kenapa dia jadi ikutan panik dan takut jika ditemukan?

"Ketemu!"

Suara Sasuke kembali terdengar. Setiap beberapa langkah, Sasuke selalu menemukan persembunyian anak-anak tersebut tetapi ... dia masih belum bisa menemukan Sakura.

"Kau masih belum bisa menemukan kakak?" samar-samar suara gadis itu terdengar.

"Kau benar. Dimana dia bersembunyi?"

Netra kelam Sasuke menyapu setiap sudut tempat tersebut.

Sakura mendengus bosan.

"Ketemu!"

"Hiii!"

Sakura melompat kaget ketika mendnegar suara Sasuke di belakangnya. Sasuke menunduk menatap wajahnya dengan seringai kemenangan.

"kau menang, _Hime-sama_." Ucapnya.

"aku menang?" ungkap Sakura tak percaya.

"Lihat, kau nampaknya ahli dalam permainan ini." Pujinya.

Sakura membuang mukanya. "aku tidak ahli. Kau saja yang tidak berusaha keras untuk menemukanku." Komentarnya.

"Itu tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau kau telah memenangkan game ini. Kau harusnya senang." Balas Sasuke.

"Kerja bagus, Sakura- _hime_."

Sasuke memujinya lagi dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan pucuk kepala gadis itu seraya tersenyum. Kemudian, perhatiannya kembali anak-anak tadi.

 _'Dia benar. Pujiannya membuatku senang. Kenapa?'_ pikirnya bingung.

"Baiklah semuanya. Permainan selesai."

Anak-anak itu mulai bersorak kecewa.

"Kita baru bermain satu putaran." Protes mereka.

"Jangan begitu. Aku janji kita akan bermain lagi secepatnya." Janji Sasuke.

Anak-anak tersebut langsung mengangguk paham.

"Sekarang kembalilah pulang. Orang tua kalian sedang menanti kalian." Titahnya.

Seorang gadis kecil berlari menubruk Sakura dan memeluk lengannya erat.

"Terima kasih telah bermain bersama kami, Kak. Nanti datang lagi, ya!" serunya sebelum melepaskan lengan sakura dan berlari menyusul teman-temannya.

"Mereka menyukaimu." Ungkap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau tidak lihat wajah senang mereka ketika kau memutuskan untuk ikut bermain?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anak-anak tadi.

"Anak-anak sangat mudah untuk didekati." Ucapnya pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. "Karena itulah aku menganggumi mereka." Tutur Sasuke. "Orang dewasa tidak seperti anak-anak. Mereka terlalu banyak khawatir dan tidak menghargai kebahagian sederhana dalam hidup."

"Seiring kita tumbuh dewasa, kita lupa bagaimana caranya bahagia." Tandasnya.

 _'Lupa bagaimana caranya bahagia?'_

Sasuke mungkin benar. Ketika Sakura masih kecil, bonekanya memberikan banyak kebahagiaan, namun sekarang ...

"Oh ya, Karena kau menang, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah."ujar Sasuke.

"Hadiah?" Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Kau akan menyukainya. Aku jamin."

.

.

Sakura duduk di bangku tepi air mancur seraya menunggu Sasuke kembali. Dia bilang, akan lebih mudah jika dia pergi sendiri mencari hadiahnya, agar dapat menjadi kejutan untuk Sakura.

Sakura mengamati sekelilingnya yang selalu penuh dengan orang-orang, dipinggir jalan pusat Kota _Emyrlis_ memang banyak toko populer yang berdiri.

Pandangan Sakura jatuh pada patung Sang Raja. Dia memang terlihat seperti bangsawan sejati.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut gadis. Bertepatan dengan hembusan napasnya, seorang anak kecil jatuh tepat di depannya dan mulai menangis.

Sakura yang panik berusaha menolongnya. Sayangnya, orang tua anak tersebut mendahuluinya.

"Huush ... tenanglah, Jagoan. Itu tidak sakit." Ucap Sang Ayah menenangkan.

"Ibu juga ada di sini, sayang." Sambung Sang Ibu seraya memeluk putranya.

Sakura tetap menatap mereka sampai mereka mulai berjalan. Sang Ibu masih memeluk putranya dalam gendongannya.

Hati sakura kembali bergemuruh. Gadis itu mulai berpikir, bagaimana rasanya disayang seperti anak tadi oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Dan bertepatan dengan itu, Sasuke kembali.

"Maaf lama menunggu." Ujarnya.

Sakura diam tak menanggapi.

"... Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke bertanya khawatir.

Sakura masih terdiam hingga bayangan keluarga tadi sudah tidak dapat dijangkau oleh matanya. "Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya kemudian.

Sasuke nampak menelisik wajah gadis itu seraya menghembuskan napasnya.

"Ini." Ucapnya seraya menyerahkan benda di tangannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Permen apel. Dulu aku pernah berjanji akan membawakanmu satu, tetapi aku tidak dapat memenuhinya. Karena itulah, aku melakukannya sekarang." Jelas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingat dengan janji itu." Lirihnya.

Sakura memutar-mutar permen tersebut. Gadis itu nampak berpikir bagaimana cara membuat apel yang berkilau seperti itu. Gadis itu kemudian mendengus baunya.

 _'manis?'_

"Cobalah. Aku berjanji tidak ada racun di dalamnya. Yang ada hanya rasa manis."

Sakura mengikuti kata Sasuke. Gadis itu menggigit kecil permen tersebut.

"Enak?"

Sakura menikmati rasa permen tersebut sampai tidak mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Gadis itu belum pernah merasakan rasa yang sama dengan permen tersebut.

Gadis itu kemudian menggigitnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat sakura menghabiskan permennya.

"Kau baru saja tersenyum, _Hime_."

"Apa?" Sakura berujar tak percaya. ' _Benarkah aku tadi tersenyum?'_

"Ketika aku mendapatkan uang lebih lagi, aku akan kembali membelikanmu cemilan lainnya di sini. Ada banyak makanan manis yang mungkin kau sukai." ujarnya.

"Apakah ada banyak makanan seperti ini?" tanya sakura antusias.

"tentu saja. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu mencicipi semua." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ini semakin larut. Ayo, kita kembali sekarang."

Ajaknya seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura mengangguk singkat dan meraih tangan kecil itu.

 ** _-t.b.c-_**

 **Ampun ... Ini panjang banget T.T #abaikan.  
**

 **Karena ada pertanyaan dari V-san dan Nempang lewat-san yang tidak bisa Yuki balas Via PM, Yuki akan membalasnya sekarang ^^**

 _ **V-san: Terima Kasih atas dukungannya XD mengenai Sasuke penyihir? Yap ... emang Sasuke adalah penyihir di sini. dan buat alasan Ibu Saku nggak ngizinin Saku keluar udah di flashback-in di Chapter ini XD. Oh Ya, mengenai kirim cerita, Maksudnya cerita sepenuhnya, kah? Kalau itu, Yuki juga belum nulis sampei ending. Fics ini publish tiap hari karena emang Yuki nulisnya tiap hari #bilangajalulagiinsom, dan sebelum kena delay minggu depan #Skripsmuwoy T.T maaf ya V-san ...**_

 _ **Numpang lewat-san : Do'akan saja supaya chapternya tidak terlalu banyak XP karena Jujurnya, Yuki jadi bimbang mau Happy atau sad ending. #Yukilagimodegalau #ditampolmeja**_

 _ **.**_

 **Yup ... Itulah cuap-suap singkatnya.  
**

 **Terima Kssih karena telah membaca fics ini _Minna ... XD_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Salam manis, Yuki Yahiko_**


	8. first deeds!

**Cursed Princess**

 **.**

 **Naruko disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Based on Otome Game by Dicesuki**

 **Warnings:**

 **AU, OOC, dan mungkin Typo sedikit bertebaran.**

 **-Probably, Sakura Centric-**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it~**

 **.**

"Ah, selesai!" Ino berseru senang sambil bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Benarkah?" Sakura melihat ke arah teko air tersebut.

Ino mengangguk senang. "Nah, kita tinggal mencari orang untuk mencobanya." Gadis itu tersenyum ceria.

.

Sasuke, Naruko, dan Sai. Mereka duduk bertiga dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

Tadi, Sakura dan Ino datang untuk meminta tolong kepada ketiganya.

"Eh ... Apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh kedua gadis cantik kita?" Sai memasang senyumnya seperti biasa.

"Perhatikan cara bicaramu, casanova gila! Kau tahu, kalau salah satu dari mereka adalah Putri Mahkota." Peringat Naruko seraya menyibakan surai cerahnya.

"Apa katamu, Penipu Pria!" Sai menggebrak meja seraya menatap Naruko tajam.

Semenjak insiden 'Patah hatinya Sang Casanova amnesia akibat ulah Lady cantik yang ternyata pria', beberapa waktu lalu, mereka berdua malah menjadi musuh bebuyutan.

Sasuke menghela napasnya ketika Naruko dan Sai kembali berdebat. Dibandingkan melerai mereka, dia lebih tertarik memperhatikan Sakura dan Ino yang masih berkutat di Dapur.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu!"

Suara Ino yang datang bersama Sakura membuat perdebatan kecil kedua orang tadi terhenti.

Ketiga pasang netra itu menatap curiga ke arah minuman yang diletakan oleh Ino di depan mereka.

"Kami ingin kalian mencobanya." Jelas Ino.

Ketiganya saling berpandangan.

"Ini tidak beracun, kan?" Naruko mengamati minuman itu seraya mengendusnya. "harum." Komentarnya.

Pemuda kuning tersebut menyesap sedikit minumannya. Mengecap rasa manis dari minuman itu melalui lidahnya dan meneguknya seraya menikmati sensasi menenangkan dari minuman itu.

"Ini, enak!" komentarnya.

"Apakah manis?" tanya Sasuke.

Natuko hampir menjawab ketika ini menyelanya. "Tenanglah, Sasuke-san. Saya dan _Hime-sama,_ membuatkan minuman yang berbeda untuk anda."

Sasuke mengamati minuman itu sejenak, lalu meminumnya sedikit.

Sai yang semulai hanya memperhatikan, pun turut mencoba.

"Naruko benar, Ini enak." Timpal Sasuke dan disetujui dengan anggukan Sai.

"Benarkah? Kalian tidak merasa ada yang kurang?" tanya sakura memastikan.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Hn, Ini enak, _Hime-sama_. Minuman apa ini?"

Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan sejenak.

"Syukurlah!" seru Ino kemudian seraya menggengam tangan gadis pink itu. "Kita berhasil, _Hime_." Ucapnya senang.

Sakura yang melihat reaksi Ino turut menganggukan kepalanya, dan tanpa dia sadari, dia kembali tersenyum tipis.

" _Are ..._ apa aku tadi baru saja melihat senyummu, _Darling_?" Naruko meletakkan cangkir tehnya, anggun.

"Kau benar, Senyummu tadi menawan, Sayang." Balas sai menyetujui.

"Eh?" Sakura segera melepaskan tangannya dan menatap mereka bertiga. "Benarkah? Benarkah aku tadi tersenyum?" ungkapnya tak percaya.

Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Kulihat, akhir-akhir ini kau lebih senang, _Hime_." Timpal Ino, masih dengan senyumanya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Gadis itu kembali berpikir.

Kalau diingat-ingat, satu minggu belakangan ini, dirinya memang merasa lebih baik. Walaupun, dia belum mendapatkan satu, pun kepingan sepatu kaca miliknya hingga, membuatnya hampir putus asa.

Kedati demikian, dia menikmati waktunya bersama Sasuke. Dia dapat melakukan banyak hal yang belum pernah dia coba sebelumnya, ikut bermain dengan anak-anak bersama Sasuke-kemarin mereka bermain polisi dan pencuri, dan Sasuke menepati janjinya untuk membawanya menikmati semua makanan manis yang pemuda itu janjikan-walaupun, belum semuanya.

' _Apa ini yang namanya Senang?'_ batinya masih bertanya-tanya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, minuman apa ini?" tanya Sai penasaran.

"Hm, Ini ...," Ino menggantung kalimatnya seraya menoleh ke arah sakura sejenak. " _Hime-sama_ menemukan beberapa tanaman di hutan kemarin. Dan _Lady_ Tsunade bilang, kami bisa mencobanya untuk membuat ramuan herbal sebagai menu tambahan di kedai ini." Terang Ino.

"Sakura- _hime_?" manik kelam itu sedikit melebar mendengarnya. "Sakura- _hime_ pergi ke hutan sendirian?" selidiknya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Shizune dan Ino yang mengajakku ke sana. Aku tidak sengaja menemukan tanaman itu saat kami mencari bahan untuk salep." Jelas Sakura.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya lega.

"Kenapa Sasu-."

 ** _Tring ..._**

 **"** Ada pelanggan." Ucap Ino. "Kami ke depan dulu. Kalian nikmati saja minumannya. Ayo, Sakura- _hime_." Ajak Ino.

Mereka berdua, pun beranjak dari sana.

.

Sakura baru saja melangkahkan kakinya di Kedai, ketika langkah kakinya membeku saat melihat wajah yang begitu dia kenal.

"... Shi-Shikamaru?" gumamnya.

Postur tubuh pemuda itu terlihat Kaku, kedua tangannya saling bersilang dan terlihat sangat jelas kau dia tidak nyaman.

 _Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?'_ pikir Sakura.

Sakura berjalan mendekatinya. Tetapi, tidak terlalu jauh karena Shikamaru lebih dahulu berada di depannya, berlutut seraya kepala tertunduk.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Tuan Putri." Ucapnya.

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. _'Bagaimana bisa dia mengingatku? Bagaimana dia dapat menemukanku?'_ pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hinggap di kepalanya.

"Shikamaru ..."

" _Hime_ , Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi ... seluruh orang di Istana melupakanmu dan-."

"Ayo, Cari tempat lain untuk berbicara."

Potong cepat Sakura ketika melihat tatapan dari para pengunjung Kedai.

Shikamaru baru akan melangkah tepat ketika Neji menghadang jalannya dan Tenten menarik tubuh Sakura ke belakang, melindunginya.

"Tidak secepat itu!" sergah Tenten.

Sakura terkejut atas kehadiran kedua orang tersebut secara tiba-tiba.

"Nona Tenten? Tuan Neji? Bukankah, kalian telah meninggalkan Emyrlis?" kejutnya tak percaya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" lanjut Shikamaru.

"Kami juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama, Tuan Shikamaru. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tenten menatap curiga.

Shikamaru nampak kesulitan memilah kata-katanya, seraya melirik bingung ke arah Tenten.

"Jawab pertanyaannya, Tuan Shikamaru!" timpal Neji dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan si sini?" Tenten kembali bertanya.

"Biarkan, Aku berbicara dengannya!" seru Sakura. Kesabarannya sudah habis.

Neji dan tenten tidak mendengarkannya sebaliknya, mereka nampak bersiap-siap menarik pedang mereka.

"Aku tidak percara padanya." Ungkap Tenten.

Sakura menatap ketiganya saat dia teringat kalau Neji dan Tenten diberhentikan dari pengawal Kerajaan.

 _'Tuan Shikaku yang memecat mereka, mungkin mereka masih dendam dengannya'_ pikir Sakura.

"Apa Karena Shikamaru adalah anak Tuan Shikaku? Aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian tidak mempercayai tuan Shikaku, tetapi Shikamaru berbeda!" Sakura berucap dingin. "Dia pengawalku dan tidak akan pernah melukaiku." Lanjutnya.

"Kami memiliki alasannya, _Hime_." Jelas Neji.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya kasar seraya memijit pelepisnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Aku yakin, kalian semua terlihat seperti ular. Berhenti saling mendesis satu sama lain." Potong Shizune berdiri di belakang Sakura.

Penyihir itu menepuk pelan pundak Sakura seraya tersenyum penuh arti. Kemudian, dia melemparkan senyuman ke arah Shikamaru.

"Jika kalian berdua begitu khawatir, Kalau begitu dampingi saja, Tuan putri dan pengawalnya. Aku yakin kalian berdua dapat mengatasinya jika, dia mulai berbuat sesuatu yang konyol." Tegas Shizune.

"Kalian tahu bahwa, aku tidak mungkin melukainya." Lirihnya.

"Baiklah." Terima tenten.

.

Sakura mendelik tajam ke arah Neji dan Tenten ketika mereka duduk di ruang resepsionis. Beruntungnya, keduanya peka dan berdiri di sudut dinding, Cukup jauh, untuk memberikan Sakura dan Shikamaru ruang privasi.

Shikamaru langsung berbicara begitu Sakura duduk di sofa.

"Saya tidak melihat Anda hampir dua bulan ini, _Hime-sama_."

"Anda tahu betapa khawatirnya Saya, ketika Saya terbangun dan sadar bahwa Temari- _hime_ menggantikan tempat Anda? Dan lebih buruknya, tidak ada yang mengingat Anda, termaksud Raja Kizashi. Ketika Saya mengatakan tentang, 'Sakura- _hime_ ', semua beranggapan kalau Saya sedang bermimpi." Jelasnya.

Sakura terdiam mendengarkan. Untuk tepatnya, gadis itu tidak tahu harus memulai penjelasannya dari mana.

Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk menceritakan fakta kalau dia sedang terkena kutukan dan bagaimana caranya agar dia dapat terbebas dari kutukannya.

"Jadi, Anda terkena kutukan 'Cinderella', dan itu alasannya mengapa ada tetap berada di tempat ini?" ulangnya memastikan

"Ya."

"Dan Anda harus melakukan tiga kebaikan agar kutukannya lepas?" tanyanya lagi.

"Itu benar."

"Dan ... sudah berapa banyak kebaikan yang ada dapatkan, Jika anda tidak keberatan memberitahu saya?"

Sakura terdiam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada. Aku rasa ... aku tidak dapat melakukannya." Gumamnya pelan.

"tentu saja Anda bisa!" sergahnya cepat.

Sakura menatap terkejut ketika Shikamaru mengatakannya.

"Hmmm ... Biarkan saya mengatakan ini. Saya tahu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu, saya tidaklah seperti yang anda harapkan. Saya bahkan tidak terkejut jika saya mengecewakan anda. Tetapi, anda sama sekali tidak protes atau berniat mengganti saya." Shikamaru mengalihkan tatapannya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Padahal sejak awal, saya sering melakukan banyak kesalahan. Dan kita bedua tahu, betapa cerobohnya aku sejak awal."

Tatapannya kini beralih ke Sakura. "Itulah kebaikanmu, _Hime_. Aku tahu itu."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Walaupun demikian, dia tetap dapat merasa kalau Shikamaru masih tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jadi, jika semua orang telah melupakanmu, bagaimana aku masih bisa mengingatmu?" Shikamaru nampak kebingungan.

Sakura kini menatap Shikamaru. Gadis itu sebenarnya tahu alasanya, tetapi hal itu lebih membuat banyak pertanyaan daripada jawaban.

"Orang yang juga memiliki kutukan tidak akan terpengaruh efek kutukan tersebut." Singkatnya.

Wajah Shikamaru berubah kaget.

"Tunggu, maksud anda, Saya juga terkena kutukan?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kecuali, diam-diam kau adalah penyihir atau peri." Sambungnya.

"Tidak! Saya jelas-jelas manusia. Saya dapat menjamin itu."

Shikamaru menatap ke arah Neji dan Tenten. "Bagaimana dengan Tuan Neji dan Nona Tenten?" tanyanya.

"Kami tidak dikutuk. Tentu saja, Kami tidak dapat mengingat bahwa Sakura- _hime_ adalah Putri Mahkota." Jawab Tenten.

Walaupun, keduanya berdiri di sudut ruangan. Mereka masih dapat mendengar percakapan antara Sakura dan Shikamaru.

"Kami baru tahu ketika beliau datang kemari." Sambung Neji.

"Aku mengerti ...," balas Shikamaru pelan.

Dia terlihat jelas kebingungan saat pandangannya tertunduk muram menatap lantai. Dia tidak mengakui maupun menolak, kalau dia juga terkena kutukan.

"Aku tidak percaya ini! Bagaiman bisa aku terkena kutukan dan tidak mengetahuinya." Ungkapnya tak percaya.

"Apa kau merasa ada yang berubah di keseharianmu belakang ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Saya rasa. Saya lebih pelupa akhir-akhir ini. Apa itu masuk hitungan?" jawabnya.

"Kau memang selalu pelupa." Ungkap gadis itu.

"Saya tahu ..."

Tenten kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka. Kedua tangannya tersilang dan dia menatap prnuh selidik ke arah Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana caramu menemukan tempat ini?" selidiknya.

Shikamaru kembali menatap Sakura, meminta persetujuan, dan gadis itu mengangguk.

"Aku mencari Sakura- _hime_ hampir ke seluruh sudut kota sejak pertama kali _Hime-sama_ menghilang. Seorang perempuan mengatakan pernah melihatnya di wilayah sini, masuk ke rumah ini. Ketika anggotaku memasuki tempat ini, mereka menemukan tempat ini kosong dan tidak berpenghuni. Aku berpikir ini adalah tempat yang bagus baginya untuk bersembunyi. Walaupun, aku membayangkan rumah tanpa penghuni, bukan sebuah kedai yang penuh orang." Jelasnya masih dengan sorot kebingungan.

"Hanya orang-orang yang memiliki kutukan, atau beberapa orang yang diberikan izin seperti, aku dan Tenten yang dapat melihat bentuk asli dari tempat ini." Terang Neji.

Shikamaru kembali terdiam. "... Jadi, aku juga dikutuk?" gumamnya tak percaya. "Itu tadi menjelaskan semuanya. Walaupun, aku tetap tak menduganya."

Shikamaru berdiri.

"Saya masih memiliki banyak pertanyan tapi, Saya harus kembali ke Istana."

Shikamaru berbalik untuk menatap Neji dan tenten.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kalian berdua di sini tapi, Aku senang kalian ada di sini." Ucapnya. "Aku tahu, Aku dapat mempercayai kalian untuk melindungi Sakura- _hime_. Tolong jaga Hima-sama." Lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya dua kali." Jawab Tenten.

Shikamaru kembali tersenyum dan berbalik ke arah Sakura.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, _Hime-sama_."

Shikamaru memberikan hormatnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Satu minggu setelah, keberuntungan Sakura masih belum berubah. Gadis itu masih belum bisa mendapatkan satu potong kebaikan. Sebenarnya gadis itu sekarang sedikit kurang peduli terhadap kutukannya.

Dia ingin bertanya kepada _Lady_ Tsunade, mengenai Shikamaru dan kutukannya, tetapi peri tersebut tidak pernah berada di Kedai hampir satu minggu ini. Ketika Sakura bertanya pada Shizune, penyihir itu hanya menjawab, kalau _Lady_ Tsunade sedang sibuk karena perkembangan kutukan _fairytale_ semakin pesat akhir-akhir ini.

.

Hari ini, Sakura menemani Sasuke pergi ke toko mainan untuk membeli perlengkapan pertujukan mereka berikutnya.

Tapi ...

"Aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Padahal dia tadi berdiri di sini ..." gumam Sakura seraya mencari sosok Sasuke. "kemana dia pergi?" lanjutnya.

Sakura berjalan ke sudut ruangan tersebut dan kembali menatap boneka-boneka yang terpajang di sana.

 _Emerald_ -nya terpesona pada salah satu boneka di sana. Boneka itu nampak cantik.

"Jika saja, aku memiliki cukup uang untuk membelimu." Lirihnya.

Netra kemudian menyadari seorang pria yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah boneka beruang besar.

"Dia, kan ... Ayah dari gadis kecil yang kulihat waktu itu."

Pria itu menatap beruang besar yang ingin dibeli putrinya dulu.

Sakura meliriknya ketika dia membuka kantung uangnya. Dan gadis itu segera melirik harga yang terpajang di depan boneka tersebut. Sakura yakin, pria tersebut tidak memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membelinya.

"Aku pikir, aku sudah menyimpan cukup uang sekarang ... sekarang, apa yang harus kuberikan di hari ulang tahunnya" keluhnya.

Pria tersebut kembali berjalan menelusuri rak-rak tersebut sambil menggaruk lehernya.

Sakura diam mengamati pria tersebut. Setelahnya, gadis itu berjalan mendekati boneka beruang tadi.

"Ini lembut dan nyaman untuk dipeluk." Ucapnya. "Wajar saja gadis itu menginginkannya." Lanjutnya.

Sakura mengambil boneka itu dan berjalan menuju meja kasir. Tangan gadis itu merogoh kantung uang yang diberikan oleh Raja waktu itu.

 _'Jika aku membelinya, aku benar-benar akan kehabisan uang.'_ Pikirnya.

"Nona?"

Sakura menimang sejenak. "Bisa kau bungkus ini untukku?" jawabnya kemudian.

"Tentu." kasir itu tersenyum ramah.

Kasir itu mengambil alih boneka di tangan Sakura dan membungkusnya. Setelahnya, Sakura berusaha kembali mencari pria tadi-sayangnya, pria tersebut telah pergi dari sana.

"Apakah dia sudah pulang?" gumamnya.

"Wow, Kau membeli mainan yang besar."

Sasuke muncul dengan senyum cerahnya. Dia menelisik bungkusan besar yang berada di tangan Sakura.

"Aku harus menemukannya." Ucap Sakura.

"Siapa?" Sasuke menatap curiga.

"Aku yakin, dia belum pergi terlalu jauh." Gumam gadis itu.

"Hei, tunggu!" Sasuke berseru panik ketika melihat Sakura berlari ke luar.

"Dimana dia?" netra Sakura bergerak cepat mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

" _Hime_ , Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke ketika dia berhasil menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Sakura masih mengedarkan pandangannya. "Ada seseorang yang harus kutemui. Apakah kau melihat seorang pria yang tadi berdiri di depan boneka beruang?" jelasnya,

"Kurasa, aku sempat melihatnya. Kenapa?" Selidik Sasuke.

"Kita harus menemukannya! Aku harus memberikan ini padanya!"

Sakura akan kembali berlari, namun tertahan oleh tangan Sasuke. Gadis itu segera menghentakan tangannya, dan berbalik dengan perasaan jengkel ke arah Sasuke. Perasaan itu melenyap, ketika Sakura melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat ini.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti situasinya tetapi, aku akan membantumu." Ucapnya.

"Dan, Kau harus tetap berada di sampingku. Kita tidak boleh terpisah di kerumunan seperti ini." Titahnya.

"Baiklah."

Sasuke tetap menjaga laju langkahnya saat Sakura hampir kembali berlari.

"Akan sulit mencari seorang pria di kerumunan orang seperti ini." Komentarnya.

"Setidaknya kita harus berusaha!" sergah Sakura.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura mencari hampir satu jam lebih, dan mereka tetap tidak menemukannya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya." Lirih gadis musim semi itu.

"Kita akan coba lagi besok pagi. Ini sudah hampir gelap." Terang Sasuke.

"Tapi, Ini hari ulang tahunnya." Balas gumaman Sakura.

"Siapa?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan raut wajah tidak suka.

Sakura mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sasuke. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, dan bayangan akan wajah kesedihan pria tadi masuk kepikirannya. Dia kemudian melangkah ke sebuah bangku dan duduk di sana seraya memeluk erat boneka tadi.

 _'Dia ingin membelikan boneka ini untuk ulang tahun putrinya, karena dia mencintainya'_ pikir Sakura.

Perasaan nyeri yang begitu ia kenal kembali masuk ke dalam hatinya.

 _'Aku menghabiskan sebagian hidupku dengan harapan agar Sang Raja menyanyangiku seperti pria itu.'_ Pikirnya lagi.

"Sakura ...," Sasuke bergumam lirih ketika melihat raut kesedihan di wajah gadis itu. "Aku janji, besok kita akan mencarinya lagi pagi-pagi sekali." Tenangnya.

Sakura terdiam sambil mengangguk singkat.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua berjalan kembali ke Kedai dengan perasaan berat di hati gadis musim semi itu.

"Kau tida terlihat seperti dirimu, ketika bersedih untuk orang asing." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan senyuman tulusnya. "Kau telah berubah." Lanjutnya senang.

 _'Aku berubah ...?'_

"Selamat datang, Papa!"

Teriakan seorang gadis kecil yang begitu familiar masuk ke indera pendengaran Sakura. Gadis itu segera berbalik dan melihat gadis kecil itu tengah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah. Sakura pikir mereka berdua sudah terlambat tetapi ...

"Sasuke, Kita menemukan mereka!" serunya spontan.

Gadis kecil itu berlari dari depan pintu rumahnya dan memeluk papanya, yang segera mengangkat tubuh gadis itu kedalam pelukan erat.

"Maaf Papa terlambat, sayang." Sesalnya.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi, Papa sudah pulang sekarang." Balasnya.

"Mama, Papa sudah pulang! Ayo kita mulai pesta ulang tahunnya sekarang!" teriak gadis itu seraya beranjak turun dari gendongan Papanya dan berlari masuk ke rumah dengan penuh semangat.

Pria tersebut membawa kotak kecil yang dihiasi pita di atasnya.

Dia terlihat murung, menatap kotak tersebut.

Sebelum dia beranjak masuk ke rumahnya, Sakura berjalan mendekat dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Permisi." Sapa gadis itu.

Pria tersebut nampak terkejut. "Anda yang ada di toko tadi?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau benar. Kami telah mencarimu kemana-mana." Jawab Sakura.

"Mencariku?"

Pria itu menatap Sakura sejenak, kemudian bingkisan besar di tangan gadis itu.

"Apa kau memiliki keperluan denganku, Nona?"

"Aku dengar hari ini putrimu berulang tahun."

Pria itu tersenyum. "Iya ... Hari ini usia beranjak tujuh tahun, kenapa?"

Sakura menyodorkan bingkisan besar itu ke depan pria tersebut. "Ini ... Ini untukmu." Ujarnya.

"Ini ..."

"Mainan yang ingin kau belikan untuk putrimu." Potongnya cepat. "Ambilah." Perintahnya.

Pria itu nampak terkejut. "Tidak, aku tidak mungkin ..."

"Ambilah." Ulangnya.

Pria itu masih nampak terkejut untuk menerima bingkisan tersebut. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita tidak saling mengenal. Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

 _'Aku juga berpikiran yang sama sedari tadi,'_

"Kau sangat mencintai putrimu, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Dia hidupku. Dia dan istriku." Jawabnya seraya menerawang jauh. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa membayarmu-"

"Papa, kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Gadis kecil itu kembali keluar. Matanya melebar ketika melihat Sakura.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sang Papa, seraya menatap Sakura penuh selidik tetapi, tidak takut padanya.

Sakura kebingungan untuk menjawabnya.

"Kakak cantik ini adalah ibu perimu, Gadis manis." Potong Sasuke.

Sakura langsung mendelik ke arahnya dengan tatapan ' _apa maksudmu_? _'_

"Ibu peri? Seperti yang ada di cerita Cinderella?" tanyanya antusias.

"Benar." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura kembali mendelik tajam sebagai peringatan tetapi, sasuke membalasnya dengan sebuah seringai.

"Dia datang untuk memenuhi keinginan di hari ulang tahunmu, benarkan? My _Lady_." Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura dengan seringainya.

Sakura mendesah frustasi.

"Ya, Kau benar." Jawabnya kaku.

"Benarkah?" binar gadis itu.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura ke dapan gadis itu.

Sakura sempat mendelik tajam ke arahnya sebelum menyejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis kecil itu, dan menyerahkan bingkisan besar tadi.

Gadis itu nampak berpikir apa yang seharusnya dia ucapkan. Dia kemudian mengingat-ngingat, Apa yang Sasuke katakan ketika dia memberikan hadiah kepadanya.

Ah!

"Kau ... sudah menjadi gadis yang baik." Ucapnya pelan. "Ini hadiah untukmu." Lanjutnya.

Gadis kecil itu mengambil boneka besar tersebut. Matanya langsung bebinar cerah ketika melihat boneka yang dia inginkan.

"Ini ... Ini boneka beruang?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, dan gadis kecil itu segera memeluk erat boneka tersebut. Gadis itu menyerahkan bonekanya kepada sang Ayah dan segera memeluk leher Sakura.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih, Karena telah mengabulkan permohonanku, Kakak ibu peri!" serunya bahagia.

Sakura terdiam, terlalu syok akan reaksi gadis itu.

Gadis itu kembali meraih bonekanya dan berlari masuk ke rumah. "Mama, Mama! Lihat apa yang diberikan ibuperi padaku!" serunya dari dalam rumah.

"Terima kasih." Isak pria tadi.

Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya, dan kembali terkejut ketika melihat pria tersebut menangis. Tetapi, senyuman tulus masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu, Nona."

Pria itu membungkuk hormat dan menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya.

Ketika pria itu masuk, sebuah sinar melingkupi Sakura.

"Ini ...," gadis itu menatap benda itu tidak percaya. "Ini potongan sepatu kaca!"

"kebaikan pertamamu." Imbuh Sasuke.

Sakura masih menatap benda mungil di lehernya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak dapat mempercayai ini.' Gumamnya senang. "Sasuke, Sasuke, lihat!"

Gadis itu segera menghampiri Sasuke tetapi, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kalungnya. Pemuda itu menatap wajah Sakura, tatapannya terpesona.

"apa yang kau lihat?" ketus Sakura.

"Kau baru saja tersenyum."

"Eh? Be ... benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tetap cantik seperti dulu." Bisiknya hingga Sakura tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tatap Sakura heran.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku senang kau memutuskan untuk turut bermain dalam ceritaku tadi." Jawabnya.

"Kau membuat hari ulang tahu gadis itu semakin spesial karena beranggapan bahwa kau adalah ibu peri sungguhan." Lanjutnya.

Sakura masih terpaku pada liontin tersebut, ketika sebuah suara datang dari belakangnya.

"Sepatu kaca Cinderella, kah?"

Kedua segera menoleh ke sumber suara, tepat ke arah seorng pria yang berdiri beberapa langkah dari mereka. Pria tersebut tertutup kegelapan tetapi, Sakura masih dapat melihat seringai sosok tersebut.

"Selamat malam, Sakura _Hime-sama_."

- _ **t.b.c-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Yosh, Samapi chapter 8 dan masih tengah jalan. -_-  
**

 ** _Yuki akan bales review lagi:_  
**

 ** _Hikari Azayaka :_** ** _Makasih atas masukannya Hikari-san XD. Semoga aja mood Yuki nggak kepletot biar nggak bikin sad ending. #disambitsedal.  
ah, Buat Fanfic, 'Kost-an' akan dilanjut habis CP ini selesai. T.T  
_**

 ** _V-San yang merangkap sebagai guest di bawah XD: Makasih atas semangatnya. wuah ... Akhirnya Yuki punya temen yang sama-sama gabut XD #tebarconfetti._**

 ** _Novayywy-San: Makasih buat Review dan semangatnya Nova-san XD. ah, Ya, sad endingnya ... itu tadi, semoga mood Yuki nggak kepletot._**

 ** _Nyanko-Un-San: Kadang hidup harus menerima kenyataan pahit, Nyanko-Sensei ... eh, Nyanko-Un-San. #Digiles. Anyway, Makasih Reviewnya XD_**

 ** _Lewat lagi-San: Yosh, yang lagi sama-sama Skripsweet-an. Makasih do'anya, Numpan lewat-San XD. Sukses juga, ya ..._**

 ** _Guest-san : Makasih Reviewnya XD_**

 ** _Dan terakhir._**

 ** _Okita Hayate : Dek, Lu ngapain nongol lagi T.T #dihajar. Gue nggak Maso kok, dek. yang ada Sadist dikit. Tapi, sebenarnya netral, kok. Btw, please, jangan bahas My Papi lagi. bye. #ditembakketapel._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Ya, Itulah tadi balasan yang mungkin membuat kalian ingin menghajar Yuki #kabur...  
**

 **Jangan lupa berikan komentar kalian lagi, _Minna ..._**

 **Arigatou ...**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _With love,_**

 ** _Yuki Yahiko._**


	9. Truth!

**Cursed Princess**

 **.**

 **Naruko disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Based on Otome Game by Dicesuki**

 **Warnings:**

 **AU, OOC, dan mungkin Typo sedikit bertebaran.**

 **-Probably, Sakura Centric-**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it~**

 **.**

Sasuke memajukan langkahnya ke depan Sakura, saat sosok pria bertopeng dengan surai kelam yang diikat kebelakang tersebut berjalan pelan mendekati mereka.

"Tetaplah di dekatku, _Hime-sama_." Bisiknya yand dibalas anggukan singkat Sakura.

"Selamat malam, Sakura- _Hime_." Sosok itu menyapa dengan seringai bagaikan serigala. "Dan ... Selamat malam untukmu juga, _'Peter Pan'._ " Lanjutnya seraya membungkuk hormat.

Manik kelam Sasuke mendelik tajam.

"Izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri. Saya, Shin." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri, masih dengan seringainya.

"Apa maumu, Shin? Kenapa kau bisa tahu siapa kami sebenarnya?" Selidik Sasuke. Manik kelamnya terus bergerak waspada.

"Ah, Saya senang jika dapat mengobrol singkat dengan kalian tapi, Saya memiliki hal penting yang harus saya lakukan.

 _Hime-sama_ , Ikut dengan Saya."

Shin mengambil satu langkah panjang mendekati mereka. Dia meghentakan tongkat di tangannya ke tanah.

Sebuah gelombang cahaya muncul dari tongkat tersebut menuju ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Cepat kembali ke kedai, _Hime-sama_! Sekarang!" perintah Sasuke saat tubuh kecilnya menerjang sosok tersebut.

Tubuh shin ambruk, dan tongkatnya terlepas dari gengamannya.

"Cepat lari, _Hime_!" teriak Sasuke lagi.

Shin segera mendorong tubuh kecil Sasuke dan dengan cepat mengambil tongkatnya, dan segera mengayunkannya cepat.

Sinar dari tongkatnya segera berubah arah dan memukul Sasuke, melemparnya dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Sasuke!" jerit Sakura panik.

Sebelum Sakura dapat melangkah mendekati Sasuke, Shin terlebih dulu menangkapnya. Pria tersebut menyeringai lebar, bak Serigara, sebelum melesat pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan!" berontak Sakura yang ditarik paksa oleh Shin.

" _Hime_!"

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura lantang.

Gadis itu masih berupaya melepaskan genggaman tangan Shin.

"Aku tidak dapat melakukannya, _Hime-sama_. Aku melepaskanmu dan semuanya akan berubah menjadi berantakan." Ucapnya, masih terus menyeret tubuh Sakura.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kau ...,"

Suara Sakura tertahan. Darahnya seakan membeku ketika dia menyadari situasinya saat ini.

"Kau Penyihir?" desisnya pelan.

"Hahaha ... tentu saja, bukan." Jawabnya diiringi tawa.

"Kau berharap aku akan percaya? Kau baru saja menggunakan sihir!" tegas gadis itu.

"Hmm ... aku rasa aku menggunakannya." Seringainya lagi.

Sakura kembali memberontak. "Lepaskan, Aku!"

Sakura menggigit tangan pria tersebut, kemudian menendangnya, dan segera berusaha menjauh darinya.

 _'_ _Kesempatan!'_ Pikir gadis itu ketika melihat Shin yang kesakitan.

Sakura kembali berlari tetapi, pria tersebut dengan cepat kembali menarik tangannya dan menarik gadis itu.

"Tidak secepat itu."

Sakura kembali berusaha melepaskan tangannya. "Singkirkan tanganmu dariku!" lantangnya.

Bukannya melepaskan, Shin semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. "Aku di sini, tidak untuk menyakitimu, _Hime-sama_." Jelasnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu, setelah apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Sasuke!"

Shin segera menarik tubuh Sakura hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu. " _Well_ ... Dia menghalangi langkahku." Ucapnya Santai.

"Selain itu, aku tidak membunuhnya." Lanjutnya.

Shin kembali berjalan dengan Sakura dalam gendongannya. Gadis itu tetap memberontak, namun usahanya sia-sia.

"Kemana kau mau membawaku?" tanya gadis musim semi itu.

"Ke tempat dimana seharusnya kau berada."

Netra _emerald_ Sakura melebar mendengarnya.

"Jika, ada satu hal yang aku pelajari dari cerita _fairytale,_ yaitu tempat bagi seorang Putri adalah Isatana." Lanjutnya.

Sakura terdiam. Gadis itu bahkan tak sempat untuk menutup mulutnya.

Pria bersurai gelap itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menunduk menatap Sakura.

"Kau sudah terlalu lama jauh dari rumahmu, _Hime-sama_. Apakah kau tidak ingin kembali?" tanyanya.

"Aku ..."

Jawaban dari bibir Sakura mengambang di udara.

Gadis itu ingin pulang, pastinya! Tetapi dia sadar, saat ini dia tidak akan diterima lagi di sana. Setidaknya, tidak dengan kondisinya saat ini.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Shin segera menurunkan Sakura guna menghindari serangan pedang yang muncul dari kegelapan di balik pohon di sekitar mereka.

"Cih! Menyebalkan!" decihnya.

"Aku juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama untukmu." Balas pemuda itu.

Sakura memundurkan langkahnya, ketika kedua orang tersebut saling menyerang satu sama lain. Shin menggunakan tongkatnya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

 _'_ _Pemuda itu ... dia yang waktu itu menolongku bersama dengan Sasuke.'_ Ingat Sakura.

Pemuda itu bergerak lincah saat mengayukan pedangnya. Dia hampir terlihat seperti sedang menari.

Pemuda asing itu terus mengayunkan pedangnya, hingga membuat usaha yang cukup untuk memojokkan Shin. Dia bergerak cepat guna mencari celah agar serangannya dapat mengenai pria tersebut.

Akhirnya, Shin mengambil langkah mundur dan menjaga jarak amannya dari pemuda tadi.

"Menganggumkan." Pujinya.

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum meremehkan saat menodongkan pedangnya ke wajah Shin. Keduanya terdiam sejenak, saling menanti lawannya untuk bergerak duluan.

"Kau juga tidak terlalu buruk." Balas pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut.

Saat pergerakan keduanya terhenti, Sakura dapat melihat jelas sosok asli dari pemuda tersebut. Entah mengapa, sosok tersebut sangat mirip dengan Naruko.

"Naru-."

" _Hime-sama_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat Sasuke bersama Shizune tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Shizune menggunakan sihirnya untuk menemukanmu. Beruntungnya, tidak ada Penyihir lain yang menyerang kita di sini." Jawab Sasuke.

Pemuda itu segera berjaga di depan Sakura sat Shizune melangkah mendekati kedua pria tadi.

"Jadi, apa yang kita punya di sini?" tanyanya seraya menyilangkan tangannya.

" _Lady_ Shizune, bukan? Sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu di sini." Shin membungkukan badannya.

"Aku harus memuji kalian semua. Kau melakukan suatu pekerjaan yang sangat luar biasa, karena dapat menyembunyikan keberadaan _Hime-sama_ dari kami. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menemukannya."

"Menemukan tempat yang kalian sebut Kedai sungguh sulit tapi, kau tahu? Aku beruntung." Lanjutnya seraya menyeringai lebar.

Mereka semua nampak terkejut. Namun, tidak butuh waktu lama sampai pemuda tadi kembali menyerang Shin.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Geramnya.

"Maaf, Aku harusnya tidak melupakan tata kramaku di depan keluarga dari Kerajaan lain." Ucapnya.

Langkah pemuda itu seketika terhenti.

Shin kembali memamerkan seringainya, dan berbalik menatap Shizune.

"Kau memiliki banyak orang-orang menarik di sekitarmu, Penyihir.

Bagaimana jika kau bergabung dengan kami? Kami akan sangat senang memiliki seorang Penyihir sepertimu." Tawarnya.

Senyum Shizune mengembang. "Aku tersanjung mendengarnya namun sayangnya, Aku tidak tertarik." Jawabnya dingin.

"Sangat disayangkan." Sesal Shin.

Pria itu kembali menatap Sakura. Dia menjetikan jarinya dan berdiri tepat di depan Sang Putri Mahkota.

Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat ke empat orang tersebut terkejut, terutama Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"Ikutlah denganku, _Hime-sama_. Kau tahu kalau tempatmu bukan di sini." Ajaknya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya seraya merapatkan tubuhnya di balik punggung Sasuke.

"Ibumu tidak akan senang dengan keputusanmu, _Hime_. Terutama, dengan semua yang dia lakukan, agar kau menjadi pewarisnya yang sempurna." Shin menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan kecewa.

"... Ibu? Apa maksudmu?" gadis itu menaikan salah satu alisnya seraya menatap tajam Shin, meminta penjelasan.

Sayangnya, Shin mengacuhkannya.

"Maaf, karena aku harus segera meninggalkan pesta kecil ini tetapi, aku akan segera kembali secepatnya untukmu, _Hime-sama_.

Dipertemuan kita yang selanjutnya, tidak peduli kau mau atau tidak, kau harus ikut denganku."

Shin segera membungkuk hormat ke arah Sakura.

"Tunggu! Aku belum selesai denganmu!" teriak Shizune.

Wanita itu segera mengangkat tangannya, memulai untuk mengumpulkan cahaya diujung jarinya tapi, Shin segera menghentakan tongkatnya ke tanah.

Asap putih segera muncul dan melingkupi mereka semua. Ketika asap itu menghilang, Shin sudah tidak ada di sana.

Shizune menghentakan kakinya kesal.

"Aku tidak berpikir bahwa mereka akan menggunakan manusia untuk menjalankan rencana jahat mereka." Keluhnya.

"Tongkat apa yang ada di tangannya tadi?" bingung pemuda itu.

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pemuda asing yang tengah menyarungkan kembali pedangnya tersebut, seraya berjalan menuju ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Itu adalah senjata buatan. Tongkat tadi sudah diberikan mantra sihir, sehingga Shin dapat menggunakan sihir.

Sihirnya terbatas tetapi, cukup untuk berbahaya." Jelas Shizune.

"Nampaknya lebih mudah bagi manusia untuk menjadi mata-mata di Istana."

Pemuda itu tepat berhenti di depan Sakura.

Gadis itu kembali menilisik wajah tersebut dengan raut penasaran.

"Naruko, kau, kah itu? Tanyanya, ketika rasa penasarannya sudah tidak dapat dibendungnya.

Naruko segera mengerling ke arah Sakura sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Kau memiliki mata yang jeli, Darling." Pujinya.

Gadis itu baru akan kembali bertanya ketika menyadari tangan Sasuke yang berada di pundaknya.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanyanya pelan.

Sakura kembali berbalik ke arah Sasuke. Dan ketika gadis itu akan menjawab pertanyaannya, mulutnya serasa membeku saat melihat darah yang mengering di pelipis pemuda itu.

"Sasuke, kau berdarah!" seru Sakura panik.

"... Aku baik-baik saja."

Sakura memundurkan langkahnya dan menyadari kalau Sasuke berdiri dengan posisi yang aneh. Kaki kirinya terlihat tengah menyangga kaki kanannya.

 _'_ _Shin pasti melukainya cukup parah.'_ Batin Sakura meringis sedih.

"Kau harusnya tidak datang kemari, Sasuke." Gumamnya pelan.

"Aku harus! Ini salahku sehingga kau tertangkap oleh Shin.-Sasuke mencoba tersenyum tetapi, Sakura mampu melihat sirat kesedihan di matanya.

Aku tidak dapat melindungimu. Maafkan aku." Lirihnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Gadis itu tidak mengerti, kenapa Sasuke selalu mengkhawatirkannya dibanding dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengkhawatirkanku? Aku bahkan tidak terluka sama sekali! Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk terhadapmu?" ujarnya seraya meremas ujung dressnya. Dia menghalau segala rasa sakit dan perasaan aneh yang kini melingkupi hatinya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya berusaha tersenyum, sebisa mungkin, untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya.

"Aku ... senang kau mengkhawatirkanku, _Hime-sama_. Jujurnya, aku tidak terlalu peduli terhadap diriku sendiri, selama itu dapat melindungimu." Jelasnya.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" sergah Sakura.

"Karena, Aku ... ugh ..."

Ekspresi Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah seakan dia tengah berputar, matanya menyiratkan kesakitan.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura berseru panik saat tubuh itu hampir menyentuh tanah. Beruntungnya, Shizune segera menahan salah satu lengan Sasuke, dan menompangnya untuk tetap berdiri.

"Kita harus segera kembali. Sai harus melihat kondisinya saat ini." Perintah Shizune.

Sakura menatap Shizune dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya setiba kita di Kedai." Jawab Shizune.

.

.

.

"Naruko!"

" _Nii-sama_! Sasuke _Nii-chan_! Apa yang terjadi?"

Kedua makhluk bersurai pirang itu sama-sama saling menjerit ketika mereka tiba di pintu Kedai.

"Shizune- _chan_ , Apa yang terjadi?" tanya panik dari gadis bersurai pirang panjang tersebut.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Bisa kau panggilkan pemuda bernama Sai? dia pemilik kamar paling pojok." Pinta Shizune.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan segera melakukan perintah Shizune.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sai datang ke ruang resepsionis. Tatapannya jelas terlihat sangat panik ketika melihat luka Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Obati dia dulu, baru aku akan menjelaskannya."

Sai segera mengangguk. Dengan hati-hati, Sai membantu Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya agar dia bisa mengobatinya.

Shizune menatap khawatir ke arah Sasuke.

"Kita beruntung memiliki Sai di sini. Ino memang pintar dalam obat-obatan herbal dan luka kecil tetapi, Sai memiliki pengalaman lebih terhadap luka serius." Ucap Shizune.

"Pengalaman?" gumam Sakura.

"Dia seorang Dokter. Walaupun, kami lupa namanya. Tetapi kami tahu, kalau dia salah satu Dokter berbakat di Kota kami. Dan nampaknya, bertemu denganku hari ini membuat ingatan tentang dirinya yang Seorang Dokter kembali." Sahut gadis pirang tadi.

Sakura segera menoleh dan mengamati gadis tersebut. "Dan ... kau?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Perkenalkan, Namaku Naruko Namikaze de Uzumaki, Sakura _Hime-sama_." Gadis itu membungkuk anggun.

"Putri dari kerajaan _Zeyrin_ dan ...," gadis itu menatap gahar Naruto. "Adik dari Pangeran Naruto Namikaze de Uzumaki, atau yang saat ini kau kenal sebagai, Naruko." Lanjutnya seraya men- _deathglare-_ Naruto.

Gadis itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Kau memiliki banyak penjelasan padaku, _Onii-sama_!" tukasnya.

Naruto, atau yang selama ini dikenal segabai Naruko, meneguk ludahnya seraya nyengir masam, salah satu tangannya menggaruk surai pirang _spike-_ nya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah ... hahaha ... Aku akan menjelaskannya Padamu ... dan mungkin, Menma." Ucapnya seraya berbisik di akhir kalimatnya.

"Harusnya memang begitu! Kau tidak tahu betapa pusingnya aku saat mendengar keluhan Menma _Nii-sama!_ Bahkan, Ayah dan Ibu berniat menulis namamu di batu nisan karena kau menghilang secara tiba-tiba!" Balas gadis tersebut.

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa hambar.

Kedua kakak beradik itu segera pergi meninggalkan ruang resepsionis-tepatnya Naruto yang menggeret Naruko keluar dari sana. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Naruko ... Pangeran ..." cicitnya tak percaya.

"Seperti yang kau dengar." Balas Shizune seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Sakura baru akan kembali bertanya ketika lagi-lagi usahanya dipotong dengan suara pintu yang berderit terbuka.

" _Hime-sama_!"

Ino berseru seraya menerjang tubuh Sakura dalam pelukannya. Tindakan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba, cukup membuat netra Sakura melebar kaget saat Ino mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sakura heran.

Ino melepaskan dekapannya dan menyeka air matanya.

"Untunglah kau baik-baik saja, _Hime_. Aku menangis karena mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh." Balasnya seraya menyentil dahi gadis tersebut.

Sakura terdiam seraya memegang dahinya. "Terima ... Kasih, karena telah mengkhawatirkanku." Cicitnya.

Ino terkejut mendengarnya. Perlahan, air matanya kembali turun dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

" _Oh my_ , Kenapa aku menangis lagi?" isaknya seraya menghapus air matanya. "Aku akan mengambilkanmu minuman hangat." Lanjut gadis itu seraya meninggalkan Sakura yang kebingungan.

"Apa aku salah mengatakannya?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tepatnya, kau melakukan hal sebaliknya. Kau membuat sangat senang." Jelas Shizune.

"Tapi ... dia menangis." Gumam Sakura tak mengerti.

"Itu namanya air mata kebahagian, _Hime_. Aku akan merasakan hal yang sama jika, kau berbuat baik padaku." Balasnya lagi.

"Tapi, Aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih." Cicitnya.

"Dan itu yang dinamakan sebuah kebaikan. Wajar saja dia sangat bahagia mendengarnya."

"Aku melakukannya ..." lirih gadis itu.

"Dan, Selamat atas kepingan pertamamu, _Hime_. Aku tahu kalau kau dapat melakukannya."

Shizune tersenyum hangat. Dan tanpa alasan yang jelas, hal itu membuat Sakura bangga mendengarnya.

.

Tsunade berjalan masuk keruangan tersebut seraya menatap Shizune dan Sakura. Sudah hampir dua minggu dia tidak terlihat, dan ... wajahnya semakin pucat.

" _Lady_ Tsunade!" pekik Shizune. "Anda tahu, terus menerus menggunakan sihir akan berpengaruh fatal bagi tubuh anda." Peringatnya panik.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan. Para Penyihir ...," Suaranya terhenti ketika netranya bertemu pandangan dengan Shizune.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam dengan tatapan yang sangat serius. Sakura dapat merasakan atmosfir ketegangan di antara keduanya. Kemudian, Tsunade menatap lekat ke arah Sakura.

"Merahasiakan ini darinya tidak akan membuat situasi menjadi lebih baik, Shizune." Terangnya.

Tsunade melangkah ke arah Sakura, tetapi langkahnya tersandung. Sebelum Sakura dapat menangkap tubuhnya, Shizune sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan membantu Tsunade untuk duduk di sofa.

" _Lady_ Tsunade, Anda harus beristirahat. Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya." Bujuk Shizune.

"Tidak, Sakura harus mendengarkan ini dari kita berdua." Tolak tegas Tsunade.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura semakin penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, kami ingin memberitahukan hal ini padamu nanti tapi, kita tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.-Tsunade menatap lembut ke arah Sakura.

Kami akan menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya kepadamu." Jelas Tsunade.

"Situasi yang sebenarnya ...?" Sakura bergumam pelan.

Shizune menghela napasnya sejenak, dan Penyihir tersebut mulai menjelaskan.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku mengutukmu, _Hime-sama_?" tanyanya sebagai pembukaan.

"Karena, kau ingin mengujiku?"

"Itu bukanlah alasan yang sesungguhnya-Shizune kembali menghela napasnya.

Kami harus merubah cara pandangmu terhadap dunia, _Hime-sama_. Jika tidak, kau akan berakhir menjadi sosok yang kejam dan berhati dingin seperti ... Ibumu." Shizune memandang netra hijau gadis itu. Sinar matanya tidak menyiratkan suatu kebohongan.

"Apa maksudmu!" seru Sakura tak mengerti. Gadis itu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Tsunade yang menolak untuk menatap matanya.

"Mebuki-Ibumu, Tidak selalu bersikap jahat." Lirihnya. Mata Tsunade nampak berkaca-kaca seakan hendak menangis.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seakan kau mengenalnya?" _emerald_ Sakura menatap penuh selidik.

"... Dia temanku. Jauh sebelum dirinya menjadi Ratu. Mebuki ... sudah menjadi seperti adikku sendiri. Tetapi, dia berubah saat tragedi pemburuan Penyihir dimulai." Jawabnya.

"Apa hubungannya pemburuan Penyihir dengan Ibuku?" tanya Sakura semakin tak mengerti.

Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya tetapi, Shizune tetap menatap lurus ke arah Sakura.

"Ibumu adalah Penyihir, Sakura. Penyihir yang paling kuat. Mebuki ... adalah penjaga kristal _Tenebrarum_." Tegas Shizune.

Jantung Sakura seakan lolos ke perutnya.

"Bohong!-lirihnya. Kalian berbohong, bukan?" teriaknya kemudian.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Ibu menggunakan sihir. Ibu tidak mungkin seorang Penyihir!" Sergahnya cepat.

"Itu yang dia inginkan, Sakura. Dia ingin kau tidak mengetahui bahwa dia seorang Penyihir." Balas Shizune.

"Kau tidak mungkin dapat merahasiakan hal seperti itu!" sergahnya lagi, tidak mau kalah.

Shizune tersenyum lirih, sirat kesedihan dan terluka sangat jelas di kedua matanya.

"Jika, kau berusaha keras, kau dapat merahasiakan apapun ... bahkan, dari Putri kesayangannya." Jawab Shizune.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Shizune terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Dia menghapus ingatanmu, Sakura."

Sakura merasakan udara tertahan di jantungnya, ketika gadis itu berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Gadis itu ingat! Sasuke juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama. Tetapi, apakah maksud mereka Ibunya sendirilah yang menghapus kenangannya.

Pecahan-pecahan memori dan berbagai pikiran memenuhi isi kepala gadis itu.

"Dia ingin kau patuh dan menuruti semua keinginannya. Kapanpun kau bertindak di luar keinginannya, dia menghapus memori tersebut.

Dan itu tidak akan berjalan lama, untuk memngubahmu menjadi boneka kecil kesayangannya." Shizune kembali berujar nanar.

Sakura menggenggam erat pangkal dress dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Jadi ... Selama ini aku benar-benar kenal dengan Sasuke? Ibu benar-benar menghapus memoriku tentangnya?" bibis Sakura bergetar menahan tangis.

 _'_ _Berapa banyak memoriku yang dihapus oleh Ibu?'_

"Sebenarnya, dulu Mebuki juga menyanyangi manusia. Dia adalah gadis yang baik dan tanpa pamrih dalam menolong. Kerena itulah, dia terpilih oleh kristal Tenabrarum sebagai penjanganya." Tsunade tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi, Jiraiya ...," senyum Tsunade memudar.

Shizune meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Tsunade.

"Ini bukan salah Anda, _Lady_ Tsunade." Tegas Shizune.

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku terlalu percaya padanya. Dia berjanji bahwa semua akan menjadi cerita fantasi untuk diceritakan kepada anak-anak.

Mebuki mencoba melarangnya tetapi, aku menolak. Aku mengizinkan Jiraiya untuk membagikan cerita tentang Peri da Penyihir." Terangnya.

"Cerita dongeng ...?"

Shizune mengangguk.

"Cerita yang disebarkan oleh Jiraiya menjadi populer, dan singkatnya, setiap ceritanya membuat Penyihir sebagai peran jahat dan peri sebagai peran baiknya.

Hasilnya, Jiraiya tetap di terima oleh penjaga _Lucis_ tetapi, tidak dengan _Tenebrarum_.

Manusia dengan cepat menerima berita tersebut dan pemikiran mereka berubah menjadi liar." Shizune menghela napasnya lagi.

"Aku dan Mebuki meminta kepada Jiraiya untuk mengatakan kebenaranya. Namun sayangnya, semua sudah terlambat." Tsunade kembali tersenyum masam.

"Tidak peduli apapun yang dikatakan oleh Jiraiya, semua orang percaya kalau dia diancam oleh para Penyihir. Aku yakin, diapun tidak pernah mengharapkan situasi itu terjadi.

Saat itu Sang Raja, Kakekmu, dia juga beranggapan negatif tentang Penyihir dan mengizinkan manusia untuk membunuh para Penyihir." Lanjutnya.

"Dan kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindungi diri kami sendiri. Pemburuan itu berlangsung selama setahun. Setiap jiwa Penyihir, terhubung langsung pada kristal _Tenebrarum_. Dan setiap kematian seorang Penyihir, bagaikan kematian Mebuki sendiri." Timpal Shizune.

"Hal itu membuatnya marah."

"Dia membunuh Sang Raja, kakekmu. Ketika kekuatan Mebuki semakin besar, banyak para Penyihir yang juga berubah jahat akibat kekuatan _Tenebrarum_ tercemar."

Tsunade menatap Shizune dan mengatakan, bahwa dia yang akan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku berusaha untuk menghentikannya. Tetapi Ibumu, sudah kehilangan alasannya. Ibumu ingin mengambil alih _Emyrlis_ untuk Penyihir, sebagai bentuk balas dendamnya kepada manusia.

Dan karena Ayahmu adalah pewaris sah selanjutnya, Mebuki memaksa Kizashi untuk menikahi sehingga dia memiliki kekuasaan untuk mengambil alih Istana. Walaupun ...

Mebuki tahu, kalau Kizashi menyukai wanita lain. Wanita, yang saat ini duduk sebagai Ratu Istana."

"Karura?" terka Sakura.

Dan, keduanya mengangguk.

 _'_ _Ayah selalu mencintai ... Karura!'_ pikirnya tak percaya.

"Mebuki membuat kutukan dongeng untuk menghukum manusia. Dia ingin mengisi kristal _Tenebrarum_ dengan kebencian dan kemarahan mereka." Timpal Shizune lagi.

Suara Tsunade berubah lebih lembut. "Keseimbangan antara cahaya dan kegelapan terganggu. Saat Ibumu hidup, Kota ini tak lebih dari sebuah Kota mati."

Sakura mulai merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

"Tapi ... walaupun kalian mengatakan semuanya, Ibu sudah tidak ada. Ibu turut menjadi korban dalam perang besar empat tahun yang lalu." Terangnya.

"Dia memang telah tiada ... tapi untuk beberapa alasan, para Penyihir lebih agresif akhir-akhir ini. Aku sudah memasang matra agar mereka tidak dapat mengenalimu, tapi tampaknya mereka sudah menemukanmu." Lanjut Tsunade khawatir.

"Mereka mencarimu, _Hime_." Timpal Shizune.

Netra Sakura lagi-lagi menatap tidak percaya. "Apa! Kenapa?"

" _Tenebrarum_ membutuhkan penjaga. Seorang Penyihir harus mengambil alihnya untuk memperbaiki keseimbangan di antara kedua kristal.

Untuk beberapa tahun terakhir, kristal tersebut berhibernasi. Kami yakin kalau Mebuki menyalurkan jiwanya ke dalam _Tenebrarum_ agar kristal tersebut tetap stabil.

Tapi sekarang, _Tenebrarum_ akan kembali terbangun. Itulah kenapa kasus kutukan fairytale semakin meningkat." Ucap Tsunade. "Para Penyihir sedang mempersiapkan penjaga baru mereka." Lanjutnya.

Shizune kembali menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

"Mereka menunggumu untuk berusia delapan belas tahun." Ungkapnya.

Lagi-lagi, Sakura kembali tersentak kaget. Udara di sekitar mereka seakan semakin menipis.

" _Hime-sama_ , di usiamu yang kedelapan belas nanti, kutukanmu akan hilang, meskipun kau tidak mendapatkan kepingan sepatu kaca lainnya.

Dan, Kau akan menjadi penjaga kristal _Tenebrarum_ selanjutnya. Kau akan mewarisi kekuatan dan gelar dari Ibumu." Tandas Tsunade.

"Tidak mungkin." Detak jantung Sakura berpacu semakin cepat. "Walaupun, Ibu adalah Penyihir, aku sama sekali tidak dapat menggunakan sihir!" serunya.

"Untuk setengah Penyihir sepertimu, kau harus menunggu sampai usiamu delapan belas tahun, _Hime_." Jawab Shizune.

"Bohong! Aku tidak percaya semua ini! Aku manusia, dan bukan Penyihir!" tolaknya tegas.

" _Hime_ ..." lirih Tsunade.

"Kami sudah lama mengawasimu, Sakura. Kami tahu tentang apa yang Ibumu ajarkan padamu. Aku memberikan kutukan itu sebagai sebuah ujian. Kami harus memastikan agar kau tidak berubah menjadi seperti Ibumu.

Kami tidak ingin perang besar itu terjadi, lagi." Shizune terlihat muram.

"Setidaknya, aku yang sangat menginginkan hal tersebut. Ibumu telah membunuh Putriku, dan Saat perang tersebut terjadi, Aku kelingan Suamiku ... Bahkan, Sasuke ... Kakaknya pun turut menjadi korban karena melindungimu." Ucapnya masam.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

Shizune mengambil napasnya sejenak.

"Sakura, Apa kau pikir Sasuke adalah penghibur jalanan biasa?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia Penyihir."

"Kau benar. Lebih tepatnya, Dia adalah Putra terakhir dari pemimpin Kami." Jelas Shizune yang membuat Sakura melebarkan matanya kembali dan semakin mengeratkan genggaman pada ujung dressnya.

"Bagi Kami, Ibumu adalah pelindung dan Keluarga Uchiha adalah pemimpin. Saat Ibumu menjadi Ratu dan ingin menguasai _Emyrlis_ , Ibumu meminta kepada Fugaku- _sama_ dan Mikoto- _sama_ , agar menyerahkan Sasuke- _sama_ dan Itachi- _sama_ padanya. Awalnya, Ibumu Ingin menjadikan mereka sebagai penjaga pewarisnya.

Tentu, mereka berdua menolak karena tahu Ibumu sudah tercemar. Dan saat itu-Shizune kembali menarik napasnya.

Ibumu membunuh mereka, dan memaksa keduanya untuk ikut dengannya." Tandas Shizune.

Manik Sakura semakin melebar sempurna.

 _'_ _Ibu yang membunuh mereka?'_ Pikirnya syok.

Netranya kini tertunduk ke bawah. Jantungnya semakin bedetak cepat dan perutnya melilit. Sakura seakan tersesat dalam pikirannya yang berputar.

"Apakah itu juga salah satu alasan kau mengutukku? Kau ingin balas dendam denganku, bukan?" lirihnya.

Shizune menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berjalan mendekati gadis itu, dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sakura yang terkepal erat.

"Awalnya." Jawab Shizune. Maniknya menatap lembut ke arah Sakura. "Tapi, kutahu itu tidak akan mengubah apapun.

Selain itu, Kau sudah menolong mereka berdua. Kematian mereka bukan salahmu, Sakura. Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tersebut.

Oleh karena itulah, Aku memilih untuk melindungimu, dengan memastikan kau tidak akan menjadi seperti Ibumu." Lanjut Shizune lembut.

"Tapi, Ibuku yang membunuh mereka!" serganya cepat. Matanya benar-benar berat dan panas. Ia ingin menangis, tapi hati terdalamnya masih menolak.

"Bodoh." Shizune mengelus sayang surai pink itu. "Aku sudah bilang, kan? Kau adalah kau. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Ibumu." Tandasnya.

"Nah, Sekarang kau sudah mendengar semuanya. Jadi ... kita tidak memiliki rahasia lagi." Sambungnya kemudian.

Tsunade tersenyum lembut ke arah mereka.

"Sakura- _Hime_." Panggilnya lembut. Netranya kini berani menghadapi netra hijau itu.

"Masa depan kerajaan ada di tanganmu. Kau yang akan menentukan, Apakah kau ingin mengikuti langkah Ibumu? Atau kembali menjaga keseimbangan di kedua kristal tersebut?" ungkapnya.

Sakura masih terdiam dengan pandangan yang tertunduk. Pikirannya kacau dan dia tidak dapat memilah mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.

Pernyataan Shizune dan Tsunade tadi telak memukul perasaannya.

Ibunya adalah Penyihir. Dan dia adalah penjaga _Tenebrarum_ selanjutnya.

Keduanya hal itu kini menjadi alasan yang jelas, kenapa selama ini semua orang membencinya. Bahkan, secara tanpa alasan. Masyarakat _Emyrlis_ , takut jika dia akan menjadi seperti Ibunya.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Pandangannya tertunduk dan pikirannya kembali menari-nari, seakan mengisi lubang hitam yang selama ini kosong.

Begitu dia sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, langkahnya terhenti. Netra hijau itu melirik pintu di sebelahnya-pintu kamar Sasuke.

Entah apa yang mendorongnya, gadis itu malah berjalan ke sisi sebelahnya dan membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan.

.

Sakura kini berdiri di samping Sasuke yang tengah tertidur. Pemuda itu terlihat kecil di tempat tidurnya.

Netra Sakura terhenti ketika melihat sekumpulan obat-obatan di atas meja. Dan, Sakura sangat mengenali obat-obatan tersebut, sebab dia dan Ino pernah membuatnya. Ino bilang, itu adalah obat untuk menghilangkan rasanya nyeri. Sai dan Ino memberikan banyak untuknya.

Pikiran Sakura kembali mengingat kenyataan tentang Ibunya dan kejadian saat mereka berdua bertemu dengan Shin.

 _'_ _Dia tidak akan terluka jika dia tidak melindungiku.'_ Pikirnya lirih.

Matanya kembali memanas. Sakura berjongkok di samping tempat tidur Sasuke dan menggenggam lembut tangan kiri pemuda itu. Wajahnya dibenamkannya di sana. Dan, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sakura membiarkan air matanya jatuh bebas. Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa dia menangis, dan tanpa sadar dia berbicara,

"Kau bilang menangis tidak akan membuatku lemah. Tapi nyatanya ... Aku merasa benar-benar menjadi orang yang sangat lemah." Isaknya.

"Kau tidak lemah ... _Hime_."

Sasuke menyahuti ucapan Sakura. Entah sejak kapan netra kelam itu terbuka lemah.

"Sa-su-ke?" isaknya.

"Kau adalah Orang terkuat yang aku tahu." Suara Sasuke terdengar pelan dan lemah. Dia masih dalam pengaruh obat-obatan tetapi, dia tetap melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Setelah semua yang kau lalui ... kau masih berdiri di atas kakimu sendiri." Lanjutnya.

Sakura tidak dapat berbohong lagi. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala pelan. Tangannya tergerak meletakan tangan kiri Sasuke di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya bersikap seolah aku kuat. Tapi sekarang ... aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi, Sasuke. Aku selalu hidup di dalam dunia kebohongan. Bahkan saat ini, aku mempertanyakan tentang kebaikan Ibuku sendiri."

Sebuah perasaan sedih yang menakutkan mencoba masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Jika, Ibu memang tidak peduli padaku, artinya ... Semua orang memang membenciku, bukan?" Isaknya semakin parau.

"Aku peduli. Aku menyanyangimu, Sakura." Ungkap Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar semakin lemah dan matanya semakin memberat.

"Sakura ...," panggilnya lemah. "Jangan menangis lagi, _My Cherry_." Mata kelam itu kembali tertutup rapat. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terisak di sampingnya dengan perasaan bersalahnya.

Sakura terus menangis dalam diam seraya menggenggam erat tangan mungil itu.

Kenyataan tentang siapa Ibunya dan dirinya, seakan membuka kotak Pandora dari hatinya.

Gadis itu sudah tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan. Dan, siapa yang harus dia percayai. Tapi, ada satu hal pasti akan gadis itu lakukan.

Besok, dia akan kembali ke Istana untuk mencari benda yang menyegel kekuatan Sasuke.

.

.

 **-t.b.c-**

 ** _Njiier ... Ini merupakan tulisan terpanjang yang pernah Yuki tulis -_-_**

 ** _Awalnya sih, mau dibikin dua chapter._**

 ** _Tapi berhubung hari Selasa Ujian kehidupan kembali menghantui, Yuki putuskan untuk membuatnya dalam satu chapter._**

 ** _Ah, mulai di chapter depan-yang nggak tahu kapan akan nulis lagi-Sasuke bakalan jarang muncul atau malah nggak sama sekali. Dan ... kita akan temui husbando terbaru kita #digeplak._**

 ** _Anyways ... Terima Kasih buat Dukungan Kalian semua selama ini._**

 ** _Semoga chapter ini bisa mengisi rasa penasaran hingga chapter berikutnya ..._**

 ** _Dan bagi para reviewers maupun readers yang berhasil menebaknya, Yuki Ucapkan, Omedetou ... tebakan kalian tepat sasaran. #tepuktangansendiri._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Arigatou, Minna ... See you next time!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Yuki Yahiko._**


	10. first mission

_Dan ..._

Sakura _kembali lagi ke tempat itu._

 _Tempat yang sudah lama tidak pernah dia singgahi._

 _Manik emerald cerahnya mengamati seorang gadis kecil yang kini tengah duduk bersimpuh di depan seorang bocah lelaki yang lebih tua darinya._

 _Ekspresi keduanya menampakan kebahagian._

 _"Lagi ... lagi ...!" gadis itu berseru semangat._

 _"hmm ... baiklah." Anak laki-laki itu kembali menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra._

 _"Abra ... Cadabra." Ucapnya._

 _Kemudian, Sebuket rangkaian bunga_ Sakura _muncul dalam genggaman tangannya._

Sakura _kecil menerima buket tersebut dengan mata berbinar takjub._

 _"Ajari aku bagaimana cara melakukannya juga!" pintanya._

 _"Seorang pesulap tidak boleh membocorkan rahasianya, Saki," Timpal pemuda bersurai kelam panjang terkucir satu di belakang yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur_ Sakura _._

 _Bocah lelaki tersebut tersenyum. "Seperti yang kakak bilang, Cherry," Setujunya._

Sakura _kecil mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mencibir, "Kalian selalu berkata seperti itu."_

 _Tangan mungilnya kini terlipat di depan dada. Ekspresinya benar-benar membuat kedua pemuda di depannya gemas._

 _"Kumohon, Hanya sekali ini saja ... ya?" pintanya lagi seraya menampakan wajah memohonnya._

 _Pemuda cilik itu melirik singkat sang Kakak, meminta persetujuan. Dan Sang pemuda lainnya hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis hingga membuat Sang bocah cilik mengacak surai legamnya kasar._

 _"Kumohon,_ Sasuke _-nii!" mohonnya lagi. Sinar matanya menampakan kesedihan._

Sasuke _kecil masih belum merespon sambil kembali mencuri pandang ke arah Sang Kakak, dan kali ini ditanggapi dengan anggukan singkat._

 _"Baiklah ...," ragunya. "Aku akan mengajarimu di hari ulang tahunmu."_

 _Manik emerald itu kembali bersinar cerah._

 _"Janji?" ucapnya ceria seraya memajukan jari kelingkingnya._

 _"Aku janji." Balas_ Sasuke _seraya menautkan jari kelingking mereka._

 **.**

 **Cursed Princess**

 **.**

 **Naruko disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Based on Otome Game by Dicesuki**

 **Warnings:**

 **AU, OOC, dan mungkin Typo sedikit bertebaran.**

 **-Probably, Sakura Centric-**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it~**

 **.**

Sakura bangun secara perlahan, mimpinya tadi masih teringat jelas dalam benaknya. Mimpinya tentang Sasuke dan seseorang yang dia yakini sebagai, kakak Sasuke.

 _'Kenapa aku memimpikan mereka? Apakah tadi salah satu kenanganku juga?'_ renungnya seraya menatap langit-langit kamar.

Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum manik cerahnya terhenti, ketika melihat angka pada jam yang tergantung di depannya. Maniknya melebar. Dengan cepat dia berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Tunggu.

Netra hijau itu kembali mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Ini ... bukan kamarku?" gumamnya bingung. Gadis itu berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang dia lakukan semalam. Dan ketika dia mengingatnya, tatapannya berubah _horror._

"Ini-."

 _ **Tok ... tok ...**_

" _Hime_?"

Wajah Sakura dengan cepat teralih ke sosok mungil yang kini tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu dengan sebuah nampan makanan di tangannya.

"... Sasuke?" cicitnya pelan seraya menjaga suaranya agar tetap terdengar normal dan menetralisir detak jantungnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun." Ucap Sasuke yang kini tengah meletakkan nampan makanan itu tepat di samping Sakura.

"Maaf ...," lirihnya. "Sasuke, harusnya kau tetap di tempat tidur." Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi bersalah bercampur khawatir.

Wajah Sasuke menyendu. Netra kelamnya sedikit meredup. "Aku hanya tergores sedikit. Hal itu tidaklah fatal, _Hime_." Desahnya.

"Tapi-."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Potong Sasuke. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti dirimu, ketika kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan seseorang." Lanjutnya.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Semua salahku." Lirihnya.

Ya, semua salahnya. Sasuke tidak akan terluka jika saja, pemuda itu tidak melindungi dirinya. Dan lagi, Sakura yakin, kalau semalam dia juga telah membuat pemuda bertubuh bocah itu kesusahan.

"Kau yang memindahkanku ke atas sini?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tersenyum masam. "Seandainya aku bisa." Jawabnya dengan gedikan bahu.

"Eh?" tatapan Sakura yang semula tertunduk kini menatap wajah putih pemuda itu.

Bukan, Sasuke? Jadi, Siapa yang memindahkannya ke atas tempat tidur? Jangan bilang kalau Sasuke meminta salah satu dari Sai atau Naruto untuk memindahkannya! Atau lebih buruknya, Shizune!

Gadis itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis segala kemungkinan terburuk yang menghantui pikirannya. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak ingin orang-orang di penginapan ini, kecuali Sasuke, melihat wajahnya sehabis menangis.

"Hahaha ...," Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Wajahmu lucu sekali, Sakura- _hime_." Lanjutnya seraya tetap tertawa.

Sakura mendelik tajam.

Gadis itu baru hendak protes ketika Sasuke kembali menyelanya, "Kau lupa jika aku seorang Penyihir, kan? Jangan khawatir, _Hime_. Setidaknya, aku masih bisa menggunakan sedikit sihirku di tumbuh kecil ini." Jelasnya.

Sakura kembali mendesah lelah. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak merasa lega mendengar jawaban dari pemuda itu. Sebaliknya, dia semakin khawatir.

"Ini, Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu kemarin."

Sasuke meraih belakang punggungnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapi. Hal itu terlihat seakan dia menarik keluar kotak tersebut dari udara.

"Trik sihir lainnya?" gumam Sakura seraya memandangi kotak yang terbungkus rapi di tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian menyerahkan kotak tersebut ke Sakura.

"Apa ini?" tanya gadis itu penasaran.

"Kau harus membukanya jika ingin mengetahui isinya." Jawab Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis.

Sakura kembali mengamati kotak itu sejenak dan membukanya secara perlahan.

"Ini ...," ucapan gadis itu tertahan di udara, manik hijaunya memandang benda tersebut dengan binar kesenangan.

"Kau menginginkannya, bukan?" balas Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya singkat seraya kembali menatap boneka cantik bersurai pirang di tangannya. Boneka itu sama persis dengan salah satu boneka yang mencuri perhatiannya kemarin.

Tanpa sadar senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Sakura. Tetapi, gadis itu tetap bertanya-tanya, kenapa Sasuke bisa mengetahui keinginannya?

" _Nee,_ Sasuke." Panggilnya dan dibalas dengan tatapan heran pemuda tersebut.

"Apakah alasan kau mengajakku ke toko kemarin ... agar kau bisa membelikanku ini?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Hn." Angguknya singkat. "Aku senang karena aku tidak merusaknya kemarin." Jawab Sasuke dengan netra kelam yang menampilkan sorot kelegaan.

"Bodoh." Lirihnya.

Sakura memeluk boneka itu tepat di depan wajahnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dengan berbagai emosi yang melingkupi relung hatinya. Gadis itu tahu, boneka di tangannya saat ini harganya sangat mahal. Dan dia yakin, harganya dapat melebihi pendapatan yang Sasuke terima dari pertunjukannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" gumamnya lirih dengan perasaan bingung dan tak mengerti.

Ya, Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran pemuda tersebut.

Gadis itu selalu berpikir, mengapa Sasuke begitu baik padanya? Padahal, gadis itu sudah sering bersifat dan berkata kasar kepada pemuda itu. Bahkan, gadis musim semi itu juga melupakan kalau mereka adalah teman masa kecil dan menolak mempercayainya di awal.

"Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin kau butuh seorang teman tambahan. Ditambah, kau selalu menyukai boneka. Jadi aku simpulkan, mungkin hal ini dapat membuatmu kembali ceria." Jelasnya lagi.

Sakura terdiam. Manik _emerald_ itu kembali memandang boneka tersebut dengan manik yang berkaca-kaca. Entah mengapa, gadis itu merasakan hatinya diselimuti oleh perasaan bahagia yang membuncah dalam dirinya.

Sepanjang hidupnya, lebih tepatnya setelah kematian Sang Ibu, Sakura tidak pernah membayangkan akan mendapatkan hadiah kejutan seperti ini lagi. Tidak, setelah Ayahnya bersifat acuh padanya.

Tapi, Sasuke ...

Pemuda itu secara perlahan membuatnya kembali mengharapkan sebuah kebahagiaannya yang nyata untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih ... Sasuke- _nii_." Ucapnya dengan senyuman tulus.

Manik kelam Sasuke melebar mendengarnya. Sejenak, Sakura dapat melihat binar penuh dengan harapan kebahagian dari balik manik kelam tersebut, sebelum berganti dengan sinar kesedihan.

" _Lady_ Tsunade mengatakan padaku bahwa, dia dan Shizune-san menceritakan semuanya kepadamu kemarin." Lirihnya.

"Aku harus meminta maaf kepadamu." Lanjutnya pelan.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Senyuman cerah diwajahnya mendadak luntur ketika mengingat percakapan mereka semalam. Dia dapat mengerti kenapa _Lady_ Tsunade dan Shizune meminta maaf kepadanya. Tapi, Sasuke? Gadis itu tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda itu juga meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi heran yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Sasuke nampak terdiam sejenak seraya menarik menarik napas dalam.

"Sakura- _hime_ ... Alasan mengapa mereka tidak mengatakan semuanya padamu di awal adalah...," netra kelam itu memandang lurus sang objek bicara. "Karena aku yang meminta mereka untuk merahasiakannya."jawabnya.

Netra hijau Sakura membulat, pandangannya kini tertunduk, dan tenggorokannya seakan tercekat ketika mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

"... kenapa?" tanyanya lirih.

Netra kelam itu masih memandang tepat ke arah Sakura dengan senyuman tipis.

"Karena ... aku ingin kau menikmati kebebasanmu, walaupun itu hanya sejenak." Jawabnya.

Dan perlahan, senyuman itu memudar dan tatapannya kembali menyendu. "Semakin cepat kau tahu, semakin banyak kenyataan yang kau dengar ... maka, kebebasanmu akan semakin berkurang. Selain itu ... aku tidak ingin kau merasakan bebat beratmu secepat ini." Ungkapnya.

"Tapi sekarang, aku tahu kalau itu hanyalah keegoisanku. Karena itu, aku ingin kau memaafkanku." Lanjutnya diiringi helaan napas yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya kepada boneka itu. Napasnya tercekat, dan dia tak mampu untuk memandang lurus ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa ...," lirihnya. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kau tahu kalau hal ini tidak akan memberikanmu apa-apa, bukan?" tanyanya lirih.

"Kebaikan tidak membutuhkan sebuah imbalan, _hime_." Jelas Sasuke seraya tersenyum singkat.

"Ibu selalu berkata, ketika kau meminta sesuatu dari seseorang, mereka pasti meminta imbalan sebagai balasannya. Dan dari semua pengalamanku, tidak ada seorangpun yang baik kepadaku tanpa mengharapkan imbalan."

Mimik wajah Sasuke berubah cemberut. "Aku tidak menginginkan apapun darimu, _Hime-sama_." Tegasnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku yakin jika kau berkata jujur?" selidik Sakura.

"Well ...," Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Kau tidak bisa." Jawabnya.

"Semua orang memiliki pandangan yang berbeda. Tidak peduli kau ikhlas atau tidak, mereka akan percaya pada pemikiran mereka sendiri, jadi ... terserah padamu kau ingin percaya padaku atau tidak, _hime_." Sambungnya. "Hanya kau yang berhak memutuskannya sendiri." Tandasnya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Gadis itu menarik kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya seraya mendekap boneka tadi dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Cicitnya. "Kenapa kau masih baik padaku? Kau bilang bahwa, penjada kristal _Tenebrarum_ yang mengutukmu. Itu artinya ... Ibuku ..."

Sakura terdiam. Hatinya terasa berat untuk mengucapkan semuanya. Gadis itu semakin menarik lututnya agar wajahnya dapat tertutupi. Untuk sekarang, Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke melihat ekspresi frustasinya.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Tangan mungilnya terjulut guna menepuk pelan pucuk kepala merah muda itu.

"Ibumu memang Penyihir yang telah menyegel kekuatan sihirku ke dalam ' _Neverland_ ', tapi bukan berarti hal itu menjadi kesalahanmu juga." Terang Sasuke. "Kau tidak lebih dari sekedar putri Mebuki, _Hime-sama_." Lanjutnya lembut.

"Kau adalah kau, dan aku sangat yakin, kau lebih baik daripada Ibumu." Tegasnya.

Manik _emerald_ yang tersembunyi itu kembali berkaca-kaca dengan perasaan yang tak menentu.

"Kau hanya perlu melakukan dua kebaikan lagi untuk mematahkan kutukanmu." Suara Sasuke kembali terdengar ketika Sakura merasa ada tangan kecil yang menyentuh kalungnya.

"Aku tidak akan mendapatkannya tanpa bantuanmu. Kenyataannya, aku sama sekali tidak dapat ...," Ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika dia teringat sesuatu.

Seketika, Sakura segera menatap wajah Sasuke yang kini tengah berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Sasuke, kau pernah bilang, kau membutuhkan ' _Tinkerbell_ ' dan ' _Neverland_ ' untuk mematahkan kutukanmu, bukan? Benda tersebut berbentuk seperti apa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengerjap pelan sebelum kembali mencoba mengingat bentuk kedua benda tersebut. " _Neverland_ adalah kotak emas dengan lambang sayap di atasnya, dan _Tinkerbell_ adalah kunci untuk membukanya." Jelasnya.

Sakura mengangguk paham. Gadis itu segera bangkit dari tempatnya dengan tergesa.

"Aku harus kembali ke Istana."

Sasuke mendelik tajam dengan ekspresi tidak setuju.

"Apa? Tidak!" tolaknya tegas.

"Aku mungkin tahu dimana kedua benda tersebut berada. Seingatku, Ibu memiliki sebuah ruang rahasia di Istana." Jelas Sakura.

"kumohon, Percayalah padaku, Sasuke! Aku juga ingin menolongmu!" tegasnya dengan manik yang berkilat penuh keyakinan.

Jawaban gadis itu mampu membuat ekspresi Sasuke meluluh dan berganti dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat hingga gadis itu bersorak senang.

Kedati demikian, Sasuke masih menimang-nimang akan keputusannya tadi. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia masih khawatir akan ke selamatan Sakura yang sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

 _'Semoga pilihanku kali ini tepat.'_ Batinnya khawatir.

.

.

.

Sakura kembali mematut dirinya di depan cermin, lagi. Gadis itu masih tidak percaya dengan pakaian yang dia pakai saat ini.

Seragam _maid._

Ya, itulah yang tengah gadis itu kenakan sekarang.

Hah ... sungguh dia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sang Penyihir bersurai cokelat itu. Dan yang lebih membuatnya tak habis pikir ialah, bagaimana caranya Shizune menjadikannya sebagai pelayan pribadi Temari?

Mereka semua memang sepakat untuk membuat Sakura menjadi mata-mata Istana. Walaupun, Sasuke dengan lantang menolak ide tersebut-karena keberadaan Shin dan sebagian Penyihir sudah tahu tentang gadis itu-dan bertekad untuk turut serta dalam misi mata-mata kali ini-dan tentunya, ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Tsunade dan Shizune.

Mengingat tentang Sasuke, Sakura bertanya-tanya, apa yang tengah dia lakukan sekarang? Masih marah, kah? Bermain dengan anak-anak dan mengadakan pertunjukkan, kah? Atau ... lebih buruknya dia menyusul datang kemari.

Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Gadis itu tidak mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering memikirkan Sasuke.

Menghela napas sejenak, gadis itu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kirinya, tempat dimana melingkar manis sebuah gelang berlambang kipas pemberian Sasuke. Pemuda itu bilang, kalau benda tersebut adalah milik mediang Ibu Sasuke. Dan, pemuda itu ingin Sakura memakainya sebagai jimat keberuntungan.

 _"Jaga dirimu. Aku berharap supaya Ibu juga dapat menjagamu dari sana."_

Itulah yang Sasuke ucapkan ketika memberikan benda itu kepadanya.

Sakura tersenyum memgingatnya. Dengan perlahan, kelopak matanya menutup.

 _'Bantu aku dari sana,_ Sasuke _.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Saki- _chan_... Kau sudah siap?" suara imut dan ceria membuyarkan lamunannya.

Dengan segera, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamarnya yang baru. Netra hijau itu menangkap sosok bersurai pirang, Naruko, dan kali ini asli gadis itu, yang kini tengah melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman cerah.

Naruko diminta Tsunade dan Sasuke untuk menemani Sakura di Istana. Dan jika hal buruk terjadi, gadis itu akan menjadi pembawa pesan utama kepada mereka. Tentunya, Naruko menyetujuinya karena memiliki tujuan tersendiri dalam misi ini.

"Aku siap." Jawab Sakura.

Naruko mengangguk semangat. Keduanya kini berjalan menuju ruang staff Istana melakukan persiapan pagi.

.

.

Entah Sakura yang terlahir sial, atau memang Shizune adalah Dewi kesialan bagi gadis itu. Baru hari pertamanya, dan dia sudah mendapatkan sebuah masalah.

"Aku harap kau tidak terlambat lagi. Kami memiliki aturan yang keras tentang bagaimana tata krama para pelayan di Istana." Tegus salah seorang pelayan senior.

Sakura tidak mendengarkannya. Pikiran gadis itu dipenuhi dengan berbagai cara untuk membalas Shizune nanti. Dia memang meminta Penyihir itu untuk memberikan mantra penyamar-dibantu Tsunade-agar identitasnya kembali tersamarkan dari para Penyihir. Bahkan, mereka mengubah namanya menjadi 'Saki'.

Tapi, Sakura sama sekali tidak berharap untuk menyamar sebagai pelayan Istana. Kenapa Penyihir itu tidak memikirkan ide yang lebih baik lagi?

Sakura masih merutuki kesialannya. Gadis itu pura-pura mendengarkan setiap rentetan ocehan dari mantan pelayannya, dulu.

Kini, keduanya berjalan di koridor Istana.

Manik hijau itu mengamati sebuah pintu kayu di depannya.

 _'Ini kamar_ Temari _dan Gaara.'_ Batinnya.

"Oh!"

Keduanya terhenti ketika Temari tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Yang Mulia." Pelayan tersebut segera menunduk hormat.

Netra terang Sakura kini bertemu pandang dengan netra gelap Temari. Sakura menatap gelisah ketika menanti reaksi dari gadis itu. Tetapi, gadis itu hanya menatapnya heran, seakan bertanya siapa dirinya.

 _'Dia benar-benar tidak mengingatku.'_ Pikirnya lega.

Pelayan di sebelah segera meraih pundak Sakura dan menariknya ke bawah, memaksa gadis itu membungkuk.

"Kau berada di depan Putri Mahkota Emyrlis! Tunjukkan sopan santunmu!" bisiknya tajam.

"Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia. Dia adalah pelayan baru dan harus diberitahu beberapa peraturan di sini." Ucap Sang pelayan sopan.

Sakura mendelik, sedangkan Temari tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya." Ucapnya halus.

Sakura masih menatapnya dengan rasa tidak suka. Bagaimanapun, kenyataan bahwa ibu gadis itu merupakan orang yang benar-benar dicintai oleh Ayahnya masih menohok keras hati Sakura. Andai saja ini bukan untuk Sasuke, Sakura masih enggan untuk bertemu dengannya, terutama dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Yang Mulia, dia adalah pelayan pribadi anda yang baru." Jelas pelayan tersebut.

Netra Temari menatap terkejut ke arah keduanya.

"Kenapa aku membutuhkan seorang pelayan pribadi?" tanyannya bingung.

"Ini adalah perintah langsung dari sang Raja, _Hime-sama_." Jelasnya lagi.

Temari kembali menatap Sakura. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya lembut.

"Sak ... eh ... Saki." Jawabnya hampir menyebutkan nama aslinya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Saki. Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik." Ucap Temari lagi dengan senyuman cerahnya.

Sakura tidak menjawab, hingga membuat ekspresi Temari memudar.

"Aku ... Aku sedang menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama keluargaku." Terangnya.

"Tentu. Saki akan menemani anda ke ruang makan." Ucap Sang pelayan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan ke sana sendiri." Tolaknya halus.

"Tidak, Temari- _hime_. Ini merupakan salah satu tugasnya." Jelas pelayan tersebut.

Ekspresi Temari berubah sendu. "Maaf." Ucapnya.

Sakura sempat menaikan kedua alisnya, sebelum akhirnya pasrah untuk menemani gadis itu. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu meminta maaf. Setidaknya, dia akan berusaha kembali bersabar selama satu bulan ke depannya.

.

.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Temari ceria.

"Selamat pagi. Sepertinya kau sudah bertemu dengan pelayan pribadimu." Balas Sang Raja.

Netra Kizashi sedikit menyipit ketika melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Kau terlihat tak asing ...,"

Sakura terkejut. _'Apakah ... Apakah dia mengingatku?'_ batinnya penuh harap.

"Kau gadis yang datang ke depan gerbang dulu, bukan?" lanjutnya hingga membuat Sakura mendesah kecewa.

Sang raja, meningatnya sebagai seorang rakyat biasa.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu sebagai pelayan pribadi Temari. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"... Saki." Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Nama yang bagus. Kami senang kau berada di sini, Saki." Ucapnya lagi.

Sang Raja memberikan senyuman lembutnya. Tatapannya yang kini menatapnya lembut malah membuat Sakura merasa kesal. Sang Raja tidak pernah memperlakukannya sebaik ini ketika dia masih menjadi Putri kandungnya.

Temari mengambil tempat duduknya sedangkan, Sakura berjalan ke samping dinding, tempat dimana Kepala pelayan dan pelayan lainnya berdiri.

Dan tak lama, pintu tersebut kembali terbuka dan Gaara berjalan masuk ke dalamnya. Dia menyapa Sang Raja, Karura, dan kemudian Temari.

Gaara baru saja akan duduk di tempatnya ketika manik _jade_ nya menangkap sosok Sakura di sana. Raut keterkejutannya tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Gaara? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Karura khawatir.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku lihat kita memiliki pelayan baru." Jawabnya.

Suara ketidaksukaannya hampir terdengar. Sakura baru hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tepat ketika Karura berbicara.

"Dia adalah pelayan pribadi Temari, Saki." Jelas Karura.

Gaara mendelik tajam ke arah Sakura untuk beberapa saat. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca. Kemudian, dia melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda dan duduk di bangkunya.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul, Keluarga kerajaan memulai sarapan mereka.

Sakura berdiri diam dan mengamati mereka. Ruangan tersebut di isi dengan percakapan-percakapan sederhana, namun menyenangkan. Ke empat orang tersebut saling tersenyum satu sama lain ketika mereka berbicara, dan ... Sangat mudah untuk melihat kenyamanan yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura menggenggam erat pakal seragam pelayannya. Hatinya diliputi dengan perasaan yang menyesakan. Mereka tidak pernah seperti ini ketika dia ada di sana dulu. Biasanya, ketika dirinya ada di sana, suasana makan mereka akan diliputi keheningan. Tetapi, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia sekarang.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha agar perasaan berat nan menyesakan itu segera pergi dari hatinya.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura teringat akan perkataan Gaara. Gadis itu sebenarnya tidak ingin mempercayai ucapan pemuda tersebut namun saat ini, kenyataan dengan jelas terpapar di depan wajahnya.

Dia sudah tidak bisa menyangkal ucapan pemuda yang berstatus kakak tirinya tersebut.

Sakura menundukan tatapannya dengan manik yang terpejam.

 _"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan mudah menyerah, Cherry."_

Suara Sasuke dan ucapan pemuda itu kemarin, kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Netra hijau itu kembali terbuka secara perlahan.

Benar! dia tidak boleh menyerah sekarang. Kedatangannya kemari bukanlah untuk melakukan hal konyol seperti ini. Dia kembali kemari untuk membantu Sasuke.

Ya ... Dia harus segera menemukan tempat dimana Ibunya menyimpan ' _Tinkerbell_ ' dan ' _Neverland_ '.

Secepatnya.

.

- _ **t.b.c-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hai ... Ada yang kangen dengan kelanjutan cerita ini?**_

 _ **Hehehe ... akhirnya, Yuki bisa nulis lagi :')**_

 _ **Dan balik lagi ke pojok reviews:**_

 _ **Papiliona:** **Hai ... terima kasih atas reviewnya, Papiliona-san. Yup, Ini emang hampir ending, cuman masih setengah jalan T.T**_

 _ **Hikari Azayaka: boleh kok boleh ... boleh banget malah XD Yup, Yuki Usahain cerita ini bakal selesai sebelum bulan November-Nggak janji tapi ya. T.T Yuki masih dikejar deadline sidang ... huuuh T.T**_

 _ **Kiirach: Horeee ... Selamat atas tebakannya yang benar, Kiirach-san XD #tebarpetasan #dibomDeidara**_

 _ **Kagune: Makasih atas Reviewnya, Kagune-san. Yuki usahin akan update cepet dan memperpanjang word-nya-walau nggak bisa janji sepenuhnya, ya ...**_

 _ **Ara Nakayama: Terima kasih reviewnya, Ara-san. Semua pertanyaan Ara-sam akan terjawab di chapter berikutnya. Stay tune ya ... XD**_

 _ **Risa: Wuah ... ngak nyangka bakal ada yang miris bacanya T.T satu clue dari Yuki buat Risa-san, "Setiap Ibu berusaha melindungi anaknya." Itulah yang ingin dilakukan Mebuki. Tapi ... jawabannya ada di chapter akhir XD #dilemparsendal**_

 _ **Okita hayate: Maafken, dek. Makasih loh udah diingetin typo-nya. Semoga kali ini semakin berkurang T.T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yap, sekian cuap-cuap ...**_

 _ **See you next time ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **Yuki Yahiko.**_


	11. Up Down

**.**

 **Cursed Princess**

 **.**

 **Naruko disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Based on Otome Game by Dicesuki**

 **Warnings:**

 **AU, OOC, dan mungkin Typo sedikit bertebaran.**

 **-Probably, Sakura Centric-**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it~**

 **.**

Sakura merebahkan diri dengan lengan kanan yang menutupi matanya. Hebusan napas lelahnya terdengar kasar. Seharian mengitari kota demi mencari sang putri pengganti, Temari, yang kabur setelah mendengar keputusan Sang Ayah yang ingin menjodohkan dirinya benar-benar melelahkan dan... merepotkan.

Ayolah... dia datang kemari demi sebuah misi, bukan sebagai _baby sitter_ sang Tuan Puteri. Tapi nampaknya, hari-harinya akan benar-benar merepotkan dan menyusahkan mengingat statusnya saat ini, pelayan pribadi.

 _"Nee ... Sakura-chan, Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika berada di posisiku? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tiba-tiba harus menikahi seseorang yang bakal kau tidak kenal?_ _Aku ... sama sekali tidak berharap untuk menjadi seorang Putri mahkota."_

 _Emerald_ yang tadi tersembunyi dibalik lengan itu perlahan menampakan diri. Sakura menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Ucapan Temari pagi tadi kembali melintasi benaknya.

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan?" gumamnya lirih.

Sakura kembali memejamkan matanya. Pikiran kini terisi dengan pertanyaannya tadi.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Apa yang ingin dia lakukan?

Entahlah. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan karena, Ayahnya tidak pernah membahas perihal pesta dansa guna mencari calon mempelai pria selama dia masih menjadi anak Ayahnya.

Anak Ayah, kah?

Senyuman miring tercetak di wajah Sakura. Bahkan, selama tujuh belas tahun masa hidupnya, ayahnya tidak pernah memberikan perhatian lebih kepadanya.

 _"Mebuki, Ibumu, adalah seorang penyihir ..._

 _Dia membunuh kakekmu ..._

 _Memaksa Sang raja untuk menikah dengannya dan memisahkan Sang Raja dari wanita yang ia cintai ..._

 _Wanita itu adalah ..."_

"CUKUP!" Jerit frustasi Sakura ketika bayang-bayang ucapan Tsunade dan Shizune menghantui pikirannya.

Gadis itu beringsut bangun dari posisinya dan kini tengah terduduk di sudut ruangan dengan wajah yang dibenamkan pada kedua lututnya, sebuah kebiasaan ketika dirinya tengah bersedih.

Sakura tidak pernah mengerti. Apa salah dirinya? Kenapa semua orang membencinya? Kenapa harus dia? Dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengharapkan untuk terlahir seperti ini.

Seandainya dia bisa memilih, Sakura tidak pernah berharap terlahir di dunia yang membencinya.

 _"Aku peduli ... aku ... aku menyanyangimu, Sakura."_

Tubuh Sakura tersentak kaget ketika sebuah suara masuk ke dalam benaknya.

"Sa ... Sasuke?" lirihnya seraya mencari-cari sosok tersebut di sekitar ruangannya.

Namun, nihil.

Seketika, senyum Sakura terukir tipis. _Mood_ -nya yang semula buruk kini perlahan membaik ketika mendengar suara Sasuke yang ia yakini berasal dari dalam ingatannya. Dan berkat suara itu, Sakura kini kembali mengingat tujuannya datang ke Istana ini.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bermalas-malasan ... Sakura." Ucapnya menyemati diri.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan mengendap-ngendap dengan langkah sepelan mungkin di koridor Istana. Satu tujuannya saat ini, Perpustakaan. Gadis musim semi itu ingat jika ibunya dulu memiliki meja pribadi di pojok kirinya. Jika meja tersebut belum dipindahkan atau dibuang, mungkin saja Ibunya menyimpan _Tinkebell_ dan _Neverland_ di sana.

Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti ketika melihat dua orang pengawal di kejauhan yang berjalan menuju dirinya. Gadis itu mendadak panik.

Sakura baru akan menyembunyikan dirinya ketika lengannya ditarik seseorang dibalik kegelepan. Dia hendak berteriak saat sosok itu dengan cepat mendekap mulutnya.

"Ssttt." Bisik orang tersebut yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Sakura yang kini berusaha memberontak saat sosok itu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan berisik atau mereka akan menemukan kita." Bisiknya pelan.

Tubuh Sakura seketika menegang. Suara berat nan dingin di belakangnya saat ini diliputi aura dingin yang menusuk, Sakura hanya mengingat satu orang yang memilikinya.

"Gaara?" bisiknya pelan.

"Hn."

Keduanya terdiam ketika mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin keras. Dan ketika kedua pengawal tersebut telah melewati tempat persembunyian mereka, Gaara melepaskan dekapannya.

Sakura segera menghembuskan napas lega sebelum maniknya menatap sosok pemuda bersurai merah di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau-."

Ucapan Sakura terputus ketika Gaara kembali menarik lengannya dalam diam. Pemuda itu segera menyeret Sakura untuk mengikutinya dan tidak mengindahkan segala ucapan dan pertanyaan dari gadis musim semi yang tengah memberontak di belakangnya.

Pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu membawa Sakura menuju sebuah terowongan rahasia dan pergi keluar dari Istana melalui jalan rahasia yang tersembunyi di belakang Istana.

.

.

.

Gaara membuka kasar pintu kedai tersebut dan segera menuju ruang resepsionis guna mencari _Lady_ Tsunade. Genggaman tangannya semakin mengerat seiring dengan Sakura yang terus memberontak sedari tadi. Dan begitu mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, Gaara langsung menghepaskan tubuh Sakura kasar ke atas sofa.

"Aduh!" Sakura meringis pelan.

Manik _emerald_ itu menatap tajam _jade_ yang kini juga tengah memandangnya dingin.

"Apa-Apaan kau!" protesnya kesal bercampur marah.

Gaara tetap acuh. Sebaliknya, pemuda itu balik bertanya, "Apa maumu?"

"Hah?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami? Sudah kubilang, bukan? Menjauhlah dari kehidupan keluargaku yang baru." Lanjutnya datar nan menusuk.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Kedua tangan gadis itu mengepal kuat hingga kuku-kukunya memutih. Jadi, sedari tadi pemuda itu menyeretnya kemari dan menatapnya penuh kebencian sedari pagi karena hal ini?

Dalam hati, gadis musim semi itu berdecih.

"Apa yang aku lakukan di sana semua bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya sengit.

Cukup. Sakura sudah cukup bersabar hari ini. Dia benci ketika pemuda yang notabenenya adalah saudara tirinya tersebut bersikap seakan penguasa ketika dirinya yang asli adalah Putri Mahkota yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau-."

Ucapan sengit Gaara terpotong ketika Sakura kembali berbicara.

"Jika, kau memang takut aku menghancurkan kebahagiaan kalian, sebaiknya kau tenang saja. Aku kembali bukan untuk menemui kalian. Aku kembali ke sana untuk Sasuke. Aku akan menyelamatkan Sasuke dari kutukannya!" tegas gadis itu.

Gaara tersentak kaget ketika melihat kilat ketegasan di kedua manik gadis tersebut. Tidak ada kebohongan di dalamnya. Dan yang terpenting, sinar tegas itu bukanlah sinar mata lama yang gadis itu miliki.

Sakura ... telah berubah.

 _Kriiet ..._

Sakura dan Gaara tersentak kaget ketika melihat Shizune yang muncul dari balik pintu.

" _Ara_... Apa aku datang di waktu yang tidak tepat atau malah sebaliknya?" sindir sang penyihir dengan senyuman miringnya.

"Dimana _Lady_ Tsunade?" Gaara balik bertanya seraya mengacuhkan sindiran dari Sang penyihir.

Senyuman Shizune memudar dan kini menatap Gaara datar.

" _Lady_ Tsunade tengah pergi kepertemuan para peri." Jawabnya.

"Lagi!"

Sakura sontak berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Shizune.

"Kau tahu _Hime,_ Kondisi kedua kristal semakin memburuk saat ini. _Lady_ Tsunade sangat dibutuhkan untuk menyeimbangkan keduanya." Jelas Shizune.

"Tapi ...," tangan kanan Shizune terangkat menepuk-nepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura yang kini terlihat sangat khawatir. "Kau tenang saja, Sakura. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.' Hiburnya.

Sakura mengangguk paham.

Semenjak rahasia tentang Ibunya terungkap, Sakura dan Tsunade menjadi semakin dekat. Tsunade adalah orang kedua yang Sakura percayai setelah Sasuke. Karena itulah, setiap melihat kondisi Tsunade yang semakin memburuk membuat Sakura merasa dirinya tidak berguna untuk membantu mereka.

"Nah, Apa yang kau butuhkan saat ini, Pangeran Gaara?" manik Shizune kini bergulir menatap Gaara yang diam di belakang mereka.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada _Lady_ Tsunade." Dustanya.

Shizune menaikan sebelah alisnya. Senyuman miring kembali tercetak di wajahnya. Pangeran muda kerajaan _Emerlys_ tersebut tidak pandai berbohong.

"Baiklah ... Aku akan mengatakan pada _Lady_ Tsunade bahwa anda mencarinya ketika beliau pulang nanti." Ucapnya.

Gaara membungkuk pelan seraya kembali menarik kembali pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Kita pulang." Titahnya tanpa mengindahkan protesan gadis itu.

"Tunggu!" cegah Shizune hingga membuat keduanya menatap aneh.

"Aku akan ikut kalian ke Istana." Lanjutnya yang dihadiahi pelototan tajam dari Gaara.

.

.

.

Paginya, Sakura berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kamar lamanya. Gadis itu berdiri kaku di depan sebuah pintu besar, tepatnya ruangan yang dulu pernah menjadi kamar pribadinya. Kebimbangan melingkupi dirinya. Rasa berat untuk membuka pintu itu kian nyata. Kira-kira, siapakah yang menempati ruangan itu sekarang? Apakahnya Ayahnya menjadi kamar miliknya sebagai kamar Temari? Atau mungkin kamar itu telah beralih fungsi?

Entahlah, Sakura sendiri enggan memikirkannya lebih jauh.

"Kenapa, Kau takut?"

Suara Shizune dari balik saku pakaian pelayannya memecahkan lamunan Sakura. Dengan pelan, tangan gadis itu terulur menuju kenop pintu. Perasaan gadis itu kian memberat.

"Ayolah, Sakura! Kau hanya perlu mengintip sebentar, meninggalkan Shizune di dalam lalu, pergi secepat mungkin dari sini." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Dalam satu tarikan napas dengan manik yang terpejam, dia membuka pintu tersebut dan mengintip sedikit ke dalam.

Kosong.

Dengan cepat dia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintunya secara perlahan. Manik gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

Kamar pribadinya ... tidak berubah!

"Apa ini?" gumamnya tidak percaya.

Tatanan kamar tersebut sama sekali tidak berubah. Boneka-boneka miliknya tetap tersusun rapi di tempatnya namun, ada satu yang menarik perhatian Sakura. Sebuah boneka beruang kecil berwarna biru cerah yang turut terpajang di rak bonekanya.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau aku memiliki boneka ini?" tanyanya.

Tangan kecilnya tergerak dengan mata yang menelisik boneka tersebut.

"Mungkin kau melupakannya, Sakura?" balas Shizune yang kini telah kembali ke wujud manusianya.

"Tidak mungkin!" sanggah cepat gadis itu.

"Aku sangat yakin ini bukan milikku, sebab aku selalu menamai boneka-bonekaku." Terangnya.

"Eh ... tipikal gadis yang kesepian." Canda Shizune dengan kekehan kecilnya.

Sakura mendelik tajam. Baru saja gadis itu hendak kembali protes, bunyi kenop pintu yang terbuka membuat keduanya tersentak kaget. Sakura segera mengembalikan boneka tersebut ke tempatnya, dan Shizune kembali ke wujud bonekanya.

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Temari yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Temari- _hime_? Maaf, saya tadi salah masuk ruangan." Dustanya dengan harapan Temari akan mempercayai alasannya.

"Hehehe ...," Temari terkekeh pelan, "Sudah kuduga! Kau tahu, Istana ini sangat luas. Aku bahkan masih sering tersesat di sini." Lanjutnya masih dengan senyuman lebar.

Sakura mengangguk kikuk. Syukurlah, Temari mempercayai alasannya.

"Kau menyukai boneka, Sakura?" tanya Temari.

Gadis itu melangkah menuju rak boneka itu dan mengambil boneka beruang yang baru saja Sakura kembalikan tadi.

"Saya menyukai mereka. Mereka tidak pernah mengkhianati manusia." Jawab Sakura datar.

"Kau juga berpikir begitu?" balas Temari tak percaya dan dijawab dengan anggukan singkat gadis merah muda tersebut.

"Aku juga sama. Tapi, aku juga tidak terlalu menyukai mereka." Jelasnya.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Temari masih sibuk dengan pikirannya dan Sakura yang nampak enggan memulai percakapan dengan gadis pirang itu mengingat ucapan Gaara semalam.

"Kau tahu, aku dulu pernah ingin memberikan hadiah kepada seseorang. Tetapi, saat aku ingin memberikannya, aku lupa siapa orang yang ingin kuberi hadiah itu. Yang kuingat adalah wajah dingin dan datarnya. Namun, aku tahu kalau dia adalah orang yang baik."

Temari menatap Sakura dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Aku ingin sekali menjadi temannya. Tapi ... aku sama sekali tidak ingat siapa orang tersebut. Apakah aku orang yang jahat, Sakura?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sakura yang tersentak kaget sontak menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Saya rasa tidak, _Hime-sama._ Melupakan seseorang yang baru pertama kali anda temui terlebih lagi dia memiliki sifat yang dingin itu wajar." Jawabnya sendu.

Ya, orang sepertinya memang harus dilupakan.

 _'Akan lebih baik jika aku tidak pernah terlahir.'_

Sisi terkelam dalam dirinya berbicara dengan seringai kemenangan.

"Kau harusnya tidak berbicara seperti itu, Sakura- _chan._ Tidak ada manusia yang ingin dilupakan. Aku merasa memang semua salahku. Aku terkadang berpikir, apakah orang tersebut merasa kesepian? _Nee ..._ menurutmu bagaimana?" Temari kembali bertanya dengan netra yang menatap langsung emerald redup tersebut.

"Saya juga tidak tahu, _Hime-san._ " Dustanya.

Bohong! Jelas gadis itu berbohong. Tetapi, Sakura benar-benar tidak ingin mengakui bahwa dirinya yang dulu sangat merasa kesepian.

Sakura berharap, Temari tidak akan melanjutkan percakapan mereka sekarang. Dia benar-benar membenci topik ini.

"Gawat!"

Temari tersentak kaget dan bergerak cepat mengembalikan boneka tersebut.

"Ayah akan marah jika tahu kita masuk ke ruangan ini tanpa izin, Sakura!" serunya yang dihadiahi tatapan heran dari Sakura.

"Beliau bilang, kamar ini adalah tempat berharga baginya. Tidak ada yang boleh masuk ke sini tanpa izin kecuali pelayan yang diperintahkan untuk membersihkan ruangan ini tanpa menyentuh barang-barang di dalamnya."

Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar penjelasan Temari. Gadis itu masih menolak untuk mempercayai pendengarannya tadi. Setitik harapan agar Sang Ayah tidak melupakan dirinya kini bersinar di hati gadis _cherry bloossom_ itu.

Bolehkah dia berharap agar Ayahnya menyanyanginya?

.

.

.

Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu masih berusaha mengatur napasnya. Setelah tadi dia ditarik Temari dengan buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan pribadinya dulu, membantu Sang Ratu memilah perlengkapan pesta dansa Temari yang akan berjalan beberapa minggu lagi dan kini, dia tengah berdiri dengan sekotak penuh peralatan dekorasi untuk pesta tersebut.

Dalam hati, gadis itu mengumpat kesal kepada Temari yang tidak membawa pelayan pria untuk mengangkut benda-benda berat tersebut.

Dan kini, gadis pirang itu asyik bercengkrama dengan sahabat cokelatnya, Matsuri, tanpa melihat peluh dan wajah pucatnya.

Tubuh gadis itu hampir jatuh menghantam tanah, jika saja tidak ada tangan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangnya guna menahan bobot gadis itu beserta kotak perlengkapan ditangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suara berat tepat di telinga kirinya.

Manik _emerald_ Sakura kini bergulir menatap _jade_ di sampingnya yang nampak khawatir. Untuk beberapa saat gadis itu terdiam, ketika rasa pusing kembali menghantam kepalanya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, kotak di tangannya kini telah beralih kepada si pemuda merah dan dengan perlahan, Gaara menurunkan kotak tersebut ke tanah dengan tangan lainnya yang masih setia menyangga tubuh gadis pink itu.

"Sakura! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Temari panik.

Gadis pirang itu berlari kecil mendekati Sakura dan Gaara diikuti Matsuri dibelakangnya.

Menyadari kehadiran sang Kakak beserta gadis bersurai cokelat di belakangnya, sontak Gaara mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga gadis itu terduduk di tanah.

"Ketahui batas kemampuanmu, Sakura." Ucapnya dingin.

Sakura mendelik tajam mendengarnya. Ingin rasanya gadis itu mencabik-cabik mulut si panda merah di depannya. Tapi gadis itu lebih memilih diam daripada menambah satu masalah baru untuknya.

"Semua bukan salah Sakura, Gaara. Aku yang memintanya untuk membawa barang-barang tersebut, padahal aku sudah tahu kalau semuanya berat." Matsuri mencoba memberi pembelaan terhadap Sakura.

"Tidak, Semua salahku! Harusnya aku meminta pelayan pria dan bukan Sakura. Maaf aku egois, Sakura." Timpal Temari.

Gaara memandang dingin keduanya. Pemuda merah itu tetap diam dan mengangkat kotak yang tadi dibawa oleh Sakura.

"Gaara?" cicit Temari takut-takut.

"Ayo, kita harus meminta pelayan untuk mengangkat semua barang-barang itu." Ucapnya seraya melangkah pergi. "Kau juga, Sakura." Lanjutnya dengan tetap melangkah maju dan mengabaikan keberadaan Matsuri.

Temari tersenyum cerah dan mengikuti langkah Gaara diiringi Sakura dan Matsuri di belakang gadis itu. Tapi sebelumnya, Sakura dapat melihat kilat kesedihan dari gadis yang berjalan beriringan dengannya, saat manik gadis itu menatap punggung Sang Pangeran muda itu.

.

.

.

"Gaara! Tunggu, Gaara!"

Sakura berteriak-teriak kecil memanggil sang pangeran merah yang kini berjalan cepat di depannya. Gadis itu mendapat waktu untuk beristirahat dan ingin memanfaatkannya untuk mencari informasi tentang benda yang dapat melepaskan kutukan Sasuke. Dan satu-satunya orang yang Sakura yakini tepat untuk ditanyai hanyalah pemuda merah tersebut.

"Gaa-."

"Bisakah kau diam?"

Gaara menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Aku berteriak karena kau tidak mau mendengarkanku." Balas sengit gadis itu.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku-."

"Aku tahu! Kau tidak ingin terlibat denganku dan tidak ingin membantuku." Potong cepat Sakura sebelum Gaara sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kedua tangan gadis itu terkepal erat disisi tubuhnya. Napasnya sedikit memburu karena masih terlalu lelah dan dia mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyergap kepalanya sekarang.

"Tapi, kumohon! aku berjanji akan menjauh dari kehidupan kalian! Karena itu ... karena itu, kumohon bantu aku! Hanya kau yang mengetahui identitas asliku." tegasnya.

Manik emerald Sakura tetap berkilat tajam penuh ketegasan. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Dia akan melakukan apapun supaya dapat membantu Sasuke dan _Lady_ Tsunade. Walaupun, itu berarti dia harus menurunkan ego dan kebanggaan dirinya di depan Sang pangeran merah itu. Akan tetapi, Gaara berusaha mengabaikan tekad gadis merah muda itu.

 _Jade_ -nya melirik sekilas liontin yang melingkar di leher gadis tersebut.

 _'dia sudah mendapatkan satu, kah?'_ batinnya tak percaya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Gaara berujar tegas, "Aku tidak akan membantumu! Walaupun semua orang percaya bahwa kau dapat berubah, bukan berarti aku juga mempercayainya. Jujurnya, aku hanya menghormati keputusan _Lady_ Tsunade."

Gaara kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan terkejut dan putus asanya. Dalam benaknya, pemuda itu merasa bersalah terhadap gadis merah muda itu, tetapi sisi lainnya tetap mengingatkan akan bahayanya keberadaan gadis itu terhadap keluarganya.

Gaara, harus menjauh dari Putri mahkota _Emeryls_ yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Malam ini, Sakura kembali berjalan dengan langkah sepelan mungkin menuju perpustakaan Istana. Setelah malam kemarin rencanya gagal akibat kehadiran Gaara yang tiba-tiba, saat ini dia kembali ingin memeriksa tempat tersebut.

Ide Shizune yang menjadikannya pelayan sama sekali tidak berguna sebab dia tidak bisa bergerak leluasa di siang hari.

Dan ...

Akhirnya Sakura dapat memasuki ruangan besar tersebut tanpa diketahui siapa-siapa. Untunglah Shizune telah memasang matra agar pintu tersebut tidak dapat terkunci. Jadinya, gadis itu mampu memasuki ruangan tersebut tanpa harus bersusah payah.

Setelah memutari setiap sudut ruangan tersebut, manik emerald Sakura berkilat kecewa. meja yang dia cari-cari sudah tidak ada pada tempatnya. Tentu saja, Ayahnya pasti segera menyingkarkan benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan ibunya.

Sakura mendesah kecewa.

"Kau tahu, menghela napas dapat mengurangi keberuntunganmu, _Hime-sama._ "

Manik Sakura membeliak kaget.

Shin, pria yang dulu mengincar dirinya dan melukai Sasuke kini berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Kenapa dengan tatapan wajahmu yang mengerikan itu, _Hime-sama_. Tenanglah, aku tidak akan melukaimu karena kau telah memilih kembali ke Istana."

Sakura tetap diam. Gadis itu tengah memikirkan cara agar dia dapat menghindari pria menyeramkan di depannya.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Sakura berlari menerjang tubuh Shin dan berusaha keluar dari ruang itu. Shin sendiri nampak tidak mencegahnya dan memberikan jalan bagi gadis merah muda itu untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dan tepat saat mereka bertatapan, Sakura dapat melihat seringai serigala dibalik topeng pria tersebut.

.

.

Sakura tetap berlari melewati koridor-koridor Istana yang terhubung menuju kamar miliknya. Sesekali, _emerald_ itu akan melirik ke belakang sambil berharap agar Shin tidak mengejarnya. Tanpa Sakura sadari, dari arah yang berlawanan Gaara juga tengah berjalan cepat ke arahnya dengan _Jade_ yang mengedar ke segala arah dengan tatapan gelisah.

 ** _Bruuk ..._**

Tubuh keduanya bertabrakan tanpa bisa dihindari. Untunglah Gaara dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya dan tubuh gadis itu agar tidak terjatuh.

"Sakura?"

 _Jade_ itu memadang khawatir sosok Sakura yang terlihat pucat dalam dekapannya.

"Gaa-ra?"

Dan manik hijau Gaara semakin melebar ketika tubuh Sakura tidak bergerak dalam dekapannya.

.

.

t.b.c

.

.

Wuaaaah ... Yuki tahu kalau ini ngaret banget...

Maaf baru bisa update ... karena kesibukan duta yang luar biasa padet #bungkukmaaf

dan ...

Terima kasih buat semua yang telah memberikan dukungan terhadap cerita Yuki.

Yuki akan usahain namatin cerita ini secepatnya ^^

Jadi, ditunggu tanggapan dan saran di chapter ini ya ...

Terima kasih semua ^^


End file.
